1,001 Things I'm NOT allowed to do in: Kingdom Hearts
by Freerunner4427
Summary: If you discovered you have the ability to travel between worlds, what's the first thing you were going to do? Why screw with everyone of course! This is just the first part of my misadventure rules too! Rated T for language...
1. 1-10

1,001 things I'm not allowed to do in: Kingdom Hearts

When you discover you have the ability to travel between worlds, what's the first thing your going to do? Why mess with everyone of course!

* * *

My name is - -, but you can call me the Authoress, or Veronica, as nether are my real name. This is the first part of a compiled list from my various travels across countless dimensions, which honesty I have royally screwed with before moving on to the next dimension….

Yeah, I'll admit that I do get into a lot of trouble…. Anyway, these are the now being enforced rules that I now must follow when ever I visit….

Fortunately they never said that the rules applied to every dimension, so this is just my first list….

* * *

 **1\. I am no longer allowed to play with Unversed….**

 _Yeah, so long difficult story involving a dog leash, a net, a rubber ball, two dozen jars of peanut butter and a Flood…. That was a great day…._

 **2\. ….or keep Heartless as pets….**

 _Another great story, but Sora actually killed the little Shadow I named Void a day later when Void almost bit his hand off…._

 **3\. ….or attempt to hypnotize a Nobody.**

 _I actually almost had Vexen under my complete control, when SOMEONE (cough RIKU cough) put a keyblade through him…._

 **4\. I am not allowed to tell Axel about his fangirls**

 _Chaos will be unleashed and it won't be pretty…._

 **5\. Nor am I allowed to let said fangirls into the World that Never Was.**

 _It literally looked like a war zone after we finally managed to clear them out…._

 **6\. Nor am I allowed to put up signs directing them towards Xemnas, Ansem, or Xehanort. (Whoever he is at the time)**

 _We all agreed that this was to actually give him a fighting chance…._

 **7\. Paintball guns are prohibited.**

 _In my defense, seeing Xemans covered in hot pink paint was totally worth it…._

 **8\. I am not allowed to commander Yufi as my inter-dimensional travel buddy….**

 _I took her to meet Naruto, nuff said…._

 **9\. When sitting in on Organization meetings, the following things are not allowed:**

Popcorn

Nerf dart guns

Real guns

Squirt guns

Harpoons _(Long Story)_

Shampoo

Conditioner

Soap-on-a-rope

Clipboards

Extremely sharp pencils

Anything to do with electricity

Flares

My pet Goldfish

 _(More will be added later….)_

 **10\. The X-blade is a highly powerful weapon of mass destruction, NOT your excuse for being late for your missions….**

 _Boy was Xehanort surprised when I actually summoned the damned thing in front of him…. He passed out for three hours, and when he woke up he thought it was all a dream!_

* * *

So that's the first ten done…. I take any and all suggestions so feel free to tell me your rule or idea! Just remember that if it's really good, I might ask you for a full description so I can write a one-shot about it!

This has been Freerunner, See you next time!


	2. 11-20

Back for another round! For the second time today too!

Since I didn't do it in the last chapter, I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. I DO own Veronica, however.

* * *

11-20

 **11\. I am not allowed to rent out the rooms of Organization members.**

 _At least no one still alive. Marley was pissed when he got back from a mission and his room was occupied by 101 Dalmatians…._

 **12\. Missions are a time for working, NOT for pushing your partner off a cliff….**

 _Defense excuse, Xigbar WAS actually asking me too…._

 **13\. Just because it's Friday the 13** **th** **, does NOT mean that you need to carry around and hit people with your lucky horseshoe….**

 _But the looks on their faces were hilarious!_

 _Granted Xaldin did throw a lance at me…._

 **14\. I am NOT a morning person. Wake me at your own risk….**

 _Sїax discovered this one on my second day. He tried to wake me up before seven, (Key word:_ TRIED,) _and ended up having to duck when I threw my Katana so hard it went_ _ **through**_ _the door…._

 **15\. "Ask for Forgiveness, not permission." Applies to all things regarding Sїax.**

 _I brought back a kitten that I found on a mission one day, and managed to keep the little guy hidden for about a week. Needless to say that Sїax was NOT pleased when he found out. But when the kitten and I turned the puppy eyes on him, he only lasted a few minutes before he actually caved (to everyone's surprise.) My kitten is now named Scooter, and loves to curl up on anyone sitting on the couch. (Especially Zexion and Sїax.)_

 **16\. Xemnas is not to be referred to as, "Dad."**

 _I swear it just slipped out one day during a meeting, and everyone freezes. All eyes turn to me until, (and I shit you not) Axel turns to Sїax and says, "Does this mean we call you Mom?"_

 **17\. Nor is Sїax to be referred to as mom.**

 **18\. Roxas is not to be called Zoro….**

 _When asked why, he turned away with a dark look muttering something about a lost bet…._

 **19\. I am indeed crazy, insane, disturbed, demented, sadistic, and all around cheerful about it. I am NOT a psychopath!**

 _I am a high functioning sociopath, DO YOUR RESEARCH!_

 **20\. WE do not mention the Chicken Incident….**

 _I genuinely have no clue what this one is about. All I know is that one day this totally random chicken decides to follow me home through the corridor. Next thing I know everyone is freaking out and pointing their weapons at it. After I brought it home, the most I could glean from them was that a similar incident had happened about a month before I showed up. They really don't like to talk about it…._

* * *

And here it the second set! Hope you enjoyed, but seriously people, start leaving real reviews. 30 views and only one review? You can do better than that!

This has been Freerunner, 'til next time!


	3. 21-30

**21-30**

Wow, so next installment. I am truly disappointed in you people. 116 views, and STILL only one review?! I expected better from you….

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the Island of Kawii. I DO however own myself, seeing as Veronica is me.

* * *

 **21\. Do not demean me with my status as a female.**

 _Larxene, Kairi, Xion, and I WILL hunt you down and kill you for it…_

 **22\. Do NOT mock my height.**

 _I'm 5'1", you point it out, you die, slowly, screaming…_

 **23\. Don't threaten me. It won't work…**

 _Usually if you try, I will fire back bigger threats and the promise of slow torture. The scary thing though? I can actually carry out my threats…._

 **24\. No Furbies….**

 _When asked why, Xemnas stated that they just creeped him out. Especially the way that their eyes seemed to follow him around everywhere..._

 _I left one in his room earlier as a prank though…._

 _(High pitched girly scream)_

 _Sounds like he found it!_

 **25\. Do NOT take my music!**

 _Demyx thought it would be funny to hide my IPod last week. He learned pretty quickly though that a pissed off Veronica, isn't a funny Veronica._

 **26\. Sugar is vital to Veronica's day. Prohibit it, and you are asking for violence and a slow bloody death.**

 _I'm ADHD, so caffeine doesn't really work for me. So to compensate for that, I consume at least one pound of sugar over the course of my average day. Vexen found this out, and ATEMPTED to hide everything in my sugar stash. It was a fruitless effort…. I found it in under a minute…._

 **27\. Singing "It's a Small World" anywhere in the vicinity, will guarantee a manhunt…**

 _Sora tried, and failed, to hide from me after he reconfigured my alarm clock to blare that dreaded song at three in the morning…._

 **28\. DON'T touch Veronica's paints. If you do, there will be consequences….**

 _Axel: We are still trying to figure out what she did to Xigbar for that. When we found him, he was rocking back and forth in the corner refusing to speak…._

 **29\. If Veronica is acting in any way normal, be extremely concerned!**

 _Vexen: Last time she acted even remotely normal, was when we had her sedated up to her eyeballs. This time it was because someone had actually kidnapped and replaced her! We found her in a closet three hours later mad enough o go on a murderous rampage!_

 **30\. Don't give Veronica Alcohol. She is a cuddly drunk, and a surprisingly good singer!**

 _Luxord: This one was actually my fault. Gave her a pint of Rum because she seemed to be having a bad day, next thing I know, she's cuddling with Axel on the couch, belting out Celtic ballads at the top of her lungs! She actually wasn't that bad of a drunken singer though…_

* * *

I'd better see more reviews sometime soon people! Or else I refuse to post the next chapter!

This has been Freerunner, see you next time!


	4. 31-40

**31-40**

 **Alright, I'm _slightly_ happier with you people. Due to a previous review, I have now posted up a new story entitled Reasons Behind the Rules. I'm sure many of you will enjoy it…..**

 **I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts.**

 **Veronica: But seeing as we are the same person, I guess she does own me….**

 **That I do!**

* * *

 **31\. Inter-dimensional portals are to be left in my room.**

 _Demyx had a very interesting encounter with an alternate version of himself. Oddly enough, that Demyx was the head honcho of Organization 13, had already plunged most of his worlds into darkness, and yet, HE was taken down by a very vicious ten year old girl, and a Moogle…. The most shocking thing to me and the other members though, was that Alt-Xemnas was a guitar playing hippy!_

 **32\. (Vexen asked me to add this one in) Veronica's powers defy all know logic and the laws of Physics. DO NOT ATTEPMT TO TEST THEM!**

 _That was a very fun day… In a nut shell, it was monthly physical day, and Vexen started getting curious of the extent of my powers. It was a very hilarious, logic defying day filled with teleporting, summoning objects out of thin air, walking on ceilings and walls, bringing inanimate objects to life, and even transporting people to other dimensions!_

 **33\. Bunnies are not evil. They will NOT destroy your body and devour your soul….**

 _So it happened like this, an extremely cute baby bunny decided it was going to follow me home one day from one of the more obscure worlds. When it exited the portal, it hopped right up to Axel…._

 _They stared at each other for a full minute, before Axel took off screaming bloody murder, panicking about his soul…._

 _The funniest thing though, the bunny looked up at me with this cute confused face and shot me this look that said, "What's with him?"_

 **34\. There is no need to test all potions on Veronica. VEXEN THIS MEANS YOU!**

 _I stupidly volunteered to be his test dummy for a day. (It was either that or fight the Keyblade wielders one-on-one.) I ended up testing a faulty batch of potions that shrunk me to two feet tall, turned my skin bright purple (Which I actually didn't mind,) and gave me the ability to shift into a kitten that was identical to Scooter. All the effects were temporary though. Thank god…._

 **35\. Scooter the Kitten is NOT approved to be used as an co-interrogator...**

 _Funny enough, I only left him and Ansem Seeker of Darkness alone for a few minutes…._

 _When I came back, Ansem was unconscious on floor, and Scooter was just sitting there with this smug look on his little kitten face…._

 **36\. The following are also prohibited from Organization meetings:**

 _Bubble Guns_

 _Marshmallow Guns_

 _Safety scissors_

 _Fake Mustaches_

 _Jello of any kind_

 _Alcohol of any kind_

 _Zelda swords_

 _Lightsabers (Real or Fake)_

 _Chess boards_

 _Monopoly games_

 _Scooter the Kitten_

 _Mountain Lion on a leash_

 _Water ballons_

 _A pillow_

 _My tablet_

 _Karaoke Machines_

 _(More to be added later….)_

 **37\. Justin Bieber is hereby banned….**

 _I played one of his songs… on loop.. for three hours straight…_

 _Needless to say Sïax was PISSED…_

 _And so was everyone else for that matter…._

 **38\. ….as is Miley Cyrus.**

 _Same reason as Bieber…._

 **39\. When Veronica's nobodies appear, she is either upset, or EXTERAMLY pissed at you….**

 _My nobodies are called Loyal Hounds for a reason._

 _They look like a mix between a German Shepard and a Boxer, with the attitude of a Pit Bull when I feel threatened or I'm angry…_

 **40\. UNDER NO CERCUMSTACES WILL ANYONE APPROACH VERONICA WHEN SHE IS PMS'ING…. (Without ample amounts of chocolate)**

 _Xemnas: Her impressive rage overshadows even mine and Sïax's… Unless you give her a Crunch Bar…_

* * *

I really hope you guys enjoy my newest story. I still take suggestions on rules so leave a review or PM me.

In the meantime, this has been Freerunner! See you next time!


	5. 41-50

**41-59**

 **I can barely believe what I'm seeing!**

 **439 views, and only _7 reviews?!_**

 **What is the meaning of this?!**

 **I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts, or any of it's Ccharacters.**

 **Veronica: You do own me though! Since we are the same person!**

* * *

 **41\. Veronica can and will cuss you out in many different languages when provoked. And that doesn't include English...**

 _So far I can fluently speak Russian, German, Korean, Spanish, French, Romanian, Welsh, Scottish, Native Australian, Ancient Greek, Ancient Atlantian, and Heartless Screech..._

 _That poor Neo Shadow that stole my ice cream was cowering as I screeched at it that one day. I think I gave the poor thing a phobia of humans..._

 _On the up side, Axel was begging me to teach him..._

 **42\. Vexen makes a great relationship counselor.**

 _I shit you not. Apparently his stack of doctorates includes one in relationship psychology! He solved the problems between Dubloon (my pet goldfish), Scooter, and my pet mountian lion Squeaky in under ten minutes!_

 **43\. If Veronica wants to be left alone (for Kingdom Heart's sake) leave her be!**

 _I woke up pissed at everyone one day..._

... _even Larxene was afraid to get to close to me._

 **44\. Claiming to rescue me, then kidnapping me even when I DON'T WANT TO BE RESCUED, doesn't count as a rescue attempt gone bad.**

 _Apparently the, so called, heroes, decided I was being held against my will in the World That Never Was. They kidnapped me and took off before any of the Organization members noticed I was gone._

 _And hour later I showed up again at the front gates,covered from head to toe in dirt and scratches, licking a Sea-Salt ice cream._

 _Meanwhile Sora and company were unconscious on a slow boat to Radiant Garden..._

 **45\. Taking me to Neverland, then telling me NOT to go flying, is a very bad idea.**

 _Tinkerbell and I have a mutual uunderstanding. You joke about flying, w 28"" both dive bomb you._

 **46\. When engaging in a prank war, be aware of all neutral parties at all times.**

 _We only made this mistake once. Larxene ended up painted bright pink. She was pissed..._

 **47\. The following activities are to be hled OUTSIDE the castle. NO EXCEPTIONS:**

Paintball wars

Laser tag battles

Water balloon pranks

Mini golf

Giant Hamster Ball races

Any and all Power competitions

 **48\. The Epic Paint Ball War, is henceforth filed as Classified.**

 _The official report of it is at least. I will defiantly be telling this story at some point!_

 **49\. Only Veronica is allowed out of mental and phycological tests...**

 _We've all accepted the fact that I'm completely insane. What's the point in proving what we all already know?_

 **50. DO find ways to keep Veronica occupied. **

_When I'm bored, I tend to create chaos. The special kind of chaos that has everyone else running around like headless chickens. Last time I was bored it took us three solid weeks of cleaning before we could declare the castle habitable again..._

* * *

 **Alright! Another ten down!** **Ok, so good news is, I already have up to rule 100 written.**

 **Bad news, I'm starting to run out of ideas...**

 **I need YOUR help! Send me any rule you would like to see get on the list! I will give all credit to those who send their suggestions.**

 **But as for right now, this has been Freerunner, See you next time!**


	6. 51-60

**51-60**

 **Posting this from my phone, so I have no idea how this is going to turn out...**

* * *

 **51\. Veronica cannot cook...**

 _I can however bake. I can and will burn salad and water, but my chocolate chip cookies are to die for!_

 **52\. Don't question Veronica, even she doesn't know what she's doing half the time.**

 _Zexion, Demyx, Roxas, Xion, and Axel were hanging out in the living room one day. I walked in dressed as a pirate, with Scooter on my shoulder disguised as a parrot, leading Squeaky (who was disguised as a mermaid) on his leash, pushing along a stolen ice cream stand. When they asked me what I was doing, I looked at them and said, "I have no idea..."_

 **53\. If you come across Veroinca lying flat out face first on the floor, don't panic, she's just extremely bored.**

 _I was laying sprawled out in the middle of the hall after Sïax told me I couldn't cause chaos when I wake s bored anymore. Two of my Loyal Hounds curled up beside me, Axel collapsed next to me about an hour in, and we both ended up falling asleep. We woke up cuddling eachother when Zexion tripped over us about three hours later. Fang and Ripper, the nobodies with me, chased him down after his swearing woke them up..._

 **54\. It's only funny until someone gets hurt, then it's fricking hilarious!**

 _Axel and I were fooling around one day during a mission, and I swear he and I were laughing our asses off when he turns around and runs face first into a brick wall! I broke down cackling after that...,_

 **55\. Veronica and caramel don't mix.**

 _I accidentally glued my mouth shut with the stuff during a mission the very next day. Axel broke down laughing when Zexion brought me into the med bay and said it was karma for laughing about the brick wall..._

 **56\. Sliding down ramps on exercise mats is a bad idea...**

 _Demyx and I were bored one day when everyone else was out on missions, so that guitar wielding hippy came up with his best idea ever! We grabbed a couple yoga mats, raced out to the ramp leading up to the castle, greased the entire thing down with butter, and had the time of our lives!_

 _Everything was going great until Sïax walks out, slips, and goes over the edge and into the Great Chasm!_

 _Demyx and I ran for our lives and hid out in our bedrooms for a week after that..._

 **57\. Slip-n-Slides are NOT to be used indoors.**

 _In our defense, it was hot as hell, bordering on 104*F, and Xemnas gave us permission! How were we supposed to know that Xigbar would completely miss the pool and slam headfirst into the wall?!_

 **58\. Getting two yoga balls, then running at each other full speed is not advised.**

 _Why did I thing this was a good idea again?_

 _Axel: Because we were both bored and though it would be funny?_

 _Tell that to my concussion..._

 **59\. No parkour inside the castle.**

 _I was curious about the mechanics of it, and decided to train indoors. Nearly gave everyone a heart attach when I dropped from nowhere onto the floor in the middle of a Meeting. And they don't even have hearts!_

 **60\. Giant inflatable climb-in hamster balls are to be used outside, and under responsible supervision.**

 _Axel doesn't count on this rule, as he was the one who started the giant pinball game with me still inside the ball!_

* * *

 **This has been Freerunner, See you next time!**


	7. 61-70

**61-70**

Another chapter from my phone!

 **61\. Crates are not for hiding in, nor are they for popping out and scaring people.**

 _I have a new nickname, Ninja, mostly because of my ability to pop up out of nowhere and scare the shit out of anyone! Even Xemnas a few times..._

 **62\. No more shooting tennis balls at annoying people.**

 _ _I shot a few at the keyblade wielders when th__ _ey came nocking for a fight one day with my Tennis ball bazooka. Everyone was soooo proud of me, but they said I couldn't do it again because I apparently broke a window._

 **63\. Whoever said diamonds are a girls best friend, knew nothing of blackmail...**

 _I currently have dirt on everyone in the Organization, all members of the Restoration Committee, and most of the Keyblade Wielders. They are all too afraid to mess with me now..._

 **64\. It is not known if Veronica is brilliantly stupid or insanely intelligent.**

 _Vexen: We tend to not loose sleep over this fact anymore. Everyone seems to have accepted the fact that she is either stupidly smart and/or crazier that crazy._

 **65\. Challenging Demyx's Dancer nobodies to a dance off, is an extremely bad idea...**

 _I could barely keep up with them for more than a few minutes, and conceded defeat when I almost passed out. They were bustin' moves all over the place..._

 **66\. If you find Veronica and Axel randomly making out in a shadowy corner, DO NOT DISTURB THEM!**

 _Demyx: I made that mistake once. Veronica sent her Loyal Hounds after me, and Axel's Assassins tormented me for weeks!_

 **67\. Trying to out ninja Veronica is a very bad idea.**

 _Xigbar challenged me to a week long Ninja off. I scared to shit out of him more times than I can count, and he still didn't find me for the entire week!_

 **68\. Do NOT let Veronica borrow Aladdin's carpet.**

 _Sïax: Just don't, I overheard her planning..._

 **69\. Don't let Veronica touch a Star Shard.**

 _Mickey: She caused total chaos in every world she landed in for almost a month before we could catch her..._

 **70\. Giving Luxord and Veronica a day of free reign over all of Port Royal and Tortuga, is a very bad idea.**

 _That was the best day ever! Filled with as much rum as I could drink, gambling, and conning a navel officer out of his own ship! We had soooo much fun that day, and apparently my alcohol intake impressed our drinking buddy Jack Sparrow..._

 _ _Honestly I can't remember most of it...__

* * *

More of the Misadventures of Veronica! Enjoy!


	8. 71-80

**71-80**

 **71\. Never let Veronica test Vexen's inventions.**

 _I was shocked by six of them, then next thing I know I'm seeing red and the machines are in pieces..._

 **72\. When Veronica locks herself in the lab, it's every man for himself!**

 _ _Vexen: she WILL blow something up, or she will require someone to test her invention or potion. Normally Axel volunteers so he can spend more time with her, but lately she's taken to just reaching out the door and grabbing the nearest person...__

 **73\. Don't question Veronica's purple trench coat.**

 _It was a gift from a time lord friend of mine who called himself The Master. He tricked it out, and filled it with time lord technology. I even found my own Sonic Laser/Screwdriver in there one time!_

 **74\. Axel is extremely protective of Veronica.**

 _Axel: You mess with my girlfriend **You WILL burn...**_

75\. **Lexaeus isn't mute, he prefers to be anti-social.**

 _I am probably the only person he actually tolerates. He told me that I make him laugh, and that is the only reason he tolerates me around him._

 _Now that I think about it... I don't think anyone besides me has heard him actually speak!_

 **76\. Veronica is paranoid already, there is no need to make them even more so.**

 _Demyx and Xigbar kept scaring me. They kept it up for a week until I started throwing knives at their heads whenever they popped up._

 **77\. DO show Veronica the Maze game**

 _Xemnas swore_

 _Xigbar tried to shoot my indestructible laptop_

 _Xaldin broke a lance on the laptop_

 _Vexen screamed like a little girl_

 _Lexaeus jumped then actually started laughing_

 _Zexion and Sïax didn't react_

 _Axel swore, in multiple languages_

 _Demyx peed himself_

 _Luxord laughed then got me back for it later_

 _Larxene laughed_

 _Roxas and Xion tried to put Keyblade's through my laptop's screen_

 _Meanwhile I was laughing my ass off..._

 **78\. If it looks painful, it probably is...**

 _I can contort myself to fit into the weirdest places. Axel walked in one time when I was practicing my contortionist act and actually looked like he was going to be sick when he saw me pop my joints in and out of place._

 **79\. Letting Veronica hang out with the Cheshire Cat, is a very bad idea...**

 _Axel: She came back two hours later, cackling at the top of her lungs. She finally calmed down, looked over at Demyx, then started cackling again!_

 **80\. Touching Veronica's phone is ill advised...**

 _ _It's kinda like rule 25, you touch my phone, you die...__


	9. 81-90

**81-90**

 **81\. Always sedate Veronica before boarding a plane.**

 _Xemnas decided that we needed to get used to alternative forms of travel, so he got everyone packed and boarded a private jet. I freaked out so much, Vexen decided that I need to be sedated. I was out cold for the rest of the flight and most of the next day..._

 **82\. Veronica and the ocean are the best of friends.**

 _This makes a LOT of sense when you look at my family line. Considering that Calypso is both the Goddess of the Sea and my Auntie, King Triton is an old friend, his daughters are like sisters to me, Poseidon, Neptune, and I are drinking buddies... It's no wonder that the sea is like a second home to me. Davy Jones doesn't like me for some reason though..._

 **83\. Never take Veronica seriously when she is rambling.**

 _Demyx really believed me when I started rambling about an island made of candy in a world called Stormalong Harbor. He disappeared to look for it before I could tell him it was only a legend..._

 **84\. Taking Veronica's Tigger Pillow Pet is a _bad_ idea.**

 _I was snuggling with it one day on the couch, when Sïax walks in, looks at it, and decides it's too colorful and cheerful. He attempted to take it from me, and left almost an hour later to treat the bites and scratch marks I left on him when I went into a rage..._

 **85\. Veronica has very sharp weapons and teeth, and knows how to kill a man in seven different ways with a marshmallow. Steal her food at your own risk...**

 _It was Steak night, and I am a MAJOR carnivore. Xigbar tried to steal off my plate and I stabbed his thieving hand with a fork..._

 _...he's lucky I missed with the steak knife though..._

 **86\. It is not alright to tie someone to a rock and drop them in the ocean because they were annoying you.**

 _In my defense, Demyx survived that. His element is water for freaking Kingdom Heart's sake! Plus Jack Sparrow and Captian Barbosa got the message after that..._

 **87\. Bugging Veronica when she is practicing Martial Arts is ill advised.**

 _I was practicing my Capoeira after watching a few episodes of One Piece, trying to imitate Sanji's attacks, when Axel walked in and startled me. I launched a kick at him that threw him through several walls. I broke a couple of his ribs, but after he got all healed up he started learning alongside me, actually managing to light some of his kicks on fire like Sanji. I call him 'Black Leg' Axel now..._

 **88\. Giving Veronica full unrestricted access to the Library, is like asking her to stay up for a week straight reading every book she can get her hands on.**

 _I'll admit it, I'm a bookworm and proud of it. It's part of the reason Zexion and I get along as well as we do_.

 **89\. Bringing snorkel gear to Atlantica is useless and unnessissary.**

 _How was I supposed to know that the Organization cloaks protected us from drowning? And how the_ _ **hell**_ _was I supposed to know I would turn into a mermaid when I touched the water?! Granted, Axel turning into a hunky lion fish merman was **defiantly** a bonus..._

 **90\. Do show Veronica were the pool is.**

 _I will entertain myself for hours, just swimming and splashing around. Now that I can turn into a freaking mermaid, it's even more fun!_


	10. 91-100

**91-100**

 **91\. Veronica can and will fall asleep in the strangest places.**

 _Xemnas: She was sleeping up in the Nobody symbol on the front of the castle..._

 _Xigbar: I caught her passed out on the ceiling... No clue how she even managed that..._

 _Xaldin: I pinned her to the wall with my lances, an hour later I came back to get them, she had fallen alseep!_

 _Vexen: She fell asleep on my desk, on top of all my notes..._

 _Lexaeus: She actually jumped up onto my ax, and fell asleep. Not that I minded carrying her around all day, because she weighs barely a thing, but her snoring was a little obnoxious._

 _Zexion: she normally falls alseep while reading, but she never actually fell asleep on one of the actual bookshelves before..._

 _Sïax: she was cuddling my Claymore, how she even found it is beyond me..._

 _Axel: Her room is right down the hall from mine. It's no surprise to me that she sometimes crashes in my bed. After all, she is my girlfriend..._

 _Demyx: she actually has a hammock hanging out over the Great Chasm. She's actually let me use it on more than one occasion..._

 _Luxord: I found her passed out in my rum stash one night... And seeing how well hidden it is, I have no clue how she found the entrance..._

 _Marluxia: she likes to nap out in my garden in the artificial sunshine. As long as she doesn't ruin my plants, I generally leave her alone..._

 _Larxene: I could care less where she sleeps, but actually found her one day draped over the chandelier in the dinning room, dangling 25 feet off the ground..._

 _Roxas: I was out on a mission one day in Twilight Town, she was sound asleep on the hour hand of the giant Clock!_

 _Kixur: I didn't understand what they were talking about until I saw her sleeping on the roof of the mysterious tower..._

 _Xion: It's weird how deep of a sleeper she is. I found her curled up with the Cheshire Cat in Wonderland one afternoon._

 _Tranquility: Veronica was always the craziest sleeper... I remember this one time she went missing for a day, and everyone went crazy trying to find her because she wasn't sleeping in her usual spots, until she walks out of her own room and asks them to keep it down!_

 **92\. Veronica doesn't like being told what to do, she completely _detests_ it...**

 _(All Organization members cringe)_

 _Xion: the last time someone made this mistake, Veronica **completely** flipped out..._

 _Xigbar: I still have nightmares about what she did to the Superior..._

 _Kixur: I'll never understand where she got that much glitter glue..._

 **93\. It would be wise to remember that Veronica is much older than she appears...**

 _Axel: Sometimes I forget that she just acts a lot younger to blend in, cause when I or someone else screws up she starts acting like a mom. I think all of us secretly appreciate it though. She's kinda like the guardian most of us can't remember having. Course, she's much more than a guardian to me..._

 **94\. Veronica starts dancing at the most random times...**

 _Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Kixur, Xion and I broke out in a flash mob in the middle of a meeting once to 'Just Dance.' Axel and Demyx started competing to see who could pull off the most outrageous breakdancing... Surprisingly in the end,_ **Xion** _was declared the winner after she busted a move that left even Sïax gaping in shock..._

 **95\. The Periodic Table of Elements song is not to be used as a cruel and unusual interrogation technique...**

 _After 24 hours straight of listening to the same song over and over, Xemnas agreed with Sïax that I should handle all interrogations from now on..._

 _I was so smug for the next month..._

 **96\. Veronica's glares are terrifying. Please refrain from doing anything to earn her glares...**

 _Axel: Xemnas discovered this one by accident. He interrupted her napping one day and, I swear, she shot straight up with this evil glare that screamed I-will-rip-you-limb-from-limb... Xemnas freaked out... It was totally hilarious!_

 **97\. Do give Veronica snuggles when she's depressed.**

 _Axel: she was acting all sad one day, and I figured out when I sat down on the couch she snuggles right up to you... She was feeling much better the next day when she woke up in my arms..._

 **98\. All of the Organization members are extremely protective of Veronica...**

 _Axel: Damn right we are. Veronica got knocked out on a mission with Xigbar one time, and the Keyblade wielders tried to kidnap her. Needless to say the entire Organization portaled over there in an instant..._

 **99\. Veronica and Zip lines are a crazy combo...**

 _Axel: she flung herself off the platform the minute she was done being hooked up. Then she actually started doing tricks on her way down..._

 **100\. The following items are banned at Meetings:**

Mini guns (Xigbar wouldn't speak to anyone for days)

Katnanas (Kixur was pissed)

Explosives of any kind

ice cream

Permanent markers

Jigglypuffs armed with permanent markers

Arceus

kitsunes

exorcism tools

Spiders

 _More to be added later..._


	11. 101-110

101-110

 **101\. Slip-in-slide kneeboarding is prohibited.**

 _In our defense, Xemnas only told us we weren't allowed to play with the Slip-in-Slide anymore INDOORS!_

 _He never said we weren't allowed to play with it out by the lake._

 _Long story short, Xigbar had a stupid idea, and we all went along with it. He sent Lexaeus through a wall..._

 **102\. (Suggested by FadingSunlight) Never tell Roxas there's Sea-Salt ice cream in the castle...**

 _He will go absolutely INSANE looking everywhere for it! And do I mean EVERYWHERE..._

 **103\. (Submitted by Kiseki) Random Oc's from other Dimensions are NOT ALLOWED in the castle anymore...**

 _We had this problem with another character named Anon for awhile. Apparently she somehow hijacked one of my portals, and it brought her to our world..._

 _...she ATE five Dusks and tried to eat one of my Loyal Hounds before we managed to shove her back through..._

 **104\. Mauling is not advisable, even if they pissed you off...**

 _Xigbar apparently didn't get the message one day, and kept bugging me regardless. I finally lost it..._

 _...by the time the other members pulled me off him, he looked like he had been attacked by a lion._

 **105\. Convincing Lexaeus to run around the castle singing 'I Feel Pretty!' will defiantly lead to broken minds...**

 _Confession time... I broke rule number three._

 _It was worth it though._

 _I think Xemnas' eyes popped out of his head..._

 _...and I recorded everyone else's reactions too..._

 _...I have enough blackmail to last me a year from this! (Starts cackling...)_

 **106\. When Veronica starts cackling, it's probably a good idea to just back away slowly, and pretend you never saw her...**

 _They have defiantly learned since the last time. When I start cackling, I'm usually planing something that will cause a LOT of pain to my victim._

 _Whether it's physical pain or psychological pain however, depends on my mood..._

 **107\. (Submitted by Luna Lillyth)** **Fireworks, if someone is afraid of them, keep them (the fireworks) well away from the castle...**

 _Surprisingly, this one actually wasn't my fault. Axel got into the holiday spirit over Fourth of July weekend._

 _Turns out Zexion is afraid of Fireworks!_

 **108\. (Submitted by Luna Lillyth) Not everyone can run up walls, stop trying...**

 _Ok, so Xigbar and I actually CAN run up walls, but that is all thanks to our powers._

 _I do not pity Demyx for his stupidity anymore..._

 **109\. (Submitted by Luna Lillyth) Dusks are not to be trusted with important jobs anymore.**

 _Mostly because they are stupid as hell..._

 _...sure some of them may act smart, but in the end they are all idiots._

 **110\. (Submitted by Luna Lillyth) Don't call Roxas, Ventus, or Sora, Vanitas.**

 _All four of them take it as a personal insult._

 _They really don't like being compared to each other..._


	12. 111-120

_**Sorry I've been gone for awhile! I've been getting back into the swing of college!**_

 _ **Alright here's the new rules!**_

* * *

 **111\. (Submitted by Link534) Do NOT question Marluxia about his sexuality.**

 _He is NOT gay people! He and Larxene have actually been going out for years! Granted their relationship is slightly strange because neither of them acutally have hearts, but come on people!_

 _I think they make a lovely couple..._

 _But honestly, DON'T question him about it. He gets **really** mad, and it's never pretty when he pulls his scythe out in anger..._

 _...and that's when you don't take into acount what happens when Larxene gets ahold of you..._

 **112\. (Submitted by Link534) When in Olympus Colosseum, do NOT feel up Hercules' muscles when Meg is anywere in sight or earshot...**

 _I made that mistake once, it was a dare from Demyx shortly after Axel and I started going out. Apparently Meg is the jeleous type. Who knew?_

 _Accoring to Phil, we decended into the greatest cat-fight in Colosseum history!_

 _And I won!_

 _Then I told her I had a boyfriend..._

 _...after that she was strangely okay with it..._

 **113\. The following items are hereby banned from Organization Meetings:**

Sharpies _(I decorated everyone's thrones one time...It took them ten minutes to actually notice it though..._ _and they apparently count as Permanet Markers_ _)_

Gardening Equipment _(Marly was glaring at everyone for this after the Hedgetrimmers incident...)_

Darksides

Twilight Thorns

Flamethrowers _(Axel is more of a pyro than we thought...)_

Werewolves _(Siax got all twichie and gave everyone the evil eye)_

Ansem SOD _(Their jaws fell open when they saw him chained to my throne.)_

Random Potions _(After the Animalzation 13 incident, this is considered a bad idea.)_

Keyblades _(Roxas, Xion, and Tranquility are still allowed to keep their weapons, they just aren't allowed to bring them to meetings)_

Vovaliods _(Siax started twiching again)_

Woopie Cushions _(That was a hilarious April Fools Day)_

 _More to be added later..._

 **114\. Xemnas claims he is not a pet person... This is false...**

 _I gave him a cute little orange tabby kitten I named Sheila for his birthday. He told me to bring it back to the pet store because, and i quote..."I tolerate your own pet because of his unrivalled ability to scare the shit out of those who do not even feel fear, I do not feel the desire to have a mangey fur ball of my own."_

 _Sheila clawed him for that, then made herself comfortable on his lap..._

 _...he glared at her for a few minutes, before giving in and petting her._

 _I've got blackmail photos of him smiling and cuddling her the next day as she was purring up a storm._

 **115\. (Submitted by Kiseki) Shapeshifting is not allowed in the castle.**

 _Yeah, my fault. I was experimenting with my powers, and discovered a new one that I apparently gained not long after I visited the Pokemon dimension and ran into Mew and a Zorark. I can turn into various people, pokemon, animals, even obscure creatures from dimesions that may or may not exist..._

 _I scared the hell out of everyone..._

 **116\. Hamerspace is not explainable, even Vexen with his mathamatics degree could not prove or disprove their existance. Veronica however, HAS confirmed it...**

 _The look on his face was absolutly HILAROUS! Ok, so you know that whole cartoon concept were the characters can pull anything (manily giant hammers) out of nowhere and hit people with them? I have a special pocket that can do that. Vexen was acually lecturing a few of the others about how Hammerspaces didn't exist, and that they are pysically and mathimaticly impossible. I looked over his notes, and agreed to his calculations with a serious expresion, before pulling out a two-ton WAR HAMMER (that my friend Leman Russ gave me in the Warhammer 40K universe) and slaming it into his desk._

 _Vexen's jaw dropped **through** the floor..._

 _Axel, Demyx, and Zexion's faces lit up like little kids on christmas morning when I agreed to teach them how to do it..._

 **117\. (Subbmited by Kiseki) Don't touch Scooter and Sheila's fish stash...**

 _This should be self explanitory, as, although they are kittens, they have single handedly defeated each and every member of Organization 13 in hand-to-hand combat, and hold the record for most prisoners broken in the interogation room..._

 _...on the other hand, leaving them with Tora the Demon Cat in Konoha when I have missions is **finaly** starting to pay off! The managed to woop Squeaky's ass that weeek!_

 **118\. (Submitted by Kiseki) Bakenekos (cat monsters) are not to be kept as pets...**

 _This rule sucks, but Siax and Xemnas put their foots down on this one when I brought home a male. They said that Scooter and Sheila were powerful enough as it is, and I did **not**_ _need another powerful cat. Especially with Squeaky looking after the castle as a trained guard. I can visit Nash any time though, since he lives with his cousin Cheshire in Wonderland..._

 **119\. Siax can sense when you're lying.**

 _Ok, so I confess, I broke a lot more than rule three. I've broken rule 4, rule 12 (several times,) rule 15 (again, several times,) and rule 20._

 _But the DCOD was a sincere topic! I didn't know they had had a run in with the Oogakari! Those guys are freaking awesome! Even if they are completely insane..._

 **120\. (With permission from Third Fang) The DCOD is a curse on all who speak of it. The Chicken Incident is not metioned because of this...**

 _Crypt Oogakari is a very interesting man, one of the few who can understand the songs and allure of battle. This actually makes him **completely** insane however, and it takes years to be able to decrypt everything he says._

 _Aparently they managed to screw around with the KH universe before I showed up, and completely tramatized the entire Organization with Crypt's animal form..._

 _On another note, I heard that the writer, Third Fang, is documenting their stint in the Naruto World..._


	13. 121-130

121-130

Alright! Next set of rules!

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! Veronica however, is actually me, and I have the papers that prove I own myself...

* * *

 **121\. Pissing off primordial beings is EXREAMLY STUPID... unless you are Veronica.**

 _Axel: We found this out when Demyx and I visited a distant world inhabitied by the original spirits on a mission. Demyx somehow pissied off Th_ _á_ _lassa, one of the primordials of the sea. They were all for killing us, until Veronica popped up out of nowhere and scared the shit out of them! Aparently her existence predates them, and they all look to her as their leader. You should have seen the looks on their faces when she told them I was her boyfriend!_

 **122\. (Submitted by Kiseki) Shooting Saix with silver bullets won't kill him.**

 _Xigbar: Found this out the hard way after the migit convinced me Saix was a werewolf. Honesly, it just hurts him to the point of pissing him off._

 **123\. Going to the world named Crime Ally, just to poke fun at members of the FBI BAU, is completely forbidden.**

 _In my defence, I've teamed up with those guys before. Spencer Reid is one of the few people that are actually aware of other worlds outside his own. It makes him a pleasure to talk to, especially when he is eager to learn more of the other other members however, have absolutely no idea who i am, and that apparently pisses them off..._

 **124\. (Submitted by Kiseki) Hideing all of the meat from Veroncia is considered a stupid idea, and no one will pity you when she disembowels you...**

 _No one pitys the Vexen clones any more. On the same note, no one pitys Demyx's stupidity anymore either..._

 _Honestly, no one should be surprised anymore that Demyx is an idiot. He should know better than to piss me off anymore, and touching my meat is a prime way to piss me off..._

 **125\. Testing Veronica's magic affinity is strickly forbidden...**

 _The machine that Vexen hooked me up to, went completely haywire before exploding. That of course set off all of the more_ _ **unstable**_ _experiments in the lab._

 _We ended up blowing out the wall with the resulting explosion..._

 **126\. Veronica is not allowed to hang out with Wade Wilson.**

 _The rest of the Universe shutters in horror when the intermentional traveler meets the merc with a mouth. When Deadpool and I join forces, the fourth wall compelety shatters, and we have to patch it up with ducktape because glue melts it even further. Wade and i think it's hilarious, but the last time we teamed up we kinda caused a Zombie Apocalypse..._

 _On another unrelated note, I would like to extend my upmost appolgies to those souls stuck watching over the Walking Dead world..._

 **127\. (Submitted by Kiseki) Stealing Xemnas' Ethereal Blades, then telling him off for copyright infringement is not permitted...EVER...**

 _I have tried this before. I don't think I've ever seen Xemnas so pissed off..._

 _Honestly have no idea where Xemnas got them, but I have actually tested them out before. Turns out that their chemical composition and weapon structure is NOTHING like a Light Saber. The two actually explode when they come in contact with each other. A rather violent explosion as well... hehehe_

 **128\. Veronica is strictly forbidden from handling explosives.**

 _They found me cackling in front of a box of Dymamite, C4, Nitroglycerin, and Uranium..._

 _On another note..._

 **129\. Veronica is strictly forbidden from experimenting with Heavy Ion Fusion.**

... _They caught me playing around with a minutureized sun. Let me tell you, when someone interupts an incredibly sensitive Hydrogen experiment, the results are_ _ **not pretty**_ _. They're just lucky I was keeping it within the heavy duty testing room that I reenforced with Ademantium, irridium, and vibranium when Xemnas intereupted me._

 **130\. Actually, any kind of fusion experimentaion is forbidden.**

 **NO ACCEPTIONS VEXEN!**

 _(Sits giggling and typeing in the corner as Vexen is chewed out by Xemnas for experimenting with animal human hybrids. Deymx and Axel watch in confusion, before they notice the animal parts on themselves and decend into their new instincts...)_

 _Vexen was grounded from his lab for a month when his experiement with animal DNA and humanoid nobodies went south. He did manage to give Demyx Golden Retriver ears, and a tail, while Axel got cat ears, and a long cat tail. I barely kept my squeal under control..._


	14. 131-140

131-140

Ok, next set of rules!

I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts, and I triple dog dare the lawyers to prove me wrong!

* * *

 **131\. Letting Veronica meet Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner, is an EXTREMELY BAD IDEA!**

 _The Organization didn't know that I already had ties to SHIELD. Tony Stark is a certified genius, and Bruce Banner is as well, in their respective fields. The last time I was there, Tony and I teamed up to make me an Iron Woman suit. Bruce Banner and I had a bit of fun messing around with Gamma radiation and Biology. When I came back, the rest of the Organization freaked out when I appeared in the Avengers movie and kicked the crap out of Loki before revealing that he had been mind controlled the entire time._

 **132\. Transporting Demyx into Insaniquarium Deluxe, the computer game, while it is highly amusing, is not acceptable….**

 _I've been obsessed with that addicting computer game for years. And when he pissed me off a little too much, I dumped him into the game as a limited edition Bonus Pet. I laughed as he freaked out and tried to run from the various aliens, only to smack into the sides of the tank. After I typed in an explanation, he calmed down and started helping out by using Arpeggio to beat the crap out of the enemies._

 _It's really too bad that Xemnas and Saix forbid it after we both spent a week straight playing it._

 _(We still secretly do it sometimes though…. Don't tell Xemnas….)_

 **133\. In addition, Transporting Marlexia into various gardening games without permision is also frowned upon….**

 _In my defense, he actually liked Plants vs. Zombies after he calmed down and started helping me win. Every so often he asks me to put him in the game so he can vent a little stress…._

 **134\. Veronica is not allowed to troll the members of the Holy War with Zelretch…**

 _Oh god the looks on their faces! So Zelretch and I have been pretty good friends for years, from before he was turned. We kept in touch after we separated and he became the Mage Warden. A couple of months ago he invited me to come to his world again and be a witness to Fifth Holy War. The look on Archer's face when I showed up! God that was hilarious!_

 _He was already twitchy enough when it was just Zelretch showing up. But when I popped out of the woodwork, as the MASTER of ASSASSIN of all people, he LOST IT and started screaming about his sanity to the heavens while trying to bash his own head in on a wall._

 _Not to mention that Gilgamesh looked like a deer in the headlights when he got a good look at me. The, so called, KING OF HEROES, ran screaming for his mother in the opposite direction when I glomped him!_

 **135\. Veronica is not allowed to use the Warp.**

 _The Chaos Gods are chaotic enough without my help, it defeats their purpose if I actually BECOME the Warp Goddess of the Warp._

 _On another note, Slaanesh was delighted to see me again, as were Leman and The Emperor…._

… _.The other Chaos Gods not so much…._

 **136\. Do NOT interrupt Veronica's Fuzzy Time.**

 _Punishment for doing so is the worst torture imaginable._

 _I will subject you to 24 hours of Barney songs, while slowly breaking your mind as I kick up the pitch every thirty minutes…._

 _Even Xemnas and Sïax agreed that my methods are cruel and unusual._

 **137\. One does not go drinking with Sirius Black, they go to get a nasty hangover after getting drunk with Black.**

 _That night was absolutely hilarious! Luxord and I wondered who would win in a drinking contest, Sirius Black or Jack Sparrow. So we went out, commandeered Sirius for a night out of his world, grabbed Jack on the way back, and set them both up in front of a table loaded with the hardest alcohol we could find._

 _Turns out they have an equally high tolerance, and when they get shit faced drunk they **get.** **S** **hit.** **F** **aced.** **D** **runk**._

 _God, I think each of us downed three bottles of Firewhiskey infused Rum with vodka and bourbon chasers._

 _I really can't remember most of that night, and a lot of the following day. I DO know however that Luxord ended up in a bed with three women, and Sirius had a blast scaring the crap out of people with his animangus form. Jack just acted more confusing then he normally does._

 _As for me, well, I **think** I managed to win a high risk dice game against Davy Jones, cause this morning I woke up with a signed by a DJ, that said it was redeemable for one near death experience._

 _I gave it to Demyx._

 _Kingdom Heart's knows that that boy is stupid enough to really **need** it._

 **137\. (Submitted by Kiseki) Telling Veronica that the pool is drained, when it really isn't, also guarantees a manhunt.**

 _I love swimming, so when they pulled this prank on me so that they could have a private pool party, I was pissed. They were all my targets for the next month, and everyone was walking on eggshells around me._

 _Rest assured, I got my revenge…._

 _(Starts cackling evilly as the members wince)_

 **138\. It is true, one does not simply WALK into Mordor. Veronica sprints.**

 _This should be self explanatory. Everyone was freaking out when I disappeared with the Ring of Power, and the volcano exploded…._

 _On one hand, it **is** possible for a giant flaming cursed eye to look completely terrified…._

… _.On the other hand, I am now being hailed as Veronica the Purple._

 **139\. Veronica is not allowed to play Assassin's Creed.**

 _(Gives an innocent smile)_

 _I found the universe that the game is based on. The Brotherhood was all too happy to accept me into their ranks after I brought down an entire sector of the Templars on my own. Normally my methods revolve around non-lethal techniques, but I was all too happy to abandon those for a few days._

 _Although, I probably shouldn't have scared the Organization when I showed up in full Assassin's regalia._

 _They thought I was just Cosplaying..._

 **140\. Veronica is no longer allowed to play Black Ops, Halo, or Destiny.**

 _Axel, Roxas, Kixur, Xion, and Tranquility invited me to their weekly game night. I've never played the games, and apparently I never will again. I completely thrashed all five of them in PVP to the point that they all ganged up to take me down._

 _I still took them down, with extreme prejudice and absolutely no pity, breaking their records for kill strikes like it was child's play._

 _Which, let's be honest, WAS child's play to me._


	15. 141-150

**141-150**

Alright! Next part of the List!

As always, I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the other series mentioned. Veronica does belong to me though...

* * *

 **141\. Veronica is now registered as an Omega Level threat to the multiverse under the jurisdiction of Starfleet. Under no circumstances will she and Q be allowed to meet.**

 _Joke's on them, Q and I were drinking buddies, and the last time we got together we kind of broke reality._

 _So we inlisted the help of every reality warper that we knew, and together we pieced it back together again. That was the day that I founded the OWR (Order of Reality Warpers) a group dedicated to the warping of the multiverse into it's destiny. Q became one of my advisors, and I the Leader._

 _The other members are Gabriel from the Supernatural Verse, Zeltrech from the Grail Wars, Discord and Pinkemina Diana Pie from Equestria, Bill from Gravity Falls, Loki and Stephan Strange from Marval, Asura from Soul Eater, Truth from Fullmetal Alchemist, these nice girls named Cormack D. Eris Dawn from the Grand Line and Vega Cosmitella from Fiore, The Sage of Six Paths, The Oogakari Clan, Mighto Guy and his apprentice Rock Lee all from Konoha, The Chaos Gods from Warhammer 40k, a couple others who escape my mind at the moment, and (oddly enough) Deadpool..._

 _We have no idea how that insane 4th wall shattering idiot managed to break into our pocket dimension clubhouse, but that was grounds enough for a membership in our eyes._

 _On an unrelated note, we are still accepting membership applications!_

 **142\. (Submitted by Kiseki) It goes without saying that trying to steal Veronica's heart is an _extremely_ bad idea. Unless you are Axel...**

 _Xemnas knows that I only ALLOW him his continued existence on a whim, and because I find him extremely hilarious to annoy._

 _Axel claimed my heart a long time ago, as I did with him._

 _Literally on my part. I know **exactly** where his **real** heart is..._

 **143\. When in doubt, kill it with fire.**

 _I learned this the hard way about a century ago. Zombie apocalypse are no laughing matter..._

 _So now I leave NOTHING to chance, and when something goes out of control, I call my pyromaniac boyfriend in to take care of it. He is more than happy with me as his enabler._

 **144\. When life hands her lemons, Veronica makes orange juice.**

 _Vexen: (Sighs) I have tested this time and time again. I STILL have **absolutely no idea** how she fucking does it! For some reason, every time she tries to make lemonade, it comes out as orange juice._

 _Well what am I supposed to do about it? I love orange juice! This is one power that I DON'T want to figure out!_

 _Vexen: Well, I so suppose that the orange juice **is** good..._

 _(He wanders off to do more research)_

 _Alright, so little secret. I pump my chaos powers into the lemons whenever I make lemonade. I chemically and genetically alter them so that they taste like oranges. I **would** stop, but it's too funny watching him try to figure it out how I do it._

 **145.** The following items are hereby banned from Organization meetings:

Nekos

Mogekos

Death Scythes

Pikachus

Ash Ketchum

Prosciutto

Minestrone Soup

Fake Blood

Justin Bieber

Miley Cyrus

Vampires

Smoke bombs

Nunchucks

Candy canes

Mistletoe

Glass ornaments

Bubble wrap

Ukuleles

Guitars

Oboes

Flutes

Trumpets

All electronic amplifiers

Trombones

Drumsticks (Both the wooden for playing the drums, and the meat for eating)

Lighters

The Ninja Turtles

Wasabi

Candy Crush

All colors of Glitter

 _More to be added later..._

 **146\. (Submitted by Kiseki) Calling Saix 'Sailor Moon' Is prohibited.**

 _Not only does he see it as an insult to his manliness, he absolutely HATES being compared to a ditzy blond that is quite honestly a second rate Magical Girl in a tiny skirt._

 _I only call him that because it pisses him off._

 **147\. Veronica is known as the 'Destroyer of Dreams' for a _reason_.**

 _I was once summoned by a petty little seraph from Gabriel's home dimension. His name was Zachariah, and he had the most self absorbed, idiotic, He pissed me off because he wanted to steal my power and jumpstart the apocalypse._

 _Naturally I said no._

 _God, or as a few of the people in the know call him, Chuck, was extremely unhappy to learn that I was summoned because a few seraphs forgot how to love his humans._

 _He asked me for a favor, and I gleefully agreed._

 _Next thing you know, Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael are facing down their EXREMELY angry aunty who is about ready to rip them apart for trying to destroy the world during their little tantrums. The three of them cowered away from the raw energy I was putting out, not because it was Grace, but because it was something far older, and far more powerful._

 _Never underestimate the Spark of Creation combined with the Power of the Heart, tossed into the Kalediscope. Zeltrech was all too happy to troll the Arch Angels for a few centuries._

 _Of course, Gabriel got of scot free._

 **148\. (Submitted by Luna Lillyth) Do not question the white design of the castle.**

 _Xemnas: Launched into a long winded explanation that made my head hurt_

 _Xigbar: Said something about harder to practice stealth_

 _Xaldin: Said something about less wind resistance_

 _Vexen: Launched into ANOTHER long winded explanation that made my headache worse_

 _Lexaeus: Shrugged_

 _Zexion: Said something about the absence of color_

 _Saix: Said something about the inner reflection of a nobody_

 _Luxord: Told me that it was fate_

 _Marluxia: Told me that it absorbed light_

 _Larxene: Laughed and told me that it was a prank back in the early days of the Organization, and that they only kept the color because they couldn't figure out how the reverse it_

 _Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Xion, Kixur, and Tranquility: Laughed, told me they didn't know, then helped me to repaint the castle royal purple_

 _Xemnas demanded that we paint it over again, but the whole castle ended up turning this crazy lavender color._

 _Riku and Sora were amused when they saw it._

 **149\. (Submitted by Luna Lillyth) Do not dye anyone's hair.**

 _Ok, this one wasn't actually my idea._

 _AXEL got the bright idea that maybe dyeing Marluxia's hair would make him seem more manly._

 _Long story short, I switched out the bottle of Blond hair dye they were going to use with fire truck red._

 _Marly was pissed, and Axel couldn't sleep in his own bed for the next two months because vines kept tying him up while he was sleeping._

 **150\. (Submitted by Luna Lillyth) Do not cut said hair.**

 _Marly decided that Axel hadn't suffered enough. So he got a pair of hair clippers, and shaved Axel's head while he was sleeping._

 _Axel was pissed because he had been growing out his hair for **years.**_

 _ **I** was pissed because I **liked** his hair._

 _Good thing I had a vile of hair growth formula on hand, or Axel would **still** be regrowing his hair._


	16. 151-160

**151-160**

I'm back again! Alright! New Rulz!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but as long as you are still reading this story, Veronica is me, and I belong to myself!

* * *

 **151\. (Submitted by NatNicole) Never dye Kairi's hair black, and Xion's hair red while they are unconscious, then dump them in each other's rooms. Once the wake up, do NOT say, "Dammit, Namine! Haven't you learned your lesson!"**

 _I was in a pranking mood. Xion was the perfect victim for a prank._

 _Kairi just happened to be a bonus._

 _Don't worry, I brought her back home as soon as she stopped trying to kill me._

 **152\. On the scale of 1-5, Veronica is considered a level 10 mutant. Do _NOT_ intentionally provoke her.**

 _Charles Xavier was surprised and delighted to meet me back in my earlier days traveling the multiverse. Apparently my powers translate into mutant powers in their reality, and I was one of the single most powerful mutants they had ever encountered!_

 _He evaluated my powers personally, and stated that I was a Level 5 telepath, like himself and that my mental shields were damn near impenetrable. Then we went on to my other powers, and he was blown away by the control and raw power that I had._

 _The X-Men helped me get a better handle on my powers over the next few years, and I lent them a hand on a few missions. I have my own suit and a kickass codename too._

 _They called me Warp._

 **153\. (Submitted by Luna Lillyth) Do not question the hair.**

 _I tend to question a lot of things._

 _Hair should not be one of them._

 _Yet I continue to do so._

 _What is with the hair of the men in this dimension?! Do they all buy some obscure hair jell or something? Cause some of their spikes are completely ridiculous!_

 _So, I broke into Axel's bathroom one night, and discovered the secret._

 _He had like_ **TWENTY** _different types of hair care products, and_ **eighteen** _of them were hair jells._

 **154\. (Submitted by Kieski) Calling Zexion 'Smexy Zexy' is something only Veronica can get away with. Anyone else will be trapped in a book until further notice...**

 _Zexion likes me, as I am an avid reader, and enjoy debating with him over our favorite books._

 _I found out that, even though he lacks a heart, he is a romance fan!_

 _I prefer my uncensored westerns, you know, the ones filled with blood, gore, and impossible situations that more often than not get the hero hurt or nearly killed in gruesome ways?_

 _I also love fantasy, while Zexion countered that with Si-Fi._

 **155\. (Submitted by Kieski) No one, except Marluxia, Larxene, or Veronica, is allowed to go into Marluxia's garden.**

 _There are some dangerous plants in there, most of them poisoness, or man eating._

 _The Venus Fly Traps like me, as Marluxia bred them to be sentiant, and enjoy being scratched on the chin._

 _They all **hate** Axel however, as they can sense his fire nature._

 **156\. Veronica is not to have any contact with the Italian Mafia.**

 _Too bad for them. I have Reborn's number on speed-dial..._

 _...and Xanxus likes me for some extremely odd reason, though, he **has** admitted that I scare the shit out of him._

 _Nobody expects a two year old to be a competent hitman, and for a 16 year old to fear a seemingly harmless girl._

 _Apparently in their world I'm a latent Mist who's flames surfaced in a uniquely terrifying way._

 _Who knew?_

 **157\. Do not forbid Veronica to do anything while she is in earshot, intentionally or unintentionally. She sees it as challenge.**

 _I can now proudly state that I have successfully broken every rule on this list at least once!_

 _That is an achievement in my eyes, and a nightmare to everyone else._

 _Axel was so proud! And I got Vodka for my reward!_

 **158\. Veronica, PTSD is no laughing matter. Please stop Fangirl Squealing in earshot of the Superior.**

 _I, had absolutely no clue this happened._

 _I can honestly say that I had no idea Xemnas had been **that** mentally scared by the Fangirl Invasion._

 _I apologized as soon as I saw this rule posted up._

 _Still, his kitten Shelia **has** been therapeutic for him. He now only jumps if I start squealing when Vexen pairs us together for his emergence therapy, and that's when he has Shelia in his lap, purring up a storm._

 _As opposed to before, when he whipped out his Ethereal Blades, and tried to kill whoever was nearest to him at the time..._

 **159\. (Submitted by Kiseki) Bringing nogitsunes to a meeting is a _very_ bad idea.**

 _Nogitsunes are spirit foxes that have a nasty little trick of possessing you, then causing havoc in your body. They can only be seen by the possessed, which makes them incredibly hard to deal with. Well, they can be seen by the possessed, and me. That thing had a great sense of humor, and managed to dye and style Xemnas' hair to look like Sora's before it was caught. I took pictures..._

 _...a_ **lot** _of pictures..._

 **160\. (Submitted by Puggieblade) Do not, under any circumstances, bring any Mudkips into the World that Never Was. Saix is TERRIFIED of them.**

 _I am not even slightly sorry about this._

 _I am a major fan of Pokemon, and Mudkips are adorable._

 _How the HELL was I supposed to know that Saix was afraid of one of the cutest Pokemon?_

 _I thought it would be one of the best matches to his personality! Mudkips are notoriously happy and bubbly partners! I thought it would help him lighten up a bit!_


	17. 161-180

**161-180**

Happy birthday to me!

Happy Birthday to me!

Happy Birthday to meeeee!

Happy Birthday to me!

I am officially 19 today! Woo Hoo!

I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. But as Veronica and I are the same person I hold copyright of myself.

* * *

 _This set needs a speical explanation. One day a year, wherever I am, I completely cut loose with my powers, warping the dimension around me to my tastes. It is **always** in celebration of my birthday, and every time it gets  slightly wilder. _

_This year my birthday came about in the Kingdom Hearts Universe, in the World that Never Was..._

 _...as such, I felt like causeing more havoc than usual._

 _So today went a little something like this..._

* * *

 **162\. Veronica, while we know that it is your birthday, you are still not allowed to hold a Pokemon Tornament in the World that Never Was.**

 _I recreated the Pokemon World in the castle, with each of the Organization Members rooms as the various gyms._

 _Gleefully, I gave everyone a customized team of Pokemon, then set out to defeat them all..._

Xemnas: Giratina, Mewtwo, Unown, Darkrai, Deoxys, and Zoroark

Xigbar: Palkia, Garchomp, Seviper, Magmar, Gliscor, and Sharpedo

Xaldin: Rayquaza, Pidgeot, Staraptor, Dragonite, Areodactyl and Honchkrow

Vexen: Deoxys, Regice, Porygon-Z, Alakazam, Glaceon, and Vanillite

Lexaeus: Regirock, Cubone, Steelix, Dugtrio, Golem, and Rhyperior

Zexion: Mew, Ditto, Wobbuffet, Mawwile, Sudowoodo, and Kecleon

Siax: Cressselia, Gyarados, Salamance, Tyranitar, Primeape, and Aggron _(I made a point of keeping Mudkips off of his team.)_

Axel: Ho-Oh, Charizard, Flareon, Arcanine, Rapidash, and Houndoom

Demyx: Kyogre, Milotic, Octillery, Ludicolo, Vaporeon, and Quagsire

Luxord: Jirachi, Celibi, Sableye, Clefable, Persian, and Blissey

Marluxia: Shaymin, Tropius, Venusaur, Bellossom, Leafeon, and Roserade

Larxene: Raikou, Jolteon, Manectric, Luxray, Rotom, and Weavile

Roxas: Latios, Solrock, Umbreon, Minum, Gallade, and Meowstic _(Male)_

Xion: Latias, Lunatone, Espeon, Plusle, Gardevoir, and Meowstic _(Female)_

Kixur: Registeel, Scyther, Lucario, Skarmory, Bisharp, and Aegislash

Tranquility: Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Keldeo, Xerneas, Yveltal, and Diancie _(She was the most powerful, so I gave her a team of legendaries, and threw in an extra because she was my favorite.)_

 _My own team was made up of_ Arceus, Lugia, Suicune, Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem.

 _Needless to say, I kicked ass..._

 **163\. Veronica, we are well aware today is your birthday, that doesn't mean you can paint the** **_entire world_** **royal purple.**

 _I_ _loved_ _doing this. I dropped an atomic paint bomb on the castle._

 _I underestimated the blash radius..._

 **164\. Veronica, it's your birthday, but that doesn't mean you can shoot people with glitter guns.**

 _Black glitter is fucking_ _ **hard**_ _to get out of carpet..._

 _...so, of course, I coated everything_ _ **BUT**_ _the carpet in it!_

 **165\. Veronica, letting your various pets wander the castle, even though it's your birthday, is still frowned upon.**

 _Xemnas came face-to-face with the 50 foot basalisk from the Harry Potter dimension and nearly pissed himself. Don't worry, I charmed Ethelinda so that she wouldn't kill anyone with her eyes. But as Skippy the Unversed was sitting on her head and directing her towards Surperior, it wasn't much of a comfort for him..._

 **166\. Veronica, turning the Entrance Hall into a repilca of the Hawaiian Islands, just so you can go surfing, is not allowed, even if it is your birthday.**

 _I like surfing, and so few universes have beaches with good waves for it. Xemnas let it slide for the day, as it was my birthday, but I had to remove it first thing the next day. Meanwhile, I got to give surfing lessons to all of the Organization Members! Funny enough, Axel, Lexaeus, and Larxene were the best, and they were Fire, Earth, and Electricity, all complete opposites of Water._

 _Demyx completely sucked at it and his fucking_ _ **element**_ _ **is**_ **water** _!_

 **167\. Veronica, holding a drinking contest with the members of the ORW in the castle, is** ** _definatly_** **not tolarated, even though it's your birthday.**

 _The guys from the Order of Reality Warpers decided to celebrate with me for the day. The drinking started about half way through the party later that night. Things went from strange, to completely_ **freaky** _after that._

 _One must always keep constant tabs on_ _all_ _their limbs if a drunk Discord and a tipsy Truth are involved..._

 _...cause you might not get them back._

 **168\. Veornica, reinacting Loony Toons, Tom and Jerry, Soul Eather, One Piece, Fullmetal Alcamist, Fairy Tail and any other violent carrtoon is forbidden, even IF you are completely drunk. And yes, we know it's your birthday.**

 _I had a lot fun with this rule. Axel was more than happy to help me with recreating some of the more violent scenes._

 **169\. Veronica, filling the meeting room with whipped cream is not allowed, no matter how much you enjoy it, and even if it is your birthday.**

 _I like whipped cream._

 _Their argument is invalid._

 **170\. Veronica, denying someone's reality and substituting it with your own, is not good for some member's mental health. Yes, we know it's your birthday, and that you can actually control demensions, but it's still not allowed.**

 _Sias was being an ass._

 _So, I opened his eyes to my perception of reality._

 _His eyes widened, then slid out of focus as he started foaming at the mouth and dropped to the floor like a sack of rocks..._

 _...Like the time I convinced Mable Pines to eat an_ _ **entire box**_ _of that crazy Smile Dip stuff..._

 _...There was enough sugar in that suff that she was able to see how I view I world, and was completely sick to her stomack with the worst sugar crash in all recorded history later that day._

 _She said it was_ _ **totally**_ _worth it though._

 **171\. Veornica, creating a planet sized version of the game Risk in the training room of the castle, while educational and fun, does** **not** **mean you are queen of the World that Never Was, even when you win. Regardless that it is your birthday.**

 _I have never played Risk before, it was hilarious to see the looks on their faces when I chose Austraila, then completely swept the board after they disregarded me for about 25 rounds. I was crowned the Queen of the World by a very confused Xemnas when I won._

 **172\. Veronica, recreating the Jell-O mansion from** ** _"Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs"_** **, while** **highly** **ammusing, is not recommended, even though it is your birthday.**

 _The entire thing was made of lime Jell-O instead of orange, but everything else was true to the movie._

 _Even Xemnas had fun bounching around in it and he apprerciated the fact that most of the decorative statues had his face on them. He didn't like the fact that I bit the head off of one of them while he was watching though..._

 **173\. Veronica, you are not allowed to host the Running of the Chocobos in the castle halls. We know it's your birthday, and that you wanted too, but people could get hurt.**

 _This was hillarious!_

 _Imagine 200 giant birds, in a vareity of colors, running through the castle halls, chasing down almost the members!_

 _Sora, Riku, Kairi, Serenity Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Vanitas, Harmony, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Kixur, Tranquilty, Eraqus, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and I sat up on one of the balconies, out of reach of the birds eating popcorn, laughing, and cheering the birds on as we watched Xehanort get trampled by trained Chocobos._

 _Best birthday present_ _ **EVER!**_

 **174\. Veronica, releasing the Minions in the World that Never Was, while they are highly hilarious, is not recommended. Yes we know it is your birthday, no it's still not recommended.**

 _I love those yellow idiots, and the fact that most of them are explosion happy nutcases gives them a special place in my heart. They usually follow the most powerful 'Boss' they can find. I have been 'Biggest Boss' for awhile now, though I have given them permission to follow other 'Big Bosses' in my absence._

 _They were part of the Party Set Up, and they did a wonderful job with the decorations._

 **175\. Veronica, charming someone to speak backwards, while highly amusing, makes them hard to understand. Please refrane from doing so, even if it is your birthday.**

 _Oh god this was hilarious._

 _Vexen was being an ass._

 _He said that He couldn't see the sense in my way of doing things._

 _So I rectifyed the problem._

 _Esnes ekam ot desoppus si od I gnihton, nexev yllis!_

 **176\. Veronica, turning each of the Organization Members into Nekos, while extremely entertaining and highly insightful, is going against rule #130, and therefor already forbidden. Even if it is your birthday...**

 _I thought they were cute!_

Xemnas: Silver Cat _(We all laughed pretty hard at this. They restrained him as I took Blackmail Photos...)_

Xigbar: Weasel _(He was actually kinda cute with his little ears, and he posed for a picture.)_

Xaldin: Hawk _(He got tail feathers. We played the Chicken Dance. He was not ammused, and tried to throw lances at us. Too bad I locked away all the weapons the night before. No killing, or maiming, allowed on my birthday.)_

Vexen: Lab Rat _(He was either really pissed, or highly ammused. We couldn't tell because he was still speaking backwards...)_

Lexaeus: Brown Cat _(He actually smiled, and I swear he purred when I scratched his ears! O-O)_

Zexion: Owl _(He also had tail feathers. He was actually slightly pleased because Tranquility liked them.)_

Siax: Blue Wolfhound _(He was adorable with his cute fluffy ears and bushy tail. He was still completely out of it from earlier though, so he couldn't stop us from taking blackmail photos!)_

Axel: Red Cat _(I glomped him, and I am_ _ **not**_ _sorry that I squealed a little at his utter cuteness)_

Demyx: Labrador Retriever _(Tranquility glomped him. She liiiiikes him!)_

Luxord: Greyhound _(He was adorable.)_

Larxene: Mouse _(We all had a good laugh at this, before she tried to electrocute us...)_

Roxas: Yellow Kitten _(I laughed long and hard, and took plenty of blackmail photos.)_

Xion: Black Kitten _(She was really cute, and Kixur was visibly restraining himself from glomping her.)_

Kixur: Black Fox _(Xion actually_ _ **did**_ _glomp him. I got pictures of the hilarious shade of red his face turned...)_

Tranquility: Sparrow _(She was cute. Demyx and Zexion were staring at her for the rest of the day.)_

Me: Wolf _(Everyone was kinda freaked out, but they figured it was me... I never actually TOLD them that I was a wolf animagus...)_

 **177\. Veronica, we are well aware by now that it is your birthday. No, you may not tell the Nobodies to hand out invitations to your birthday party. If you want them delivered, do that yourself...**

 _This one was a little too late._

 _I sent out the Dusks with invitations to everyone in every world for my birthday party days beforehand._

 **178\. Veronica, if you are hosting the party, do not tell everyone that the entrence fee for guys is for them to loose their shirt, and the fee for girls is to kiss the Surperior.**

 _I was actually serious about this one though! You'd be suprised how many people actually believed me..._

 **179\. Veronica, Devil's Food Cake is not supposed to actually be made by the Devil himself, even if you wanted to see how the cake tasted on your birthday...**

 _Says you! Lucifer is an amazing baker!_

 _True he_ _ **tried**_ _to add a few_ _ **exoctic**_ _ingredients into the mix, but I had Gabriel watching him the whole time so he didn't actually get to add anything extra..._

 _Chuck agreed that it could be part of his community service for trying to kickstart the Apocalyps._

 _I told Lucifer he was lucky he wasn't on the cleanup crew._

 **180\. Veornica, if you are going to host a wild party in the world that never was, you WILL be the one handling the mess afterwards.**

 _I invited (and in some cases kiddnapped) everyone I knew from every dimension I have ever visited to a party that completely filled the entire world to capasity. That was a wild night, and when the alcohol started flowing like water, things got more than a little nuts._

 _Of course, everyone had a major hangover the next day, and the entire world looked like a warzone, a lot like the aftermath of the Fangirl Invasion acutally..._

 _Of course, I had to clean everything up the next day. Chuck loaned me Zacharia, Raphael, Michael, and Uriel for clean up duty though. They should be done with the mess sometime in June since their Grace is bound until the end of their scentences. He said I could have them as my permanent Cleanup Crew for the next thousand years or so, and to consider them his birthday gift to me._

 _As such, I was perfectly fine with accepting them, becuase of the rule that was posted up on the morning of the day before..._

* * *

 **161\. Veronica, because it is your birthday, every rule on** **The List** **will be overlooked for a full 24 hours once a year for your specific enjoyment, as long as you clean up your mess afterwards. As such, they are still in effect every other day of the year. Consider it my birthday gift to you. -** ** _Xemnas._**

 _...I always knew he cared._


	18. 180-210

**181-210**

 **Hey Guys! Sorry it took me awhile to update, but this is an extra long one in celebration...**

 **...celebration of the ONE YEAR ANIVERSERY OF THE LIST!**

 **WOOHOO!**

 **Can you believe it's been an ENTIRE YEAR since I started The List?**

 **I know I can't...**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, then Organization 13 would have been too busy dealing with Veronica (who belongs to me, as we are the same person,) to actually pull off any of their master plans...**

* * *

 _Time seemed to fly when I was in the Kingdom Heart's universe, and before I knew it, an entire year had passed me by. I don't think any of the others noticed though, as for the month after my birthday, I caused such a wide variaty of chaos that it pretty much distracted everyone..._

* * *

 **181\. Whoever the hell keeps glueing the fruniture and equipment in my labs to the ceiling, I will find you, and I will end you. ~ Vexen**

 _This one wasn't me. It was either Xigbar, becasue of his anti-gravity trick, or Axel, cause he's just as much of a prankser as I am._

 _Course, Vexen decided right off the bat that I was lying when I denied my involment..._

 _...I'll show him._

 **182\. Veronica, I'm sorry I acused you even after you said you didn't do it, but will you PLEASE stop the GLUE HELL?! ~ Vexen**

 _I got revenge._

 _Elmer's Glue can be a devistating force of pure terror when you know how to use it **just right** **.** _

_I thank Danny Phantom and KodiakWolfe13 for teaching me that._

 **183\. Don't ask Veronica about her family.**

 _Axel: She got all quiet after Siax asked her about them._

 _This **gleam** was in her eyes, one that I thought I would never see..._

 _...needless to say, we dropped the subject._

 **184\. Veronica, while we know you are the top interogator of the Organization, using said tecniques to find out who ate the last of your mint chocolate chip ice cream, is not permitted.**

 _Mint Chip is my favorite, and I was in my hell week of the month._

 _Everyone **KNEW** that carton of ice cream was MINE, I had it **LABLED**!_

 _When I find out who took it, if they are a man, they will cease to be one by the time I'm through with them..._

 _...If it's a girl...then I understand completely._

 **185\. Letting Veronica and Jack Frost meet, is a recipe for dissaster...**

 _The Organization has a better idea of the range of universes I have vistited since my birthday. They still have no idea how big the multiverse is though, and I am not inclined to reveal that just yet._

 _Jack Frost is a fricking riot to be around. Vexen was blamed for all of the ice related pranks we pulled before Roxas let slip that Jack had infltrated the Castle._

 **186\. When Veronica's singing, it's wise to sit back and listen for a moment before you approce her in any way.**

 _When I sing, I'm usually expressing large amounts of emotion in a more productive way since Vexen recomended I get a hobby._

 _I usually sing along to different types of music when I'm in different moods._

 _I tend to go pop and rock when I'm happy or excited, and go country when I'm depressed or sad._

 _Normally though, I just listen to anything to anything that pops up on my playlist when I need to relax._

 **187\. Do not interupt Veronica when she is watching TV, the results will be disaserous.**

 _I am a Criminal Minds fan, mostly because the actors that star in it look EXACTLY like the real deal._

 _I also love Bones, NCIS, Doctor Who, and Once Upon a Time for exactly the same reason..._

 _...Making me miss my shows, is a good way to end up mauled._

 _And no one will pity you for it, gaurenteed._

 **188\. Veronica is terrifyed of Lightning. Larxene, this does not mean you can terrorize her.**

 _Yeah, I'm actually afraid of something._

 _Big shocker right?_

 _Larxene was incidentally the first one to figure it out..._

 _She finally noticed that I flinched whenever a few sparks came near me, and called me out on it. She was shocked with I told her I had a perfectly rational fear of Lightning. She couldn't believe that one of my greatest fears was something I was around every day, as she and I actually had a **lot** of girl talk and she likes to play around with her electricity when she's bored. She agreed that we needed to keep up appearences, and decided (without telling me) to help me get over my fears..._

 _...needless to say, I was jumpy as hell for about a month._

 **189\. Horror movies are banned.**

 _Yeah, I don't like horror movies._

 _But they sometimes give me the **best** ideas for pranks._

 **190\. Veronica, charming the entire Organization to look nearly identical, while it is HIGHLY ammusing and a great tactic to confuse out our enemies, leads to utter confusion...**

 _I watched a very interesting movie that taught me all about these delightful little beings know as the children of the corn..._

 _...Needless to say I was laughing my ass off as the entire Organization freaked out._

 **191\. Veronica, using your Mist Flames to try and activate the other Organization Member's flames, is not recomended.**

 _Turns out that each member of the Organization has their own flame type! Unfortunatly (or fortunatly if you want to look at it that way) I am not a highly capaible Sky, so I can't make them active unless I subject them to copius amounts of torture._

 _Needless to say Xemnas vetoed that plan as soon as I said the words, 'flames,' 'active,' and 'torture.'_

 **192\. (Subbmitted by Infinity Soul) Do not let Veronica meet an alternet version of Veronica. The Multiverse couldn't handle that meeting the first time...**

 _(Giggles insanely) My alternets are **all too happy** to let me corrupt them._

 _Let me clue you in..._

 _I have met many alternets of myself, and we usually have our own booth at the annual Interdimensional Troll Convension, with a questioning pannel as well. It's awesome, but it gets pretty insane some times, especially when you factor in our various powers and abilities..._

 _One of my alternets is a Mafia Boss! And she's a SKY too! Coincedentally, I have alternets for every other flame type too! So we became her surggate guardians! At the moment, she's flirting with Byakuran... No idea how the hell that happened..._

 _And one of my other's is actually a LOT more serious than the rest of us. She's a born and bred Keyblade Master, and gave me permission to record her story. She's also a LOT older than most of us though, and has been through quite a bit, so it wasn't really suprising after she finsished her story. She's got Axel in her court as well._

 _Then there was that one weird version of me...Aparently I ended up with the name Vulpes, and was raised by Dracule Mihawk. She had Ace and Marco on her arms though, so most of my alternets were soooo jealous._

 _There were other's too: Dragon Slayer Queen Vega Cosmitella and her mate Laxus Dreyar, Juilet Kingsley the White Queen of Wonderland and her husband Henry, Victoria Kyle the Avalonian daughter of Catwoman and her boyfriends Barry Allen and Kaldur, The Stein twins Veronica and Raymond along with Justin Law and Victoria Kamiya the Queen of the Digital World, Cormack D. Eris Dawn 'The Chaos Goddess' and her **three** husbands, Vega Black daughter of Artemis, Lilith Jaeger and her boyfriend Mike Chilton, Layla Costas the keeper of the Millenium Book, and Dusk Ketchum._

 _We have a lot of fun every year. They asked me to bring along **my** version of the Organization next time, so we can freak them out._

 **193\. Veronica is allowed three weeks of vacation time every quarter. No questions asked...**

 _Axel: Frankly, **we don't wanna know what she does on her various trips.** Some of the stuff she brings back for Vexen to experiment with is downright **W** **eird**. And yes, it deserves a capital letter. Last time I heard, she was planning a trip to some big convension for the whole Organization._

 _Kingdom Heart above I hope it's not another Fan Convension, we're **still** dealing with the PTSD from the Fangirl Invasion..._

 **194\. Veronica, turning the World that Never Was into a Minecraft Dimension is _not_ allowed.**

 _I was snickering the entire time as the Members tried to figure out how to play and survive._

 _It was even funnier to see their reactions when the Sun actually ROSE over the world..._

 _Let's just say that it ended badly when the sun set though..._

 _...in **completely** unrelated news though, the Members are now taking my zombie apocolyps contengency plans seriously._

 **195\. Veronica, laser pointers are supposed to be tools, not toys for when one of Vexen's experements goes _wrong._**

 _That, was completely hilarious._

 _Vexen had a sensitive experiment going one time in his lab, and I 'just so happened' to 'slip' near it and 'acidentally' knock it into an air vent._

 _Turns out, it was a serum based on my Shapeshifting powers that accidentally got contaminated by Scooter and Sheila's DNA._

 _It turned everyone into kittens._

 _By Kingdom Heart they were adorable!_

 _That's when I broke out the laser pointer..._

 _It took two weeks for the serum to wear off, a very cute two weeks that I managed to squirrel away **many** blackmail photos of._

 **196\. The following Items are hereby banned from Organization Meetings:**

Cell Phones

Record Players

Gaming Consoles

Buster Swords

Cloud Strife

Sewing Machines

Mudkips

Marshstomps

Swamperts _(Apparently Siax is terrifyed of all Evolution Stages)_

Whipped Cream

Lucifer _(Everyone freaked out)_

Discord

Sushi

Dying Will Flames _(Of any kind)_

All Acrobaleno

Xanxus Vongola

The Varia

Oreos

 _More to be added later..._

 **197\. (Submited by Kiseki) Never, EVER, give Repliku or Veronica Oreos. It's guaranteed that the results will be catastrophic...**

 _I'm an Oreo addict._

 _Apparently so is Repliku._

 _Repliku and I bonded over that fact._

 _We will literaly do_ anything _for Oreos._

 _We proved that after we stripped down Sephiroth and hypnotised him to do the chicken dance while covered in peanut butter._

 _The Unversed attacked him in the first ten seconds..._

 **198\. (Submitted by Kiseki) Eevee is one of the few Pokemon that are suitable pets, as the others could destroy you in two seconds...**

 _I have an entire team that is made of Eevees and their various evolutions. Since I started breeding them, I have discovered ten new evolution paths..._

 _Vexen was fasinated by the cute little furballs, and asked for one that he could study._

 _I relented on the condition that he always remember that Glacier, his new Glaceon, was supposed to be his friend and partner, not a science experiment._

 _The two of them are a great team._

 **199\. (Submitted by NinjaBrony88891) Never go dancing with Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker.**

 _This was absolutly hilarious!_

 _I shangheighed Axel to go dancing with me on Corusant one evening and who do we run into?_

 _Anakin Skywalker, before he went darkside._

 _That dude was a riot, and one hell of a party animal once you get him to loosen up._

 _We had a ton of fun that night, and agreed to meet up to go out again._

 _We still do, even though he's going by Vader now._

 _You should see the looks on people's faces when we show up at the raves decked out in glowsticks._

 _We usually end up fighting with glowstick Lightsabers by midnight._

 **200\. Veronica is not allowed to antagoize the Justice Leauge.**

 _Xemnas: This was a personal request from a man who called himself Batman._

 _He told me that Veronica was banned from causing chaos in their world after an incident with a reality warper._

 _He informed me of the incident, and the fact that she actually managed to defeat him by engaging him in a mulit-dimentional prank war._

 _She also bitch-slapped Morganna Le Fay..._

 _...and the two of them decended into the biggest magical catfight in a milennium._

 _The only reason she wasn't arrested was because she actually prevented a zombie apocolyps with her 'kill it with fire' thing..._

 _...they awarded her with a shiny medal and a full leauge membership._

 **201\. Fear Factor is banned...**

 _Xaldin: I usually love the chaos she brings. (Glares) But we do_ **NOT** _need to give her any_ ** _more_** _ideas..._

 **202\. Veronica is not allowed to troll the World Government.**

 _I have a bounty on that world._

 _They know me as Cormack D. 'Dimensional Rift' Veronica. My counterpart thought it would be hilarious if I took her last name. I was definatly crazy enough for the D._

 _I never bothered to tell them that I wasn't a D. They assumed._

 _And to assume is to make an ass of you and me._

 _I appeared in the middle of the War of the Best, kiddnapped Sengoku, Whitebeard, Fire Fist Ace, Garp the Hero, Straw Hat Luffy, Red Haired Shanks, and Admiral Aokiji._

 _I dumped Magma Bastard (aka Admiral Akainu) in a high security cell in my hammerspace to torture later._

 _We met up with 'The Revolutionary' Monkey D. Dragon, and 'Gentleman Pirate' Outlook D. Sabo, and went out for Ice Cream._

 _Had a great time._

 _Then I 'forgot' to give the Pirates and Revolutionaries to the World Government._

 _I now have a bounty of 1,700,000,000 Beli, and am now known as the World's Most Wanted Woman..._

 _...It was worth it..._

 **203\. Veronica is not allowed to attempt to tame Hellhounds. Of any kind.**

 _I have experimented with several different breeds of the beasts. I have only ever sucessfuly partially tamed two kinds. Percy Jackson Hellhounds are the easiest to work with cause they respond to affection and treats, while Riddick Hellhounds are more agressive because of their instinctual taste for human flesh._

 _Both **can** be tamed however, and I have an intermingled and crossbred pack living in my Pocket Dimension. They enjoy hunting the idiots I dump in there from time to time, and are currently enjoying hunting down a certian Marine Magma Bastard._

 _Good thing they're immune to magma and high temperatures._

 **204\. (Submitted by Kiseki) putting anaesthetics in people's drinks is generally a bad idea, unless it's a prank war.**

 _You should have seen the looks on their faces!_

 _Okay, so dinner time is the only time that the entire Organization is gathered together outside of meetings. It was ordered by Xemnas not long after I arrived as a way to let everyone socialize._

 _Needless to say this immediatly made it the biggest high risk prank target in the world._

 _Naturally, I fired the opening shot of the 7th prank war of the year, by dosing Axel's drink with sleep meds._

 _He keeled over into his spagetti not five minutes later, and everyone paniced thinking he was dead._

 _Naturally I was just laughing my ass off._

 _Suprisingly, so was Siax..._

 **205\. Arguing with Veronica is pointless.**

 _(Entire Organization sighs and groans)_

 _Xemnas: We've all given up arguing with her by this point..._

 _Axel: It just leads to frustration, and migranes._

 _Zexion: She's only gotten worse since her birthday._

 _Axel: Wait a minute, didn't she show up about a year ago?_

 _Demyx: Yeah, she did!_

 _Roxas: Why don't we celebrate? Throw her a surprise party?_

 _Xemnas: And exellent idea No.13. Siax! Begin the planning!_

 _Siax: Right away surperior._

 **206\. Don't keep secrets from Veronica.**

 _The entire Organization is walking on eggshells around me._

 _They are hiding something, I can sense it..._

 _I **WILL** discover what it is!_

 **207\. Distracting Veronica with shiny objects is a a sure fire way to keep her occupyed.**

 _Axel dangled a shiny coin in front of my face when I tried to interrogate him._

 _I kind of have tunnel vision for shiny objects._

 **208\. (Subbmited by Kiseki) Don't challange Veronica to a bake off. You will get your ass kicked.**

 _This is self explanitory._

 _Xaldin, who usually takes care of meals, heard me boasting about my baking skills and challenged me._

 _Ten cakes, fourteen pies, and six dozen cookies later he admitted to crushing defeat._

 **209\. Veronica loves surprises.**

 _I finally figured out what everyone was hiding from me._

 _They planned an anniversary party to celebrate the day I showed up._

 _We had a blast._

 **210\. Veronica, never forget. Even though we don't have hearts, we still care. ~Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, Kixur, Xion, and Tranquility.**

 _I feel the love._


	19. 211-220

**211-220**

 **Hey, I know it's been awhile. But I'm back! And with a new set of ten!**

 **But first, something that has come to my attention.**

 **To answer your question and _Sunny Lighter_ and avoid future confusion, Tranquility is the Nobody piece of a set of Oc's that I'm working on for my Kingdom Hearts series, The Balance Saga. She, Kixur, and Roxas were found together in Twilight Town, but unlike them, when the one who discovered them went to give her a new name, her name apppeared and refused to be scrambled...**

* * *

 **211\. (Subbmitted by Arukune) Cutting Xemnas's hair is a bad idea.**

 _(Snort) I didn't acutally cut it. I charmed it to change color and style depending on how irritated he was. His own was 'relativly calm', mine was 'ready to kill someone.' It changed into everyone elses as the degrees of irritation increased. It took him a week to figure out what everyone else was laughing about, and that was only because he went to the bathroom pissed as all hell._

 _God, his scream echoed through the entire castle._

 _It was music to my ears._

 **212\. (Submitted by Dark Punxysaur) No one is allowed to call Xemnas, Mansex.**

 _Yes, we know it's his name scrambled up again._

 _No, it is not his name from when he was alive._

 _Yes, we **know** it's hilarious._

 _No, you're still not allowed to call him that!_

 **213\. The following items are hearby banned from Orgnization Meetings:**

Hawaiian Death Metal _(I didn't even know this was a_ _ **thing**_ _until Dem_ _yx_ _introduced me to it!_ _That was a great day..._ _)_

Sleep Meds _(Everyone keeled over one by one. They were all terrifyed_ _and thought we were being attacked_ _, I was laughing my ass off.)_

Speakers

Flash Mobs

Musical Instruments _(After the Hawaiian Death Metal, Xemnas decided he wouldn't take any more chances. Demyx cried.)_

Pie-catapult _(I enjoyed this one waaaaay too much.)_

Masamune _(Sephiroth went nuts looking for it)_

Sephiroth _(He busted into the meeting and stole his sword back from me...)_

Genesis _(He drove everyone nuts as he kept quoting Loveless every five fucking minutes.)_

Loveless on CD _(Genesis was proud of me.)_

 **214\. (Subbmitted by NinjaBrony88891) Veronica is not allowed to meet other people's Ocs.**

 _Okay, yeah, I can see the disaster waiting to happen with that one. Yup, this is one rule I will obey..._

 _...Especially after that warning from_ Infinity Soul...

 **215\. (Submitted by ReynEnoshima) No giving Zexion the Death Note, everyone will die a painful and miserable death.**

 _He tried, believe me, but I managed to get that thing away from him before he did anything too drastic._

 _I also had to revive Demyx a few times because the idiot annoyed him..._

 **216\. Surfing is to be done on your own time, not durring important meetings.**

 _I skipped out on a meeting one time to catch a great swell that was hitting the beaches of Atlantica._

 _I got portaled off of my board, still in my wetsuit, and into the middle of the meeting._

 _Needless to say, I was pissed at Xemnas for about a month._

 **217\. The Shipping Chart is an object of legend, no male is to look upon it's glory, lest they forfit their sanity...**

 _Larxene and I have finally completed our greatest acomplishment to date. The Shipping Chart is about two hundred feet long, and includes almost everyone in the worlds on it. It spans the walls of an entire training room that we 'quarinteened off' after one of Vexen's experiments trashed the palce to avoid prying eyes._

 _She and I are possibly the only one's who will ever fully understand the damn thing, as anyone with the Y chromosome who tries ends up with a massive headache, and the unexplainable urge to bash their head against the nearest wall..._

 _We are currently training Xion and Traquility as our Acolytes in the Sisterhood of the Ship._

 **218\. Veronica is not allowed to Troll the Sannin.**

 _Sarutobi laughs his ass off when I screw around with his students, so I make a point of doing so at least once a year._

 _In a single afternoon, I replaced all of Jiraya's Icha Icha notes with transcripts from_ Twilight, _made it so that Tsunade actually WON BIG in the casinos for a single night_ _only to loose it all the next morning,_ _and replaced Sasuke at the last second with a Blood Clone when Orochimaru went to give him the hickey of doom._

 _They were PISSED at me for th_ _e next few months, and it was only when I stopped Sau_ _r_ _tobi's death at Orochimaru's hands_ _the first time,_ _that Jiraya and Tsunade forgave me._

 _Orochimaru can go shove his head up his ass for all I care._

 _Plus, I didn't want one of my oldest friends to die at the hands of a snake bastard. One time was enough..._

 **219\. Veronica is indeed Enlightened.**

 _This does_ _not_ _mean I need to act more mature however, to the dismay of Master Shifu and the eternal amusement of Master Oogway._ _Po and I bonded over_ _dumplings, and Tai Lung had his ass kicked seven ways to sunday by the time we were through with him._ _So did Shen_ _for that matter._

 _When Kai showed up, he stopped for a moment, looked at me with wide eyes, then literally ran screaming like a terrified five year ol_ _d_ _girl from me._

 _Po and I laughed our asses off, until I unlocked the so called Dragon Warrior's full potential._

 _Then I was laughing my ass off as Po was groaning in pain_ _from having all his Chi Gates thrown open at once._

 **220\. Don't let Veronica play the evil villan. She tends to steamroll the heroes, or convert them, and we're running out of willing volunteers as it is! -The Greek Gods**

 _(Smiles innocently)_ _I may have pissed off_ _the King of the_ _Gods the last time I visited my_ _counterpart Vega Black_ _and her husbands Luke Castellan and Pietro Maximoff_ _. Zeus refused to acknowlage that a meer slip of a girl could possibly_ _the power to_ _make the primoridals shake in_ _absolute terror_ _with her meer presence_ _._

 _So I showed that sexist bastard the_ error of his ways.

 _Hera gleefully asked if I could be_ _her_ _patron goddess once I was through with him, and Nemisis was_ _asking me for tips about revenge scheemes._

 _Zeus had me labled as a highly dangerous monster, and has s_ _i_ _nce then delighted in sending heroes after my head._

 _T_ _hat asshat Hercules didn't even last ten_ _seconds ag_ _ainst me and anyone I liked, I converted to my side._

 _The_ _heroes_ _like me better anyway. I give out free_ _homemade_ _cookies_ _every friday_ _,_ _and_ _I_ _provide dental, health, and life insurance. I also give them Hazard Pay._

 _A lot of the gods liked me better too..._

 _..._ _hmmm._


	20. 221-230

**221-230**

 **Hey guys! Gear up for another ten!**

* * *

 **221\. Veronica can dethrone powerful arrogent shitheads who call themselves gods, piss her off at your own risk.**

 _Zeus finally got on my bad side when he tried to_

 _I dragged Zeus off his platinum throne, and drop kicked him into Tartarus while the other gods cheered me on. The last anyone saw of him was a few monsters who witnessed ,rhea dragging him off by the ear. She was absolutely pissed at him for dissrespecting one of the Three Ancients of Universal Balance, and getting castrated for his dissrespect!_

 _Turns out that Zeus had been ruling through fear for the passed five centuries, and had pretty much held their children hostage to get the other gods to behave._

 **222\. Veronica is the creator goddess of her own Pantheon, piss her off at your own risk.**

 _I immediatly started putting everything to rights when I informed the Greek/Roman gods that any oaths on the Styx would be null and void by order of Chaos herself if they swore themselves to me._

 _Needless to say, they jumped at the chance and I am now the belevolent ruler of the Byzatian Pantheon after they finally managed to fully merge their two halves._

 _God, their faces when Chaos (aka my Guardian Past) skipped up to me in the form of a six year old girl and glomped me while squealing that her big sister Balance had finally come back._

 **223\. (Submitted by Kiseki) Chinese Lion costumes are not to be used for scaring the Organization members...**

 _I had a very exciting Chinese New Year. The look on Xemnas' face when I led the celebration through the castle halls was histerical!_

 _I managed to scare the hell out of everyone by sneeking up behind them in full costume and playing a lion roar that I recorded while in the Pride Lands. I swear everyone jumped out of their skins swearing up a storm._

 **224\. (Also Submitted by Kiseki)...this also aplies to dragon costumes and large drums.**

 _This one should be obvious. I pounded a large drum right behind Siax, and with his enhanced hearing he jumped and hit the ceiling so hard that he went_ **through** _it._

 **225\. (Submitted by Dark Punxysaur) No mooning Siax.**

 _ **I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS SACRED THIS ONE WASN'T ME!**_

 _It was all Axel's fault!_

 _He got ahold of my computer and discovered the wonder that is the Internet._

 **226\. (Submitted by Infinity Soul) I am not allowed to ride donkeys into any formal meetings.**

 _(Snorts) I got summons from the United Council of the The Multiverse. I decided to show up in style._

 _I scared the hell out of everyone when I rode a bronco donkey I rented from the local rodeo into the meeting hall dressed like a cowgirl._

 _Snowflake was still half wild, and tried her damn hardest to buck me off while I was preforming on her back like a professional stunt rider. The entire council was shell shocked at my entrence, especially when I landed in front of them perfectly fine (Like a Boss) after Snowflake tried to kick me in the ass._

 _Apparently Infintiy Soul neglected to warn the council just **how** random and insane I choose to be on a good day._

 **227\. I am not allowed to reinact GTA in the World that Never Was.**

 _I got Axel and Xigbar hooked on GTA5 and they begged me to help them recreate the game in the World that Never Was._

 _We used paintball guns, worked out a way to create working spawn points whenever we crashed cars, boats, motorcycles, helicopters, or planes and made it so that whenever we 'died' we would automaticly return to the nearest spawn point. All powers were allowed, and nothing was against the rules as we battled it out on the streets for days at a time._

 _We had a riot when the other members finally figured out what we were doing and joined in. Xemnas kept getting pissed off that I jacked all his good cars though, and that led to the ban._

 _He shouldn't have left the keys where I could steal them!_

 **228\. Veronica is not allowed to expeirement with fish DNA.**

 _That, was hiliarious._

 _When I was done, everyone was swimming around in the lab's fish tank looking like characters from Finding Nemo and Finding Dory! Axel made a very adorable lion fish, and Siax was pissed when he figured out I turned him into a flounder. Demyx was a blue tang, and seemed to enjoy zipping around and around the tank like a dementted torpido._

 **229\. Veronica is hearby banned from Fairy World.**

 _That was an awesome day. I finally managed to get the cordinates for Fairy World after interogating this fairy named Binky. He didn't even know it was an interogation, and happily pointed me towards the world after I gave him a cookie._

 _I managed to paint the entire world black, replaced everyone's wands with gummy versions, and reigned over all of my chaotic magical empire until Jorgan Von Strangle and the elder faires decided that enough was enough and drop kicked me into an abyss._

 _They now have legends of Eris Veronica, a spirit of chaos that tried to take over Fairy World in a confusing campaine before she was vanquished. They say that one day I will find my way back, and begin conquoring again._

 _I enjoyed myself waaaaay too much there._

 **230\. Veronica, Tecno Death Metal, while it is a highly entertaning and efective interogation tecnique, is not to be played full blast in the castle after 10 PM.**

 _I have a highly varied taste in music, and for some reason I thought that blasting it at two in the morning was a good idea one night._

 _I had it on full blast and couldn't even hear them pounding on my door until they broke it down._


	21. 231-240

**231-240**

 **Alright guys! Here's the next ten!**

 **But first, to address a few things!**

 **To _Chris of the Skazes,_ I've got another story called Reasons Behind the Rules. It's name is kinda self explaintory. The Yuffie/Naruto rule is already posted up. The whole Roxas – Zoro thing is going to be posted soon so hold on, but yes, yes he did, and he failed epicly.**

* * *

 **231\. I am not allowed to mess with my government handler/watcher.**

 _Actually, I don't really mind_ Infinity Soul _keeping an eye on me. It's the fact that after the whole Donkey Bronco in the Meeting thing, The Untied Council of the Mulitverse or UCM deicded to assign them to me as a watcher, that pisses me off._

 _It pissed both of us off to be honest, but_ Infinity Soul _has decided to enjoy this assignment, collect their ridiculous government salery, and help me screw with their heads while relatively trying keeping me out of trouble with the higher ups, and hopeful curb my more **destructive** chaotic tendincies._

Infinity _told me, and I quote_ 'They acutally think that is possible. Oh well, if they want to pay me my ridiculous government salary (Ahh there's the reason) for that lost cause, their trouble.'

 _On that note actually..._

 **232\. (Submitted by Infinity Soul) I am not allowed to use neuralizers for recreational use. The Men in Black don't like their gagets used all willy-nilly.**

 _While I am known as Agent V umongst them, Agent K and Agent J don't really like me since I am tecnquiliy an alien myself. They were pissed because I started using my government issue neuralizer on the Organization._

 _I mean come on, I really **do** have to use it on them from time to time, especially that one time Xemnas managed to find my stash of the games..._

 _...Have to keep the timeline on course after all._

 **233\. (Submitted by Kiseki) Switching the lables on Vexen's chemicals is prohibited.**

 _Vexen gets pissed whenever he adds the wrong things to his beakers and his experiment explodes. He's had to regrow his eyebrows tweleve times since I came to the world._

 _His lab still smells like burnt watermelon and hair, and still has the purple blast marks that decorate it from the last explosion._

 **234\. I am not allowed to introduce the Organization to other versions of myself.**

 _I screwed with the entire Organization's heads that day. The Annual Interdimesional Troll Convention is a jewel of the universe that everyone of the Freerunner4427verse attends religiously. This year was our turn to host, and we set it up in our pocket dimensions. We recieved an overwelming wave of amazingly positive reviews this year, and we've been asked to host it again next year to the horror of the Organization, and the delight of everyone else._

 **235\. (Submitted by Dark Punxysaur) No shipping Saix/Xemnas unless they're couple.**

 _(Snort) Saix and Xemnas are not a couple. Neither of them are Gay, and they **really** don't like it when people assume they're together._

 _I only do it becuase I think it's hilarious, and because they know they can't touch me._

 **236\. (Submitted by Sunny Lighter) I'm not allowed to leave decapitated heads in the fridge...even if they're fake (or are they?)**

 _Yeah, they're fake. I visit this awesome bakery that makes fully lifelike limbs and heads out of bread. It's pretty freaky when you open the fridge, or the breadbox, and find a severed limb or head._

 _I left a camera on in the kitchen and manahed to catch the Organization's reactions to it._

 _God, that was hilarious..._

 _...I don't think I've ever laughted so hard in my entire life._

 **237\. Going drinking with Summon Animals is not for lightweights.**

 _Gamabunta is one hell of a drinker. Did you know that for more than 9/10ths of the Naruto series he's actually completely wasted?! He's also apparently the one who taught Rock Lee's original family the Drunken Fist and the Drunken Sword._

 _The Slug and the Snake bosses apparently don't really like him because they're **total lightweights!**_

 _Well, that, and Manda can't get drunk off of alcohol..._

 _...apparently he can only get drunk off the blood of his summoner's enemies._

 **238\. Completely insane people who bust into our dimension are to be monitered at all times.**

 _Yeah, it was Deadpool again._

 _I have no idea how the **hell** he keeps breaking in, cause every single one of my counterparts and I myself have made a point of reinforcing every dimensional barrier that we've specificlly keyed to his signature every single day._

 _He still leaves Deadpool shaped holes in the barriers, and it's starting to piss me off._

 _The next time he showes his ugly mug in my world again, regardless of his membership to the ORW and his invunerability, I'm gonna % &*#%^$ ^$## that *&^#$%^ &*#$ for risking my dimension's distruction and _make sure he stays that way forever this time!

 **239\. (Submitted by Kiseki) Rocket launchers are prohibited in the World that Never Was.**

 _This was after an incident with the Keyblade weilders, and a very annoyed Reno. An angry Turk is an explosive happy Turk, regardless of gender, and they tend to bring out the big guns for the smallest infractions._

 _Reno is my ammo supplier, and we have a very unique understanding of eachother. That does include ratting eachother out to the cops or various other law enforcement on occasion, along with pointing and laughing if the other epicly fails to escape them._

 _Reno ratted me out to the Keyblade weilders, and they showed up at our usual meeting spot in the World that Never Was. Thankfully, Reno tipped me off beforehand, and stashed a few brand new modle of Rocket Launchers and Ammo at the spot, along with a note informing me that he wanted me to beta test the rocket launchers, that the cost of ammo was being covered by the Science Department, and odering me to have fun with it._

 _And have fun I did._

 _I think I destroyed two consecutive blocks of the city with my fun before the Organization showed up to see what the hell was going on. After that the ban was put into place, and Reno and I had to find a new location._

 **240\. Veronica is not allowed to handle any ammo in the World that Never Was.**

 _Xemnas jsut doesn't like the fact that I'm a better shot then he will ever be._

 _I even kicked Xigbar's ass in the shooting range..._

 _...I was blindfolded at the time._

 _On another note, I have to get any supplies outside of the World that Never Was if I even want to **use** any of my better explosives or guns._


	22. 241-250

**241-250**

 **Here's the next ten! Hope you enjoy!**

 **On another note, I'm running low on ideas again...**

 **...HELP!**

* * *

 **241\. The following items are hereby banned from Organization Meetings:**

Dolores Umbridge _(She pissed off Surpirior in the first ten seconds of the meeting. It didn't end well, for her at least...)_

Voldemort _(He's a joke umong the evil_ _communities_ _.)_

Fanged Frisbees _(Axel and I decided to_ _deage ourselves and_ _attend Hogwarts_ _as excange students_ _for a few weeks with Vega Black, one of my counterparts. We saw_ _the Weasely Twins playing with one of_ _these and couldn't resist...)_

Slytherin's Basilisk _(Nice going, go ahead and hurt Ethelinda's feelings. She can't even hurt anyone anymore!)_

Whipped Cream

Ice Cream

Bubble Tea

Wasabi

Sharpened Chopsticks _(One word... Larxene.)_

Squeaky Toys

Indominous Rexs

Velociraptors

T-Rexes

 **242\. (Submitted by Infinity Soul) Don't ask an omnipotent being to prove he doesn't exist.**

 _Infinity was wrong, this was hilarious! You know that Alien X guy from Ben 10? I asked one of them this and, I shit you not, it stood still for about ten minutes before it's head spontaiously exploded. Granted, I got in major trouble with Asmith and Professor Paradox for doing that, but it was worth it!_

 _Infinity, eat your heart out._

 _Or better yet, I'll take you up on that offer of dinner at the end of the universe._

 **243\. Ultimate Frisbee is not to be played in the castle halls.**

 _Trust me, if you get hit just right by a frisbee it hurts like hell. Xemnas got nailed south of the border by one that I threw..._

 _...after he stopped squealing in sopranio he sliced our frisbee in half with his Etherial Blades._

 **244\. (Submitted by NatNicole) Veronica is not allowed to swap he Organization member's powers. A lighting happy Axel is even WORSE than a pyromaniac Axel, and letting Demys play with Xigbar's guns is just asking for trouble.**

 _This was a disaster waiting to happen._

 _Axel found out about my fear of lightning that day, as I literally punted him out a window and into the Endless Abyss for trying to shock me._

 _On the plus side, I now have even MORE blackmail on the Organizaton thanks to their various spectular fails._

 **245\. (Submitted by Kiseki) Sephiroth is allowed in the World that Never Was on the condition that he does not murder everyone.**

 _Yeah, Seph was actually pretty awesome before Jenova twisited his mind. Now whenever he comes to visit we have to keep a close eye on him or he'll end up slaughtering Demyx for annoying him again..._

 **246\. Veronica, as much as we know you like the movie, please refrain from turning the castle forum into a replica of the Willy Wonka edible room.**

 _Everything was edible! Even I was edible, but that my dear friends is canniblisum and is frowned upon in most societies._

 _I even had a fully functioning chocolate river, complete with mixing waterfall, and one of the big sugar gondalas! The entire Orgaization's jaws dropped when they walked in, and Demyx and Larxene squealed like children before diving into the river headfirst. Axel appeciated the buttermilk grass and the sugarspun buttercups, but my favorite was the caramel apples and the candy pumkins._

 **247\. Veronica is not allowed to antagonize Megatron.**

 _Pfff, Optimus and the Autobots love me because I'm a natural a sabotage and infiltration. Movie nights at the base are hilarious becuase I record everything I do to the Decepticons and play it back for everyone's enjoyment. Agent Fowler has asked me many times if I can be a permant member of the team, just for the entertainment value alone._

 _The one time they suggested that in front of Megatron, old bucket helm freaked out and started screaming to the sky, demanding to know why Unicron and Primus had forsaken him. Knockout gets a kick out of my pranks, and Breakdown agrees that anything I do to piss of the officers is a joy to watch. Soundwave is suprisingly a great pranking and hacking asset when you know how to get him just the right bribes._

 **248\. (Submitted by Luna Lillyth) No one is allowed to take food out of the dining room or kitchen. Outside of those areas, your food is not safe.**

 _Especially if it's steak night. Food just isn't safe anywhere but the designated eating areas. Just because the lesser nobodies don't **need** to eat, doesn't mean they don't **like** to. I've caught several of the Dusks playing poker with barbaque chips, some of Axel's Assassins enjoying strawberries, and many of my Loyal Hounds eating whatever non-sentiant animals they can catch in other worlds. None of them are above stealing the food off a random plate that's been left out in the open either, and honestly this jsut avoids a lot of annoyance._

 _Steak night though, I will go after any and all meat I smell with little to no hesitation. Regardless of whether it's someone else's or my own._

 **249\. Reinacting Game of Thrones in the World That Never Was is forbbiden.**

 _But that was hilarious! I'm not really familiar with the show, but i was sitting back and eating popcorn as the rest of the Organization (besides Xemnas) went entirely middevil for a day!_

 **250\. Veronica is not allowed to recreate the classic Ghostbusters.**

 _Screw that! Axel made a very convincing Peter Venkman, Roxas threw himself into the role of Raymond Stantz, and we acutally convinced Zexion to play Egon Spengler. Of course I was Dana Barrett, we cast Vexen as the environmental prick Walter Peck, and made Laxaeus Winston Zeddemore. I thought it was absoultely hilarious though when Demyx offered to be Louis Tully, and Xemnas offered to become Zuul. I inlisted everyone else to help me bring Gozer the Staypuff Marshmallow man to life in the city._

 _Instead of proton packs to fight him though, we used Dynamite._

 _It was the best damn smore we ever made..._


	23. 251-270

**Special Chapter!**

 **Bane of the Government: 251-270**

* * *

 _ **Okay, so I'll admit it. I was bored as all hell, and**_ **Infinity** ** _pointed me towards the_ United Council of the Mulitverse _in an effort to keep me from doing anything_ too _destructive while he was away on a business trip. I smuggled in the Organization for a week, locked out everyone that worked or lived there, and then we proceeded to break every rule on the list before making a break for it._ Infinity _informed me that after he got back from his business trip he would be_ personally _adding these next ones to the list_...**

 _ **As least now that I've broken into their records, I can prove without a doubt that I only own myself!**_

* * *

 **251\. Veronica is not allowed to create an Infinity Stone Tiara.**

 _But it looked so pretty and sparkly!_

 _Sure it warped reality around me and left twelve people a jibbering mess after the Mind Stone affected them, but it was **so sparkly!** _

_You know I have a weakness for sparkly shit_ Infinity _so don't look at me like **I'm** crazy!_

 **252\. Veronica is not allowed to create self sustaining tornados.**

 _Xaldin was all too happy to help me with that one. As far as I know those duches on the Council are still trying to get rid of the category three we unleashed in the Halls. Serves them right._

 **253\. Xemnas and Darth Vader are not allowed to duel.**

 _That was awesome!_

 _Granted the fanboys were annoying as all fuck, but still, AWESOME!_

 _And there were no hard feelings when Vader won._

 _They DID manage to destroy half the council building during the fight though..._

 _All the more power to us then!_

 **254\. Demyx and revolving doors... NEVER AGAIN!**

 _We challenged him to slam a revolving door as a joke..._

 _...He walked in circles for FOUR HOURS!_

 _How can anyone be **that** stupid?_

 _It's only funny for so long. Then it's just sad._

 _On the bright side though he finally got frustrated enough that he flooded the Council Building's lobby!_

 **255\. I am not allowed to bring in the characters from the Ansem Retort.**

 _(Laughs...Hard)_

 _Zexion was horrified when he found out that his counterpart was a stoner!_

 _The two Axels got along like a house on fire! After they lit what was left of the Council building on fire that is..._

 _Marluxia was twitching like a mad man when he met his counterpart though. I think he was resisting the urge to go full on berserker and kill Retort Marluxia..._

 _The Larxene's got along a little **too** well if you ask me though, as they ripped through the still standing (although burning) half of the Council Building, leaving lightning scorch marks in their wake._

 **256\. I am not allowed to summon anything from the Cthulhu mythos.**

 _The Eldritch Gods were very, **very** polite when confronted with a being that **could** and **would** erase their existence in any and all worlds if they pissed her off._

 _I had them help me disintegrate the rest of the Council Building once Axel's fire burned down and we rebuilt it._

 **257\. I should not underestimate _Infinity's_ mental defenses again...**

 _Though he is a male, his ability to read and comprehend the Sacred Shipping Chart has the Sisterhood in an uproar!_

 _There is a LOT of kinky shit in that thing, and I'm taking it as solid proof that he was the best agent they could have assigned to my case._

 _Although, I do wonder how his boss will react when the Chart starts appearing on what's left of his office walls as that invisibility glammer starts to fade..._

 **258\. I am not allowed to rig all of the water lines pump apple juice.**

 _I like apple juice._

 _Honestly! All of those uncultured idiots should be happy that I managed to taint the water supply, But NOOOO!_

 _Apparently there are actually a few council members who are **allergic** to **apples** , and doing so counts as an assassination attempt towards them!_

 _They're all pricks after all..._

 **259\. I am not allowed to make water balloon that have anything but water in them...**

 _(Smiles sweetly) I MAY have corrupted the Weasely Twins into my own personal minions of chaos, and the first actual members of my personal Chaos Cult._

 _They are **brilliant** when it comes to pranking potions, and helped me make these versions so long as I endorsed their products when I was out causing chaos in the widespread universe._

 _Apparently they're making a big name for themselves in the Union of Trolls as suppliers and enablers._

 _Anyway, I got a kick out of dropping the balloons on the Council Member's heads and sitting back to watch the panic unfold as the effects kicked in._

 **260\. I am not allowed to have _others_ make the water balloons for me.**

Infinity _busted me within ten minutes of returning, and told me that, while it was hilarious, I couldn't ask the Weasely's to make the balloons for me anymore. But he never said I couldn't **buy** them from the Joke Shop or their special edition Troll Catalog..._

 **261\. I am not allowed to turn Council HQ into a petting zoo and make Demyx clean the pens.**

 _He was happy to do so, especially after I showed him the pony ride, but apparently it counts as extortion..._

 **262\. I am not allowed to advertise the World That Never Was as a tourist hot spot.**

Infinity _was pissed that I wouldn't cut him a piece of the profits. We haggled for hours about it, before I managed to drag him down to 30%. I left a crate of tourist pamphlets in the Council Hall advertising the World that Never Was as a stress relief world that people could come to, kill things indiscriminately to vent anger and relax by the pool I built in one of the city sections I managed to clear out._

 _I got full permission from Xemnas to do that by the way._

 **263\. I am not allowed to call myself Foster and open a home for imaginary friends. _Infinity_ will not be dealing with the lawsuit waiting to happen.**

 _I was joking! WHY CAN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT?!_

 _Madam Foster is a sweet woman who takes in all kinds regardless of how they came to her doorstep. I was lucky enough to meet her in her prime, when she and Mr. Herrington were just starting to think about opening the home._

 _She's always happy when I bring her any others that I find abandoned in other worlds. Heaven knows she has enough room in that big old house of hers, and she loves meeting new imaginary friends, and the ones from other worlds are always more exotic and interesting, and Mr. Herrington loves them because they are generally more polite and get adopted faster._

 **264\. No one is allowed to go streaking.**

 _We traumatized Roxas and Kixur at their induction by telling them it was part of initiation. We did the same thing at HQ, and made it so that anyone who set foot in what was left of that place had the incomprehensible urge to go streaking in the halls. I set up a few cameras at the time and we all laughed at the videos about a week later. Except_ Infinity... _He took off with about half of them with an evil cackle, all the while muttering something about blackmail_ gold _..._

 **265\. Veronica is not allowed to experiment with Alchemy.**

 _Alphonse Elric is an absolute sweet heart and an amazing teacher. His brother Edward on the other hand is short tempered whenever anyone questions his height and takes delight in pissing off authority figures. Anastasia Elric, my counterpart there, is famous for the sheer chaos she sows there. That, and the fact that she's one of Truth's favored ones cause she's one of mine!_

 _(sniffs and wipes away a crocodile tear) I am soooo proud of her!_

 _I believe they would be ecstatic to see the transmuted Amestrian Chaos Wheel that used to be the a statue of the founder in the UCM courtyard._

 **266\. Veronica is not allowed to make anyone taste purple.**

 _(Cackles) It's a simple spell to learn, but I prefer making it happen manually. Peruvian Coffee (the good stuff) that's been spiked with Red Bull makes normal people see and taste sound._

 _When you add a shot of Single Malt Whiskey to the mix too,_ **that** _is when you start tasting colors._

 _I spiked every coffee pot I could get my hands on with the stuff._

 **267\. No one bans chocolate.**

 _I found that monstrosity on the Law Tablet that used to sit in the lobby of the building._

 _NO ONE BANS CHOCOLATE WITHOUT F*^$#*_ **KILLING ME** _FIRST_ _ **!**_

 _That bane of man kind and blasphemy against human nature has since then been vaporized with_ **extreme** **prejudice.**

 _And I am_ **not** _apologizing for it!_

 **268\. No one mocks dragons and gets away with it.**

 _I told Samug, Igneel, Saphira, and any other dragon I could think of that the UCM called them fire breathing lizards and said their mother's were wyverns._

 _They took offence to that._

 _UCM Headquarters has since then been closed down to rebuild, remodel, and relocate after the world they were stationed on was razed to the ground with Dragon Fire._

 **269\. If you challenge Veronica to do something, she will pull out all the stops.**

 _One of my modos is, "There is no such thing as overkill."_

 _The second one is, "Live life to the fullest, enjoy every damn minute, and when you kick the bucket, leave everyone else screaming in rage because **they** wanted to be the one to kill you."_

 _I think I mad a collective enemy of the UCM after everything I did. I'm now getting "behave or die" threats in my mail._

 _My threat level and danger status has also apparently gone from yellow to purple._

 _They had to make up a new category after I shattered the red bar._

 **270\. Veronica is indeed the Chaos Goddess of Balance and Water. It's best not to question it...**

 _I know what you're thinking._

 _How can she_ **possibly** _be a **C** **haos** **G** **oddess** of_ **B** **alance**?

 _The achievement of balance can often times be chaotic in and of itself, and I represent **all** forms of balance._

 _Universal Balance is my favorite, as it basically makes me the Goddess of Karma!_

 _And trust me, the UCM deserved **everything** we did to them._

 _ **Water** on the other hand... Well, turns out the Chaos Gods of 40K are actually my_ biological _family, and apparently Slaanesh came across an Ocean planet of powerful Water Spirits at one point and got a little, **frisky** , with the natives. Supposedly, the waves that my birth gave off in the Warp were strong enough to send me to another dimension until I was old enough to control my powers and understand the consequences and responsibilities that came with them._

 _I'm apparently the most sane of them all, so they heaped the responsibilities of Balance on me._

 _Family reunions are a **riot** though!_


	24. 271-280

I'm celebrating!

WE BROKE 100 REVIEWS! WOOOOHOOOO! (Starts doing a victory dance to Destorm Power and T-Cole's 'Victory Dance' complete with confetti, streamers, and raining money until _Infinity_ and _Soul_ pop up and start glaring at me)

Alright, celebration over, on to more important things! Like the next ten rules!

* * *

 **271\. Veronica is not allowed to mess with the laws of physics.**

 _I was bored one day, and decided to rewrite the Law of Gravity._

 _The organization_ freaked _when everything started floating with no warning!_

 _I laughed my ass off as they tried to adapt. Xemnas kept slamming into the walls, but he eventually got zero-g fighting down._

 _I think Axel's was the most hilarious though._

 _He turned himself into the Human Torch!_

 **272\. (Submitted by Kiseki) We already said Furbies were banned, SO WHY THE _FUCK_ IS THERE ONE IN THE FRIDGE?!**

 _That thing scared the fucking crap out of me!_

 _Someone thought it would be funny to put one of the evil ones in the fridge!_

 _Now I know why Xemnas is so freaked out about them..._

 _...Whoever did it, can you PLEASE get rid of it before I decide to take drastic measures and burn down the kitchen to get rid of it?_

 **273\. Getting rid of something does not** **mean hiding it somewhere else...**

 _Okay, so the idiot that put the furby in the fridge moved it into my closet._

 _Infinity and Soul actually took my room since I moved in with Axel awhile back. Scared the crap out of them._

 _On the bright side though, their cameras caught the culprit red handed!_

 _Xigbar, you better start running!_

 **274\. (Submitted by psychicshipping) Veronica is not allowed to reenact High School Musical... any of them.**

 _Okay, frankly, I only did that to piss off Saix, and to see if I could replicate Heartsong Magic after I visited the MLP world._

 _I think Axel recorded him when I got him to sing 'I Don't Dance."_

 **275\. (Submitted by Luna Lillyth) Yandere girls (or boys) are banned from the World That Never Was, and the Castle altogether. Fangirls/boys are crazy enough Yandere fans are not only frightening, but murderous.**

 _(Glares as I start sharpening my double bladed battle-axe.) I don't know who the hell thought it would be a great idea to let them through, but I will find you, and I will end you._

 _I went without sleep for a_ **week** _trying to contain them while the rest of the Organization locked themselves in the panic room!_

 _(Giggles insanely as I swing it onto my shoulder) I'm a tsundere fan, not yandere._

 **276\. Veronica is not allowed to imitate Lina Inverse.**

 _She is my role model when it comes to insanely overpowered magic._

 _I met her one time when I was younger, and she taught me how to cast Dragon Slave._

 _That year was the BEST family reunion EVER!_

 _Even the Emperor bows before my awesomeness when it is cast._

 **277\. (Submitted by NatNicole) Veronica is not allowed to take on Deidara and Sasori as apprentices.**

 _This was the best day ever!_

 _After I broke that stupid Genjitsu that Madara had put on them I found out that most of the Akatsuki are actually pretty decent guys that never really wanted to betray their villages. The only one who wasn't hypnotized was Itachi, and that's only because he has the Sharigan and is therefore immune to the effects._

 _I taught Deidara this awesome trick I picked up from Minecraft that lets you respawn after exploding yourself, and introduced Sasori to Pinnocio._

 _The two of them are finally freaking happy with their lives, even though they're locked out of their original world now, and are currently in training under the Weasley twins to become the next members of my Chaos Cult. The other Akatsuki members are debating about accepting the offer, though I think I'm getting Nagato to come around..._

 **278\. (Submitted by LunaEtSidera)** **Veronica is not allowed to make herself into a Jinchuriki because she's scary enough as it is.**

 _Naruto called me in as backup when the final battle broke out. I only interfered when that thing was about to kill him._

 _The Juubi in my gut is very pissed off that it is being put on time out for trying to kill an entire world, and is currently learning the reason Monty Python bunnies were hunted to extinction, along with vampire Pomeranians named Pac-Man. He is also learning why you don't go and piss off a Warp Goddess when she drags you into her realm to prevent mass destruction on a global scale._

 _The Elemental Nations are hailing me as an international hero, an international treasure, and one Kage you don't want to piss off._

 _On the bright side Hetogakure is now recognized as a legitimate Major Hidden Village! Even if most of my Shinobi are in different worlds, and over half of them can't actually be classified as Traditional Shinobi._

 **279\. Corridors are for moving between mission worlds. That is there only sanctioned use.**

 _The Weasley twins have corrupted me more than I thought..._

 _I didn't even realize I was using them to move from room to room until Saix and Axel pointed it out to me..._

 **280\. Veronica, Disney movie therapy has been approved. Go nuts.**

 _It worked on Xemnas!_

 _I locked him in a room with ten days worth of Disney movies, food, water, and refused to let him out unless he actually watched them all. I had cameras going that would alert me if he wasn't, so I actually knew, and could start playing the punishment music if he wasn't._

 _An hour of 'I'm a Barbie Girl' blasting in his ears every time he would try to turn off the TV got the message through after the first dozen times._

 _When he finally came back out, he looked like he had been slapped repeatedly with a fish, and told me that if he had known what he was getting into when he first challenged the heroes, he never would have challenged them to begin with. His heart was actually beating for the first time in ten years!_

 _He has given me the go head to expose the rest of the Organization to the unique therapy, and said that he eagerly awaits their results from the treatment, and the videotapes of their various reactions._


	25. 281-290

Ten more comin' your way!

Sorry I didn't upload this sooner, but I've been kinda preoccupied with the planning of a few new fics, and the horrors of moving!

I've also been considering something for awhile. I'm going to start choosing a movie each for each update, and I want you guys to send me in your favorite quote from that movie!

Next Update: **_Men in Black_**

As always, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any other franchise mentioned!

IN TO THE CHAOS MY FOLLOWERS! WE FIGHT FOR THE BALANCE AND THE OCEANS! (Cackles madly as lightning flashes behind me)

* * *

 **281\. (Submitted by NatNicole) I am not allowed to steal the Deathly Hallows, put on glasses and green contacts, draw a lightning bolt scar on my forehead with red marker, and masquerade as a female Harry Potter.**

 _I scared the_ shit _out of Voldemort when I popped up dressed like that and taunted him. The Death Eaters were shooting me these scared looks and probably thought I was completely insane as I goaded him in to shooting the killing curse at me. I didn't even move an inch as it hit me square in the chest and knocked me ass over teakettle onto the ground._

 _I popped right back up, scared the ever loving crap out of all of them, and proceeded to cuss Voldemort out in seven different languages. Meanwhile, Hagrid and Harry were staring at me like I was completely insane. Then I reached into Voldemort and caused a chain reaction that destroyed every piece of his soul still in existence._

 _Harry was unconscious for about ten minutes, but by the time he woke up again I had the Death Eaters worshipping me as the Next Dark Lady!_

 _Of course, I handed them over to the Aurors right after that though, and wiped everyone's memories of what actually happened._

 _Silly Voldemort, you can't kill a concept given physical form!_

 **282\. (Submitted by Luna Lillyth) Do not summon the dead. Hades plus stolen dead equals long annoying debates degrading into fistfights over the meaning of Life and Death.**

 _Any version of Hades is a stickler when it comes to summoning the dead. That cheap shake won't even let the souls that perish before their allotted time go! And because the other gods can't trespass in his domain without permission, they usually turn to me for help._

 _Not that I don't like punching that guy in the face (because come on it's hilarious to see the gob smacked look on his face as I walk away) but he usually ups security every time I manage to get through._

 _It's a bitch and a half to break into the Underworld undetected, but the looks on the guard's faces when I walk out the front gate are so hilarious it's totally worth it!_

 **283\. Don't attempt to trace Veronica's family tree.**

 _My family tree is confusing on a normal day, and a complete bitch to comprehend on a bad day._

 _So I'll sum it up for you._

 _I am apparently the daughter of one of the Primarchs, which one though is still up in the air as **he** may or may not have been turned into a **she** when my mother/father Slannesh got hold of him. All I know for certain is that the Emperor requested that I call him Grandfather, because I apparently remind him of one of the Lost Two Primarchs. I think it goes back to the whole Water aspect of my chaotic nature. Dad/Mom told me that my other parent was practically blinding with possibilities when Tzeentch saw them through the Warp, and hir mind was ensnared the moment they set eyes on each other._

 _Apparently it's because of the unique mix of Primarch and Chaos God in my blood that I was crowned the Chaos Goddess of Balance within Chaos, Chaos within Balance, and Water._

 **284\. Veronica is not allowed to troll the Star Wars Universe.**

 _I joined the Jedi Order, and became a Master!_

 _No, that is not_ **nearly** _as terrifying as the thought of me becoming a chaos be damned_ **Sith** _._

 _I de-aged_ Infinity _and myself, dropped us on the temple steps eighteen years before the first movie, then proceeded to screw around with the entire time line._

Infinity _had a blast as Mace Windu's_ _P_ _adawan, while I managed to_ _i_ _nsert myself as Qui-Gon's second Padawan_ _on a technicality_ _. Obi and I were actually pretty good friends by the time we encountered_ _Anakin. A_ _nni was absolutely adorable as a kid!_ _Even more adorable than the movies make him out to be, and he was_ _ **strong**_ _._ **Ridiculously** **strong** _._ _I could feel his presence in the_ _F_ _orce_ **light-years** _away._

 _When everything was going down, I made sure that Darth Maul was_ _actually_ _dead (I drove a light saber through his forehead,) kidnapped Qui-Gon, faked his death, and stashed him in the World that Never Was. After that_ Infinity _and I became Jedi Knights alongside Obi, and within a year I was on the council with Master Status._ _We then corrupted all_ _of the younglings to the Chaos Side._ _When Order 66 went out, we kidnapped everyone, faked their deaths, and stashed everyone in the World that Never Was._

 _A_ _s soon as I was sure everyone was there,_ Infinity, Soul, _and I tore apart the old laws, showed the Council just how STUPID and DANGEROUS that disregarding and suppressing emotions could be. Then I went back, kidnapped Anakin before he was burned to all hell, kidnapped and healed Padme after she gave birth to the twins, and brought them back as well. Then I pointed out that one of the esteemed masters actually had SEVERAL children to prove my point._

 _Needless to say, when the rebellion won, I emerged from the shadows with the new and improved Jedi Order as the newly instated Jedi Queen, pulled the **alive** Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi out of thin air, along with Alderaan and the real and actually fine Anakin and Padme along with Luke and Leia's three younger siblings, then proceeded to reveal to all of them that I was actually an all powerful Chaos Goddess that had been pinking them for **years** as I presented them with the Emperor's head on a silver platter. _

_I think I broke them._

 **285\. Stop quoting 'Skulduggery Pleasant'.**

"Doors are for people with no imagination."

 _(Me to Xigbar before diving out the window on the fiftieth floor of the Skyscraper and cackling)_

"We're not retreating, we're advancing in reverse."

 _(Me to_ Infinity _and_ Soul _at my last family reunion.)_

"I'm too clever to die, and you're too pretty."

 _(Axel to me when we were fighting off a horde of Heartless that nearly overwhelmed us.)_

"It's not that I want you to go, it's just that I don't want you to stay."

 _(*Sarcastically* Love you too Xemnas.)_

"I love you all, even those I don't particularly don't like. That's you, Veronica."

 _(Xemnas as we celebrated his birthday.)_

"I cannot cure stupidity."

 _(Vexen to me as I brought Demyx in after the wall incident. I knew I corrupted him!)_

"Sometimes you've got to do what you've got to do, and then sometimes you've just gotta run like hell after it's done."

 _(Demyx to me after Olympus Coliseum.)_

 **286\. Don't randomly start laughing like a maniac.**

 _I did that during a meeting one day._

 _Within seconds everyone lost their nerve, screamed like schoolgirls, and portaled away._

 _I happily ate the last of the snacks._

 **287\. I am not allowed to turn the World that Never Was into an indoor trampoline park.**

 _The ceilings are so high we don't have to watch how high we jump! Axel thought it was the best thing ever, and everyone else had a blast until Xemnas tried to use them to get onto his throne while it was still raised._

 _It didn't end well..._

 _...at least now he knows what it's like when sparrows smack into glass?_

 _Needless to say the rule was posted the next day._

 **288\. Veronica, do not break the Unbreakable Sunset Jitsu. Look how that ended for Ghost Oogakari...**

 _*Only a grin is visible from the full body cast*_

 _I am not sorry for this at all._

 **289\. We are now banned from reenacting musicals...**

 _Oh come on!_

 _Axel and I had a blast reenacting Les Miserables. We started singing One Day More during a meeting, right before the start of Kingdom Hearts 2 began, and everyone joined in._

 _As we planned, Luxord started singing Jean Valjean's part (His accent was perfect for it,) Axel and I were Marius and Cosette, Xemnas jumped in as Javert (suprising the hell out of all of us,) Demyx, Roxas, Xion, Tranquility, Riku, Namine, and Kairi became the chores, while Larxene sang the part of Eponine._

 _My counterpart Cormack D. Eris Dawn popped up out of nowhere with Deadpool and began singing the parts of the Innkeeper and his wife._

 _They were surprisingly good..._

 _Everything was put to a stop when we busted out in 'Do You Hear the People Sing?'_

 **290\. (Submitted by NatNicole) Axel is not allowed to challenge Ozai into an Agni Kai for the title of Fire Lord. Especially not since he easily wins despite having lightning shot at him.**

 _Axel spent a month straight training for that fight by having Larxene continually shoot lightning at him for hours at a time. I thought he was completely insane until he clued me in on what he was planning._

 _On the day that Ozai banished Zuko, Axel brought forth his challenge, and needless to say kicked ass. We managed to keep it quiet, and when Azula brought her brother back to the Fire Nation you should have seen the looks on their faces when Axel and I greeted them in the throne room with trolling grins on our faces, and orders to call of the war._

 _Azula tried to challenge Axel for the throne again, only I stepped up and accepted her challenge as the new Fire Lady._

 _I kicked her ass so badly that she snapped, then we tossed her into the asylum, and let her rot. Axel offered to abdicate the throne to Iroh, but the old man declined! Instead the two of us gleefully showed up at the next meeting for the Order of the White Lotus._

 _Needless to say, the Allies were pretty surprised when Axel and I gleefully greeted them at the gates of the capital on the day of the eclipse and surrendered..._


	26. 291-300

**Happy days have come! Ten more of the amazing list have arrived!**

 **Remember kids, Moving is a pain in the ass, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other various franchises I mention.**

* * *

 **291.** **Veronica is** **not allowed to create** **Light Saber Nunchucks,** **Chuckrums,** **Kuni,** **Trench Knives,** **or anything of the likeness.**

 _According to Master Qui-Gon, it is against the Jedi Code use such underhanded techniques. Then again he reasoned that I was always a strange child, even as a youngling, and Infinity and I had an extremely interesting future from the glimpses he caught in his dreaming..._

 _Fuck that, I will take underhanded tactics and mind games over charging into battle headfirst and half cocked any day. If peace is to be obtained sometimes decisive violence must be used._

 _My stance and alignment on that became even more evident to the confusion of everyone after they realized that any Lightsaber I created came out_ purple...

Infinity's _turned_ **white** _for some reason. That confused the hell out of everyone! Even me until I looked up the symbolism..._

 **292\. Veronica is not allowed to unleash her Bankai inside or outside the Soul Society without supervision.**

 _I'm a member of the 11th Division. Captain Zaraki hand picked me out of the academy on the first day of school after I showed up to class with my Shikai unleashed and drove everyone completely insane in ten minutes with the Innocent Semi-invulnerable Berserker act._

 _(Smiles innocently.) My Bankai even scares the Captain sometimes. It's true name is Kaosu' Dansā, which roughly translates to Chaos' Dancer. To release it's Shikai I yell, "Reject Reality, Kaosu Dansā!" The effects are,_ amusing _, to say the least, and it_ **never** _has the same effect twice. It's a Kido type, but technically the only thing that I can confidently reveal about it (other than the fact that it's a freaking Buster Sword like ten times my size with a pure silver blade and a purple leather wrapped handle that would make Cloud, Zack, Angeal, and Captain Zaraki all drool in appreciation!) is that it's reeeaaalllly chaotic, temperamental, and just as hyper as an ADHD and bipolar Chipmunk on crack, just like myself. Everyone pretty much gave up on the idea of transferring me out of the 11th after I kicked Kenpachi's ass without even unleashing my Shikai and refused to kill him and take the Captain Position when I first arrived._

 _Needless to say, my Bankai suprised the hell out of everyone when I finally unleashed it on that prick of a Quincy Emperor, Yhwach, and he was physically, mentally, and spiritually incapable of stealing it, much less controlling it!_

 **293\. Full Contact Soccer is not, nor has it ever been, the national sport of The World that Never Was.**

 _They're just mad that my team, The Dawning Dusks, is kicking everyone else's asses in the league._

 _Obviously I can't use Loyal Hounds on my team cause that's kinda unfair (and because they would rather rip everything in front of them apart without direct orders not too) but the Dusk's were more than happy to form my team when given the option, and with a little training they were soon kicking ass with the best. Literally!_

 **294\. Veronica is not allowed to preform exorcisms without supervision.**

 _(Smiles innocently as the rest of the Organization shivers.)_

 _Demyx: (Twitches uncontrollably) She took us to a pizza place. A **haunted** pizza place. It wasn't that bad during the day, but at night... (Trails off as everyone shutters)_

 _Me: Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!_

 _Saix: (Levels a flat stare at me.) Two words... Homicidal Animatronics..._

 _Me: Oh come on! For sentient robots, they weren't **NEARLY** as bad as Glados or Skynet! And unlike them they sure as hell weren't doing any of that by choice! The ghosts of the murdered kids where forcing them too! They couldn't even fight back when those little pychos possessed them! _

_(Giggles madly) Oh, but I took care of that, yes I did! And the Animatronics were ecstatic that I finally ended the nightmare for them!_

 _Luxord: (Looks at me curiously) Where did ya even **find** a Latin exorcism, all the ingredients ta preform it, and the priest ta oversee the entire thing so quickly?_

 _Me: (Holds up a tablet with a smug smile) The building had Wifi, and I have Amazon Prime._

 _(The entire Organization face palms as I continue giggling madly.)_

 **295\. Veronica is not allowed to experiment with Glitter, Caramel, Chocolate Sauce, Paint, and or any other substance bombs.**

 _(Smiles innocently.) I have recently been inspired once again. There's this awesome chick called_ Artic Vulpix _and you have **got** read her FNAF fic _Expect the Unexpected _! Not only does it have an awesome storyline and build on the individual personalities of the bots, but the main character is just as chaotic as me! Only she manages to do it without the reality bending powers!_

 _(Starts laughing manically as I go back to fiddling with wires.)_

 **296\. (Submitted by NatNicole) Veronica is not allowed to use De-aging potions on the Heroes of Light. Nor on the Organization.**

 _(Various yelling in squeaky high pitched voices ring throughout the room) Chibi Xemnas: Alright then, it is agreed, Veronica is NEVER allowed to do this again!_

 _Chibi Axel: I object! (They all look over at him, ready to disagree, only to see him smugly snuggling with a cute struck Veronica)_

 _(Everyone Else face palms)_

 **297\. (Submitted by Kiseki) Don't leave shiny objects of doom lying around.**

 _(Smiles sheepishly) I feel this one is actually justified after the Infinity Stone Tiara Incident..._

 _(Everyone Glares at me, and holds out an expectant hand.)_

 _(Sighs, and surrenders the One Ring, Loki's Staff, The Jewel of Four Souls, all of the Millennium Items, the Black and White Materia, The Book of Darkness, Three Different Philosopher's Stones, the Red and Blue Orbs, The Resurrection Stone, Sixteen Green Lantern Rings, a Yellow Lantern Ring, The Star Brand, Pandora's Box, a bedazzled Necronomicon, seven glowing pieces of oddly colored fruit, The Black Cauldron, an Infinity Gauntlet with all stones equip, the Eye of Agamoto, three Palantíri, a TARDIS key, two different old board games, The Sword of Martin, The Moment, The mask of Zen-Aku, All five of the Dino Gems, The Zeo Crystals, The Sword of Darkness, The Star Saber, the Dark Star Saber, The Forge of Soles Prime, roughly five hundred cubes of Energon, The Sword of Kahless, Six Dragon eggs, Warehouse Artifacts, and 230 different Keyblade Keychains (Ext. Ext.) to their original Owners/Guardians.)_

 _You people never let me have any fun..._

 **298\. Veronica is not allowed to conspire with Alcuard.**

 _(Grins widely as I rest a loaded large hand cannon on my shoulders.) Seras Victoria is a bit of a ditz, but she does have excellent taste in weapons, and Alcuard is more than happy to let me and join me in taking out some anger on the idiots in his universe when I'm pissed or PMSing. Interga is not that happy that I'm an enabler to her pet vampire, but also likes the fact that I am able to help him work out his energy and actually hurt him to a point of needing full body regeneration._

 _We went on a Christmas Rampage with tanks, and when they went to arrest us I produced the papers that gave up diplomatic immunity. We caused about a total of ten million dollars worth of damage in one night._

 **299\. Veronica, you are not allowed to go salsa dancing with the Devil.**

 _Screw that! Lucifer is surprisingly light on his feet for a fallen angel._

 _On the bright side, according to Chuck I am slowly corrupting him more and more to the side of Humanity!_

 _Oh happy day!_

 _Sam and Dean were just standing there with slack jaws when they saw us dancing through the studio window. But hey, at least they weren't going for the holy oil and the angel blades?_

 **300\. Veronica, no spoilers.**

 _Awwww. But I wanted to warn you guys about the-_

 _Everyone else: VERONICA NO!_

 _Alright, alright ! I get it! No spoilers..._


	27. 301-310

Hey! Hitting you up with ten more rules!

Like I've mentioned before, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I claim ownership of any other franchises or characters mentioned.

* * *

 **301\. Veronica, you are not allowed to give people theme songs.**

 _Awwww, I had the perfect songs for everyone though!_

 _Xemnas was going to get the Imperial March and I was gonna give Siax Sailor Moon's Main Theme!_

 **302\. Veronica, you are not allowed to play with Kenpachi's hair bells during important meetings.**

 _I've created the picture of an innocent berserker with kitten-like curiosity, the attention span of a caffeinated goldfish, and the ability to take hits that would put grown men and experienced fighters in their graves. Yachiru and I are best friends, mostly because we are each other's enablers and I can alter my age at will so acting my age is a relative term when it comes to me. Me and her will ride around on Kenny's shoulders for hours at a time purposely confusing him about directions. At least purposely on my part, Yachiru is just **that bad** with directions._

 _Old man Yamamoto was pretty ticked when Yachiru and I started playing the 'Carol of the Bells' on Kenny's hair bells during a captain meeting that one day last December..._

 _Remember, don't make Yachiru Kusagishi mad. You get her mad, you get me and Kenpachi mad. And trust me, you don't want that happening. I think you'd rather go home with all your limbs in their proper positions. :D_

 **303\. Veronica, you are not allowed to weaponize the Unbreakable Sunset Jitsu.**

 _(Grins as I pass along the funjitsu scroll to a grinning Ibiki and an evilly smiling Tsunade) Pleasure doing business with the two of you._

 _Ibiki: Of course honorable Hetokage, and the money will be wired into Hetogakure's account by next week as per our agreement._

 _(Smiles sharply) Pleasure doing business with you Ibiki, and have fun with that!_

 _Ibiki: (Mirrors my smile) Oh trust me, I **will** be having fun!_

 **304\. Veronica, you are not allowed to Hijack a Jeff Dunham comedy special.**

 _The man himself is awesome, his puppets are actually alive! They were delighted to let me crash the show for a couple hours, and I even got their autographs after!_

 _Walter is an absolute dick, but he's pretty fricking hilarious. Peanut is a riot, but by far Achmed is my favorite. His body may be dead, but his sense of humor is still alive, cursing the infidels, making bombs, and kicking ass!_

 **305\. Veronica, the Death Star is not a toy.**

 _(Looks up from the controls I was hacking.)_

 _Wait, you're telling me it's NOT a giant intergalactic disco ball?!_

 _(80's music pours out from the speakers as the floor lights up and lights flash everywhere. The clone troops are panicking as they try to fix the problem, but in the background you can see Darth Vador subtly tapping his foot to the beat.)_

 **306\. The following items are hereby banned from Organization Meetings:**

Portable Barbeques _(Axel'_ _s fire_ _works even better than a propane tank.)_

Hair Bells _(I was imitating Captain Zaraki that day.)_

Giant Ass Swords _(I even managed to convince the captain to let me borrow his Zanpakutō!)_

Hellsing Agents _(Sir Interga was not happy with me_ _when I invited the Mercenaries over for dinner._ _)_

Vampires _(Of any kind. Though we now have standing orders to eliminate the_ _thrice damned_ _ **Twilight Type**_ _on sight. Mostly because no one wants me and Alcuard to_ _level another castle hunting them down with no holds barred on either of our powers_ _again_ _and because and I quote_ **'God Damn it real Vampires don't fucking sparkle!** ' _)_

Alcohol _(That day was fucking hilarious!)_

Liquid Nitrogen _(Yeah, Vexen is_ _ **never**_ _going to live that one down.)_

Animatronics _(They all had flashbacks to Freddie's_ _)_

Megatron

Optimus Prime

Deceptacons

Autobots ( _Cause we all know they can't be in the same room for more that twenty minutes before everything devolves into a battle)_

Dinobots _(Grimlock is an absolute riot...)_

NukeCola

Poison

Dragon Slayers

Dragonborn _(I am not sorry for the fight that broke out between them. Or the betting pool from it.)_

 _M_ _ore to be added later..._

 **307\. Don't show the Organization Fanfiction.**

 _(Bursts out laughing as the rest of the Organizations shutters and starts mumbling about crazy ass fans)_

 _You would not BELIEVE the reaction that they had when they got hacked my computer and saw some of the rated M stuff! I think they strayed into the realms of Yaoi and Yuri fictions by accident because all of them were white with horror and staring at the screen with dropped jaws._

 _Demyx: (shivers as his eyes go into the thousand yard stare) There is not enough Brain Bleach in this universe to wipe those images out of my brain._

 _(Everyone else nods in agreement as they turn slightly green.)_

 _(Nods, before I pull out a barrel and a kegorator) Good thing I stocked up as Mac's Bar the last time I was in the Infinite Loops Universe._

 **308\. Keep a fire extinguisher on hand in every room.**

 _Surprisingly, Axel has only had a few accidents with the recent power boost he got from a very interesting encounter with an overpowered Dragoon Heartless that lead to me taking a dive into the Well of Souls a little earlier than planned. The fire extinguishers are for when Vexen and my few living experiments escape the lab and go on a rampage. As a forethought I make everything that is still alive extremely vulnerable to high levels of CO2._

 **309\. (Submitted by TheSuperMario) Extreme Frisbee (Weapons Edition) is not allowed inside or when playing with non-immortals because o the chance of being brutally injured, maimed, and or killed with a variety of throwable and non-throwable items from KH and all other worlds with occupants that choose to participate. (I'm looking at you Sora and Axel!)**

 _Extreme Frisbee actually HAS become the national sport of The World that Never Was. Normally we only allow proven Immortals into the arena though since the blood starts flowing a lot earlier that when we host the mortal version..._

 **310\. Veronica is not allowed to bury people alive.**

 _(Pouts as I pick up the shovel again)_

 _Guess I've gotta go dig up Xigbar then..._

 _...but in my defense, it was for science. I finally found a metal he can't teleport through! I'm gonna line mine and Axel's room with it as soon as I'm done. Turns out it's a very obscure Vibranium and Bronze alloy that is nearly impossible to produce, and I did it by accident!_


	28. 311-320

Greetings mortals! I have elected to grace you with another ten rules

I have gone on an Inter-Dimensional Pranking Spree with Axel! I'm starting with the Hellsing Universe! I would not recommend the series itself unless you are at least 18, it's pretty graphic... But I still own nothing but myself!

* * *

 **311\. For your own safety, please do not prank any self respecting Vampire with Super Glue Glitter Bombs.**

 _Alucard was PISSED when I did that to him and started trying to kill me!_

 _I had showed him the Twilight Saga about a week before, and it probably didn't help that I started calling him Edward!_

 _Me and Axel had to retreat to the other side of the **world** to finally loose him._

 **312\. Veronica, Iscariot is still attempting to find a way to kill you. Please stop flirting with Anderson whenever you meet him!**

 _Awwwww, but it's funny to see how red I can make him turn! Alucard forgave me for the glitter prank when I gave him that photo of a tomato red priest with a flirty Chaos Goddess in a revealing purple evening gown hanging off his arm with a red haired man in a suit laughing his ass off in the background._

 **313\. Veronica, stop switching Sir Integra's Cigars with the exploding versions. She's starting to get pissed enough to shoot anything in sight. ~ _Walter_**

 _(_ _Bursts out laughing as_ _Axel starts cursing up a storm)_

 _Axel: Anyone that walked into the room had to automatically duck or get a bullet lodged in their head for a_ **month** _!_

 _She actually_ _unloaded an entire_ _ammo_ _clip in Alucard before we_ _switched them back_ _and she realized it was us_ _messing with her!_

 **314\. Veronica is not allowed to recruit Schrodinger to her cult.**

 _He's Omnipresent! I couldn't pass that up even if the little shit is a former Nazi!_

 _Turns out he's actually one of the many kittens of Cheshire that went missing when the Red Queen burned_ most _of Wonderland to the ground. He just prefers his neko form to his full cat form and enjoys screwing with people's heads by dying and coming back without a scratch!_

 **315\. The same goes for Hans.**

 _He is an honest to Gods Werewolf_ _!_ _In a world where that is supposed to be IMPOSSIBLE!_ _How the hell do you people expect me to not actually at least TRY to recruit those people?!_

 **316\. Veronica, pranking the Wild Geese is inadvisable.**

 _They are mercenaries for a reason. While they do have honor, and a fucking terrifying code of conduct, they are not above petty revenge._

 _I managed to sneak blue and green dye in all the showers, hair care products, and soap in the barracks._

 _Two days later, next thing I know I'm walking out of the shower completely pink._

 _Needless to say I learned my lesson..._

 **317\. Veronica, the blood in the fridge is for Seras and Alucard. Not for your semi-demonic rituals.**

 _I completely object to even coming up with this one!_

 _Alucard was curious as to why I would collect the fangs of any vampire I came across while with them, and it sort of, spiraled from there..._

 _Next thing I know, I blink and I'm in the middle of a demonic ritual to summon Samhain two months early..._

 **318.** **Veronica, Alucard, Hellhounds are to be left in their kennels unless** **summoned for a battle** **or playtime.**

 _Awww, but Alucard and I wanted to discus a crossbreeding program with my two species and Bakersville! If anything the Percy Jackson Hellhounds will at least be a close match to their DNA. My Loyal Hounds adore him too, and pop up whenever their favorite Vampire is nearby to give them an ear scratch._

 **319\. Veronica, you are not allowed to show any of them the Hellsing Ultimate Abridged series by _TeamFourStar_. Not only is it giving them spoilers, but it gives Alucard and Father Anderson... _ideas_ _._**

 _(Snorts) The beginning of episode 4. The Statue of Jesus in Rio. Alucard actually did it!_

 _The Vatican was absolutely PISSED when they figured out Axel and I gave him the idea!_

 _He also got several new ideas of how to piss off his enemies and Sir Integra in just a few seconds._

 _Anderson on the other hand handed over the Nail of Helen as soon as he saw the monster he would become if he used it._

 _On the bright side, Seras finally saw the badass she would become when she started drinking blood, kissed Bernadotte full on the lips, and went to go and drink the entire blood fridge dry._

 **320\. When Veronica starts understanding the Abridged Alucard's sexual preference, it's time to get the hell outta Dodge...**

 _To Quote Abridged Alucard himself from his fight with Miss Rip Van Winkle..._

'The funny thing is,' Silver bullet shatters in his mouth before he starts stalking forwards.. 'In any other circumstance, you might have had a point there... Except my boss is a woman, I was a chick in the forties, I HATE EVERYONE EQUALLY, and there's no one ALIVE who can comprehend my sexual preference!'

 _Yeah, that even scared the hell out of **me** and **him** when it happened..._

 _Me and Axel hauled out that night as London started burning._


	29. 321-330

Alright! Time to screw with more people!

Alright, One Piece is next on the Pranking Circuit! I still own nothing but myself!

* * *

 **321\. Sanji, we know you love women, but Veronica is one of very few people who could _permanently_ turn you into one. Flirt with her at your own risk.**

 _Trust me Sanji, Ivankov will not be able to change you back if I do it, and I will dump you in the middle of Momorio Kingdom for_ **another** two years of **absolute hell**!

 _I also have a boyfriend that_ can _and_ will _set you on fire, even with your supposed immunity to burning._

 **322\. Ace, we know you're made of fire. Axel however is a _Fire Elemental,_ and as such he can control fire in any given form. Even human form.**

 _He is not afraid to control you while you're sleeping to prank people, for revenge, and to get blackmail._

 _We still have that picture of your reaction when you woke up in Marco's bed after that one big party._

 **323\. Veronica, you and Axel are already two of the most wanted pirates in the Six Blues, please stop antagonizing the Marines.**

 _(Snorts before Axel and I burst out laughing.)_

 _To screw with them, is completely worth the combined bounty of three billion beli we have on our heads. They've already given us a name for our partnership, and I think being called the Chaotic Marauders was totally worth it!_

 _I nearly caused a time paradox however when I almost ran into myself during the War of the Best while giving Teach a Super Texas Wedgy. From the power levels I was feeling though, there were **at least** six different versions of me present..._

 _I wonder how that's gonna work out? (Looks puzzled for a moment before grinning insanely)_

 _I LOVE not knowing something!_

 _It makes the future **oh so much more**_ **interesting!**

 **324\. Veronica, PLEASE stop antagonizing figures of power!**

 _(Smiles evilly before producing a stack of pictures:_

 _One of me sitting on top of a very beat up and certainly unconscious Monkey D. Garp while kiddy Ace, Sabo, and Luffy are cheering me on from the background._

 _Punching a Celestial Dragon in the face while simultaneously kicking the other one in the nuts._

 _Me sitting on top of the pile of three certain unconscious Marine Admirals as at least two hundred other Marines try to rush me._

 _Me, Rear Admiral Coby, Captain Helmeppo, Axel, and Luffy making faces at the camera as we run from the furious, and semi-retired, tag team of Sengoku and Garp._

 _Us celebrating as I jokingly stand over an unconscious Kaido surrounded by the Strawhats._

 _Me and Axel drinking with Shanks, then another of the two of us laughing as Shanks passes out from the alcohol._

 _Big Mom sweating up a storm as I stare her down with an evil smile and a lit lighter as Axel holds up the gasoline. In the background is a factory that has exploded._

 _Law and I drawing on the unconscious and badly beaten Doflamingo's face with permanent marker while Axel and **ALIVE** Rosinante laugh their asses off in the background._

 _Monkey D. Dragon staring me down with an amused eyes yet a perfect poker face as I smile sheepishly and hide the incriminating flamethrower behind my back. In the background is a burning Marajoise and several screaming Celestial Dragons._

 _Me flipping off the Gorosei with a bright gleeful smile and their outraged faces at getting told off by someone who appears to be a teenager._

 _Me and Axel doing the cliché foot popping, ignoring the world around us completely, totally romantic yet_ completely inappropriate _make-out session mid War of the Best as everyone else pauses to watch with wide eyes and dropped jaws._

 _Then another photo of Ace, Luffy, and Sabo chasing after Axel with murder in their eyes as I laugh from where I'm slung on Axel's shoulder.)_

 _I have many, **many** more where those came from. Honestly! This world has so many authority figures that are corrupted and need to be knocked down a few pegs that I make a hobby and a reputation out of it!_

 **325\. Veronica, stay away from the Minks.**

 _(Pouts as I hug an anthro fox kit that is snuggling into my arms.)_

 _But, but they're sooooo cute!_

 _I couldn't resist!_

 **326\. Veronica, this is not the mob. Don't bust out the big guns. One Piece tec isn't nearly as advanced yet.**

 _(Pouts as I put the mini-guns and the anti-tank rifles away...)_

 _I wanted to test the limitations of Devil Fruits and Haki with Blackbeard as a target._

 _Axel! We've gotta hide the artillery!_

 _Axel: Awww man! Did someone tip off Infinity and Soul again?!_

 **327\. Scooter and Sheila are not allowed anywhere near the Once Piece Universe unsupervised EVER AGAIN!**

 _Don't get any funny ideas about those two cats needing protection._

 _We're actually protecting the world from **them**!_

 _In the **week** since I brought them here, Scooter has not only asserted his dominance over a **Kraken** Sea King, but he and Sheila have managed to create their own crew made _**entirely** _of Sea Kings and various other dangerous animals and sail through 3/4th of the Grand Line on their own, without a Log Pose and actual ship. I swear that cat of mine unleashed two dozen Shadow Clones, a Rasanshurakin, and a wave of Conqueror's Haki on an unsuspecting Marine Ship that thought they could get away with it because their captain and first mate were **'**_ **ordinary** _ **'** house cats._

 _Silly Marines. You think they would know better then to judge by appearance by now..._

 **328\. Veronica, don't introduce Demyx to the Fishmen and Mermaids.**

 _He is one of very few humans that can breath underwater without any complications what-so-ever. We hit up Fishman Island after I got my fins back. Jinbei was **fascinated** with him, and all of the mermaids were looking at him with keen interest until Tranquility started unleashing the ultra death glares and kissed Demyx full make out style on the lips to stake her claim._

 _The fact that he pulled her in for another kiss just seconds later was enough to ward them off._

 _Hody and his crew though?_

 _Yeah, they tried to murder Demyx on sight claiming that he was an abomination._

 _We **all** took offence to that._

 _Needless to say, the Hody pirates are probably not going to be at full strength when the Straw Hats get there._

 **329\. Screwing around with the timeline and shoving Luck and Fate into a closet is not recommended.**

 _I helped the Strawhats get stronger faster._

 _I helped Ace kill that basterd of a traitor Blackbeard before he was captured by the Marines._

 _I managed to tweak it so that Sabo was sent to Alabasta when Ace and Luffy were there, jolting his memory a year earlier, and making sure he and the Revolutionary Army were there at the War of the Best._

 _I tweaked it just right that Akainu died (Painfully) during the war and Aokiji succeeded Sengoku as the Fleet Admiral._

 _Fate and Luck looked over my work after I let them back out and admitted that they were wrong with some of their manipulations._

 **330\. "Don't ask why, ask why the hell _not!"_ Is not to be spoken within earshot of Veronica.**

 _This is the new catchphrase and moto of the Cult of Awesomeness! (Otherwise known as the Cult of Veronica.)_

 _The chaos and anarchy of freedom in all it's glory, that is what we strive to achieve, what we seek to obtain!_

 _The One Piece Universe is one of the most chaotic parts of the Multiverse! If a single nudge is applied to certain events, the entire future is reshaped into something entirely NEW!_

 _I LOVE IT THERE!_

 _The Strawhat Pirates, Whitebeard Pirates, Red-Hair Pirates and many many others who only went to sea searching for freedom and dreams are now proud members of the cult and get along fabulously with the members from the Fairy Tail Verse._


	30. 331-340 Christmas!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

HERE'S MY GIFT TO YOU!

 **It's time for the Obligatory Christmas Special!**

As always! I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I only own myself!

 _ **LET THE HOLIDAY SHENANIGANS ENSUE!**_

* * *

 **331\. Veronica, we know it's Christmas, you're still not allowed to break out the streamer rounds!**

 _But what else am I gonna use them for?!_

 _I've got them on special order from a Freelancer in the Red vs. Blue Universe, and I've got a bunch of them squirreled away for future use._

 **332\. Veronica, gingerbread men aren't supposed to be man sized. Or ALIVE!**

 _You don't think I don't know that?! (fends off the on-coming gingerbread zombie horde with a frying pan and a chair.)_

 _I just don't know what went wrong! I followed the recipe to the letter!_

 _(The Necronomicon Cookbook sits innocently on the counter next to the regular cookbook.)_

 **333\. The following items are hereby banned from Organization Meetings:**

Stockings

Christmas Trees

Glass Ornaments

Candy Canes

Gingerbread Men (Living or cookie)

Turkeys (Live or Dead)

Live Pigs

Mistletoe

Blowtorches (Don't ask)

 _More to be added later…._

 **334\. (Submitted by psychicshipping) Veronica and Snoopy (Peanuts) are not allowed to get into reality bending contests. No matter how much she wants to get into a dog fight with the Red Baron.**

 _Snoopy and I teamed up to bring about a magical Christmas this year. However, half way through us covering the world with snow, Snoopy got a little cocky with his flight path…._

 _...I took offense to that._

 _I gotta say, that dog has a great and devious mind and Charlie is seriously underestimating just how smart he is!_

 _Did you know he actually has degrees in molecular physics and engineering? If he actually wanted to, I have little doubt that he could **actually** make his dog house fly._

 _Oh I am **definitely** considering the prospect of extending him an invitation to the Order._

 **335\. Christmas Carols are not to be blasted over the intercom.**

 _I dove into my music play list and pulled up the most annoying, unforgettable, and downright awful Christmas songs I could find, before hacking into the castle's communications system and playing them at full blast on loop._

 _It took the rest of the Organization three hours to figure out where the signal was originating from, and another twelve to figure out how to stop them!_

 **336\. No one is allowed to go present hunting.**

 _They are presents for a reason people! And no Demyx, my presents aren't hidden anywhere in the castle, or this dimension for that matter._

 _No use hunting for them. This means you too Xigbar!_

 **337\. Tree decoration is mandatory! No one is allowed to skip out!**

 _Marluxia and I went out and transplanted the impressive ten foot Douglass Fur we had been growing for the entire year into the main Living Room._

 _I had Xemnas, Larxene, and Roxas doing the lights, Kixur and Tranquility teamed up to put on the tinsel garlands, Axel helped me with the fire filled ornaments while Vexen and Demyx collaborated on the ice ones. Lexaeus and Xaldin produced some impressive metal ones while Marluxia and Luxord used their magic to make a few live holly and mistletoe sprigs for it. Surprisingly the most impressive piece of the whole thing was when Xion and Saix produced a very beautiful pale blue star tree topper that faintly glowed. Zexion lost the straw pull and video tapped the entire thing from the sidelines._

 **338\. No one spikes the eggnog. We have minors in the castle. Luxord I'm looking at you!**

 _(Luxord freezes just as he's about to pour a bottle of whiskey into the bowl, then slowly backs away as I turn to glare at him from the corner of my eye.)_

 **339\. No Santa traps.**

 _The big guy takes note of which houses and (in this case) worlds have them. His magic lets him breeze right by them anyway but it's still pretty annoying._

 _Honestly! He's a good deal older than me! He's had a LOT of experience dodging traps and tricks._

 _There's a reason he and Ghost Oogakari turn Christmas into a speed competition every year! Nick is a professional assassin!_

 _Coal dust+weak spark=targeted house going up in flames._

 _Along the way Nick had the idea to turn it into a holiday! That way no one sees it coming._

 **340\. The moment the clock strikes twelve, the Christmas Truce begins. NO EXCEPTIONS!**

 _Christmas is a time of peace and family. On Christmas Day there is no conflict, no pranks, no revenge schemes, and above all no working._

 _This applies to all of the worlds, and is specially enforced in the World That Never was by my powers. All weapons can't be summoned for 24 hours and powers can only be used for non-lethal and non-harmful purpose._

 _Larxene found that out the hard way._

 _I REALLY don't like a big fuss or fight on Christmas, and I prefer a peaceful atmosphere to any wild and crazy shenanigans._

 _It's the one rule I enforce every Christmas, in **EVERY** universe, and frankly a lot of people thank me for it._


	31. 341-350

**Holy shit, is it really 2017 already?**

 **Damn, this story is nearly two years old!**

 **I'm gonna be twenty soon...**

 **...Damn. I feel old.**

 **Alright! Fairy Tail is next on the circuit!**

* * *

 **341\. We do not purposely antagonize demons. No matter how cute and fluffy they may be.**

 _The Guild found me cuddling with a chibifyed Jackal, who was trying to make my head explode while I was snuggling him to death._

 _Lea was laughing his ass off in the background as he and Tempesta took blackmail pictures._

 **342\. Chaotic Summoning Magic is not a thing, and you are not allowed to make it a thing Veronica.**

 _I drew the idea from Lucy, but instead of summoning spirits from another world, I locked my magic in on the other members of the ORW. They were utterly_ thrilled _to help._

 _I never knew Pinkey Pie could be so utterly destructive and vicious until she came face to face with God Serena and kicked his pansy ass without breaking a sweat._

 **343\. Veronica, Video Game Magic also does not exist, nor are you allowed to attempt to make it real.**

 _Awwwww... (shoves the gaming system back in my subspace pocket)_

 **344\. Veronica, you are not allowed to try out for the Wizards Saints. Please allow some people to retain their sense of power.**

 _But!_

 _Everyone else: NO!_

 _(Pouts) You guys ruin all my fun._

 **345\. For the love of all things holy, do not let Veronica anywhere near any of the Amaterasu Formulas.**

 _I **LOATH** math with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns._

 _Magical Math is like my idea of hell on Earth. Or Earthland in this case I guess._

 _Hades didn't know what hit him when I showed up._

 **346\. Static electricity, water, and Exceeds do not mix.**

 _(Dies of laughter as the exceeds glare. All of them look like puff balls. They all leap at me...)_

 _(Ten minutes later I'm lying on the ground, groaning and covered in claw marks.)_

 _Totally worth it!_

 **347\. Sugar and Dragon Slayers are forbidden. No acceptations.**

 _(Starts dying of laughter again)_

 _God that was fucking hilarious! Natsu looked like a ground-to-air missile, Gajeel burrowed under the ground and started acting like a gopher. Sting and Rouge got into a playful battle that destroyed half of the Sabertooth Guild Hall. Laxus just blasted into the sky in a bolt of lightning and wasn't seen for the next six hours._

 _Wendy and Vega were probably the most hilarious because they started talking in a high pitched chipmunk voice and running around like squirrels on crack!_

 _It took us six hours to catch all of them, another two to safely contain them, and four more for all of them to calm down enough to safely crash and pass out._

 **348\. Veronica is not allowed to replicate the Great Fairy Spells.**

 _Hahahahah! I love the Fairy Tail world._

 _It's right up there at the top, tied with One Piece, on my favorite Universes list._

 _Mainly because of the sheer power and variety of the abilities found there._

 _I got curious, and decided to go back to the time of Fairy Tail Zero to learn the Great Fairy Spells from Mavis herself and hopefully recreate them with my own chaotic magic. I've gotten a few rather hilarious results with the different versions I've created..._

 **349\. Veronica, you are not to attempt to recreate the demon curses, the Book of End, or any other cursed object or power.**

 _Awww. Infinity, do you always have to kill all my fun?!_

 _May you live in interesting times._

 _And that is a curse you know will follow you for as long as you follow me!_

 **350\. Veronica, under no circumstances are you to challenge Zeref and Acnologia to a two-on-one battle.**

 _We destroyed three mountains, toppled five hundred buildings, razed seven hundred acres of forest to the ground, blew up ten islands, and left a crater the size of Crocus all in the course of a single day before we finished the fight and called it as a tie._

 _Acnologia and Zeref admitted that my capabilities on the battlefield rivaled their own, especially when it was proven that my Chaotic Aura and Reality Magic negated their magic and their magic negated my own, forcing us to fight hand-to-hand._

 _Just to make it clear, all of that destruction happened **after** we found out that fact._

 _I didn't inform them that I was the daughter of a Chaos God and a Primarch of Humanity until after we admitted it was a tie._

 _They know a lot of curses from being alive so long. I learned a **lot** of new fun curse words that day!_


	32. 351-360

**(Cackles insanely.)**

 **Yes my faithful minions! 'Tis I! The Illustrious Freerunner4427!**

 **Yes! You _may_ bask in the glory of my awesomeness!**

 **Where are we spreading our mischief today you ask?**

 **Why, the Doctor Who universe!**

 **Doctor: OH HELL NO!**

 **(Cackles manically) OH HELL YES!**

* * *

 **351\. Under no circumstances are the words 'Oooh what does this button do?' to be uttered within hearing range of the Doctor ever again.**

 _(Snickers uncontrollably as the Doctor groans.)_

 _I pressed the red button that made it snow._

 _Doctor11th: You are soooo lucky that you didn't hit the reactor button instead!_

 _Well if you **labeled** the damn buttons maybe I wouldn't get curious about what they did!_

 _Doctor 11th: (Nearly growls) You are a child in the body of an adult!_

 _So are you! At least I admit and embrace it! Unlike you!_

 _Doctor 11th: (Sputters in denial.)_

 **352\. Jack Harkness and Axel are never allowed to be alone together ever again.**

 _I left them alone for an hour._

 _AN HOUR!_

 _They teamed up and tried to talk me into a threesome!_

 _Of course I agreed. I am not the only surviving child of the Prince of Lust and a Primarch of Humanity for nothing! I have a reputation to uphold!_

 _I just prefer Mogonomy with a little fun on the side from time to time._

 _Jack still calls from time to time, he's GREAT in the sack for a 51st century guy._

 **353\. The same goes for Veronica and Rose Tyler.**

 _That absolute **bitch** had the _**gall and fucking nerve**_ _to insinuate that I was in love with the Doctor_ _and was trying to steal him away!__

 _ _I mean sure he's a great guy but the regeneration and random personality switches are kind of a turn off.__

 _ _Plus, I have Axel, and due to a load of_ _utter bullshit_ _I am not allowed to tell you about lest I cause you're mind to explode, he is now as immortal as I am.__

 _ _If I ever manage to get that bitch alone for a_ _single_ _second, the only thing you'll find of her_ _ **will be the blood splatters**_ _ **on the walls, ceiling, and floor**_ _ **.**__

 ** _35_** ** _4_** ** _._** ** _Axel_** ** _is not allowed to be alone with Rose Tyler either._**

 _ _Axel: (Glares) I understand why Veronica calls her a bitch now. That blond_ _ **idiot**_ _had the_ _ **gall**_ _to_ _accuse__ ** _my girlfriend_** _ _of_ _stealing her man, and then she_ _turns_ _around and starts_ _ **flirting**_ _with__ ** _me_** _ _!__

 _ _Me: (Slowly turns towards the blond bitch, my face turning into a_ _carefully schooled_ _blank mask as she backs away nervously_ _and takes off running._ _) Forget blood splatters. (purple eldritch fire fills one hand) There's not even going to be_ _ **ashes**_ _ **of her**_ _ **left!**__

 ** _35_** ** _5_** ** _._** ** _Veronica, looking into the heart of the TARDIS is not recommended._**

 _ _Maybe not for you mortals, but I'm immortal, a lot like her in that respect.__

 _ _Axel's mind is still somewhat mortal_ _and is_ _gradually_ _adapting to immortality so he doesn't go completely insane._ _H_ _e still won't be able to handle it for a_ _t least a_ _couple more centuries.__

 _ ** _Me_**_ _on the other hand..._

 _ _...Well, the old girl and I like to chat face to face from time to time,_ _and I'm the only one that can actually do that without my brain turning to mush.__

 ** _356._** ** _Veronica, don't insult other species, even if they insult you first. We do NOT need ANOTHER intergalactic incident on your record._**

 _ _(bursts out laughing) I insulted the Dalek_ _E_ _mperor by saying that it's mother was a_ _pepper shaker_ _and it's father was a snail_ _after it called me_ _the daughter of a_ _primitive species.__

 _ _He took offence to that and tried to kill me.__

 _ _I died from his death beam, came back, and slapped him across the face for his insolence_ _before dropping him in an eldritch volcano.__

 _ _The Doctor was simultaneously thankful and horrified that I had eliminated the source of his species greatest enemy.__

 ** _357._** ** _Veronica is not allowed to hack any technology ever again._**

 _ _My chaotic aura has an_ _interesting_ _entropy effect on_ _technology that is anything less than Time Lord Sophisticated in that universe.__

 _ _It makes it frighteningly easy to hack into any piece of technology, no matter what era it originates from, that I come across.__

 _ _Time Lord tec is some of the only tec that actually seems_ _ **made**_ _to resist my chaotic power. I think I somehow went back to the height of innovation on Gallifrey and subtlety pointed them in that direction at some point.__

 _ _Mass time travel like that is_ _well_ _beyond my reach_ _however, and_ _I can only_ _go back a century at the most for now. Even now, the time stream is not_ _easy for me to manipulate in practice, and even then the Doctor and the TARDIS watch me closely whenever I attempt it,_ _just in case something goes wrong.__

 ** _358._** ** _Veronica is not allowed to taunt any of the Cybermen._**

 _ _They piss me off.__

 _ _No t_ _hey ROYALLY piss me off.__

 _ _They piss me off a_ _lmost as much as the Terminators, the Reapers_ _from Mass Effect_ _, the Necromongers_ _from the Pitch Black Chronicles back when I was running with Riddick_ _, and the_ _World Nobles from One Piece._ _Combined.__

 _ _I came face to face with one of those abominations of nature before, and I have never been more repulsed in my life.__

 _ _Not even when I met the more devoted of Uncle Nergal's acolytes.__

 _ _I obliterated every one of those things I set my eyes on and then went on to hunt them to extinction in the ends of the universe.__

 ** _359._** ** _Veronica, you are not allowed to tamper with The Moment._**

 _ _Time Lord Tec, gotta love it.__

 _ _It took me six years in a pocket dimension outside of time to crack it's codes, but it was totally worth it!__

 _ _I used it to toss all of the Time Lords into another Pocket Dimension that was just large enough to contain the entire planet.__

 _ _They are going to be stuck there until they get their heads out of their collective asses and stop trying to ascend to god level at the cost of the rest of the universe.__

 _ _They've already figured out that I_ _was completely serious when I told them I was a goddess and that I would show them what happened when I was completely pissed if they tried to pull that shit again.__

 ** _360\. Veronica, you are not allowed to drive the TARDIS. Even if she lets you_** ** _and actually prefers you to drive instead of the Doctor._**

 _ _I don't pull all of the unnecessary idiotic stuff that he does on a regular basis, like leaving the breaks on when I'm driving.__

 _ _She prefers that I drive whenever I show up mostly because of his tendency to go to the center of_ _ **any**_ _trouble.__


	33. 361-370

**TITANS GO!**

 **Yeah, no, just kidding. 'Teen Titals Go!' is not getting on this list purely because I think it's a stupid trashy knock off of the original that never should have made it off the storyboards, much less onto Tv.**

 **The ORIGINAL Teen Titans however, those guys are awesome!**

 **Robin: Wait, don't tell me you're...?**

 **Yup! I'm coming your way next!**

 **Robin: ...Fuck.**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Teen Titans, or any other fandom that appears on this list. However, seeing that Veronica and I are one and the same, I am confidant that I own myself.**

 **Oh! Before I forget! I figured out what day Axel's birthday should be! June 21, 2017's Summer Solstice. Anyone with ideas for his birthday, mine, or with the anniversary of the List should submit their ideas now! I'm already working on their next instalments!**

* * *

 **361\. Veronica can be more annoying than Larry. Piss her off at your own risk.**

 _I don't give a damn about what anyone else says, Larry is fucking awesome._

 _He's a chibi!_

 _Everyone loves Chibis!_

 _Robin: (Deadpans) I don't._

 _Well then you are deprived of the greater things in life my friend._

 _Robin: (Glares at me as I smile smugly.)_

 **362\. Under no circumstance are the Shala's allowed in the World that never was. They are worse than the Minions and annoy Xemnas.**

 _I love those guys. They are annoying in the best way._

 _They called Vexen idiot, Siax puppy, Xehanort nutcase, and Xemnas mansex._

 _They have immortalized themselves in my heart with that stunt._

 _Best part about it,_ Roxas _was the one that taught them those words!_

 _I couldn't breath properly for **hours** after that because I was laughing so hard._

 **363\. Veronica is not allowed anywhere near Brother Blood.**

 _(Twitches) I HATE guys like him._

 _Those who manipulate others through words, spells, rituals, anyone that uses mind control._

 _Dumbledore really left a mark on me in my early years..._

 **364\. Veronica is to be called in if Trigon shows up.**

 _He and I had a..._ disagreement _...a few centuries ago about his membership in the ORW. He was doing some stuff that cast the rest of the order in a bad light, and we kicked him out after he discarded our warnings._

 _Ever since then the two of us have made a point of avoiding each other._

 _The thing is he's the one that usually runs, mostly because whenever I see him I instantly try to break his nose and shove him into a pocket dimension._

 **365\. To the sky brothers: Please stop addressing Veronica as Amaterasu-sama. It annoys both her and the creator goddess herself.**

 _Normally, I'd be flattered that someone actually recognized I was a goddess, but these guys make this same mistake. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME!_

 _Both the local Amaterasu and I have told them both otherwise, but they still insist on calling me this every time I see them._

 _Next time they do this I'm going to blast the both of them._

 **366\. Veronica, we've been over this before. You may be able to change your age at will, but you still can't be a full time Teen Titan.**

 _(Pouts)_

 _Robin: It's not that you aren't qualified, it's just that you are what is classified as Chaotic Good and the badge doesn't work beyond dimensional boundaries._

 **367\. Veronica, we know you see Beast Boy as a younger brother, but you still aren't allowed to go and kick the asses of the Doom Patrol.**

 _Those asses are LUCKY that I actually listen to Garfield, because they really wouldn't like meeting me face to face..._

 _I like to think I am a relatively chill older sister, but_ _Garfield_ _set off every single protective instinct I had._

 _When I heard how his so called 'Family'_ _treated him, well..._

 _...let's just say that the only reason they are still able to walk and function as normal humans is because I actually listen to him_

 **368\. Additionally, Veronica you are not allowed to use The Brain as a volleyball.**

 _Robin: I know you hate_ _him, but we're supposed to be the good guys!_

 _(_ _T_ _he rest of the Titans after being freed): Awwwww._

 _Robin: Now put the ice sculpture back where it belongs. In the vault, with the rest of the idiotic villains that thought they could defeat us because we're children._

 _Me: (sighs and tucks the Brain under my arm as I stalk towards the rest of the sculptures.) Fiiiiine._

 **369\. Veronica, you are not allowed to fight every member of the Teen Titans in an All-Against-One match.**

 _(Cackles manically as I sit on top of a groaning pile of teenagers) I wiped the floor with all of them!_

 _Robin: Yeah, yeah she did. It's clear to me now that we need more training if we are ever to take down God-Class threats without calling in the League._

 _Psh, those guys have tried and failed to take me down before dude. What makes you think you have any better of a chance?_

 **370\. Veronica, universes with super heroes already have big music for fight scenes. You do not need to add your own to make it more awesome.**

 _Does this one even need a big explanation?_

 _I broke out the electric guitar and started blasting riffs as they got into another big fight._

 _Even the villains stopped to look at me for a second when I started rocking out._

 _"What?" I said, looking at all of them "You really thought I was done with chaos? Please, you all know me better then that by now!"_


	34. 371-380

**Ah, the world of Soul Eater, one of my favorite places to visit.**

 **Axel: Mine too.**

 **Oh you just like it because one of my weapon forms is a flamethrower.**

 **Axel: (Smiles widely) That too.**

 **As always I don't own anything but myself! See! (Holds up one arm, where the words property of no one but me is tattooed.)**

* * *

 **371\. Veronica we know you have had some bad experiences with Dr. Stein, but is it _really_ necessary to avoid him completely?**

 _(Peeks out from where I'm hiding behind Axel.)_

 _YES it is absolutely necessary! I may be a death scythe, but that man scares the CRAP out of me!_

 _He was my first partner nearly twenty years ago in this world's time, about five thousand years ago by my count. I became is second partner only a few months after he lost Spirit, and let me tell you, those short few weeks before I became a Death Scythe were the worst time of my life!_

 _The only thing I am willing to disclose about that time is that I have my fear of needles because of him._

 _Axel: (Looks at me with wide eyes) Wow, he really screwed with your head didn't he?_

 _(Shivers) Oh you have absolutely no idea. His kids are decent enough, but according to them he **completely lost it** not long after his wife died._

 **372\. When using Soul Perception, try not to use it on Veronica. We've lost more than a few good meisters because of that.**

 _Maka: (Shivers with wide eyes as I sheepishly rub her shoulders)_

 _Yeah, my soul, my soul is absolutely **huge**. According to this world's history, it's the only one that's ever resisted the Keshin's madness wavelength, and actually rejected **Death's** soul wavelength when I became a Death Scythe._

 _According to him, my soul was just **too** **chaotic** after I evolved into a Death Scythe for a lord of order to effectively wield, no matter how skilled they are with adjusting their soul to resonate. Believe me, Stein tried._

 _Axel on the other hand is my Soul Mate. His Soul is already perfectly matched to mine so he can resonate with and wield me in any and every form I can take without a problem._

 **373\. Pissing off Ragnarok may be a fun pass time, but try to refrain from it. This rule applies to everyone!**

 _He takes out his frustration on Crona._

 _I happen to like Crona, he/she is like the little sister/brother I never had..._

 _...Come to think of it, Slannesh **was** getting pretty frisky about sixteen years ago..._

 _...hm. This calls for some research and blood tests._

 **374\. Veronica, you are not allowed to challenge Black Star to a Ninja Off ever again.**

 _Axel: I thought you learned your lesson with Xigbar that one time._

 _Nope. I haven't had a decent Ninja Off since I challenged Ghost Oogakari and Santa last Christmas!_

 _Axel: (Sweatdrops)_

 _Yeah, Black Star is pretty good for a kid his age, but he needs to grow up a bit before he can challenge me again. Loudness and arrogance are unbecoming of a Ninja that is not from Naruto and just makes assassinations all the harder._

 _Lord Death was pretty impressed that I brought in four hundred and fifty two keshin egg souls before the week was out, but he also told me that a lot of the missions that students could take were now obsolete and that I wasn't allowed to do that many at the same time ever again._

 _Black Star didn't manage to pick his jaw up off the floor for three hours, then he loudly proclaimed that he will surpass me, the Goddess of Ninja as Death jokingly called me._

 _I just wished him luck._

 _(Interestingly enough, Goddess of Ninja has actually been added to my title list now...)_

 **375\. Veronica is not allowed to talk to Asura anymore.**

 _He and I get along fairly well seeing as he is tecniqually part of the second generation Chaos Gods and was given the title God of Madness._

 _He's apparently one of the more sane sons of either Uncle Khorne or Uncle Tzeentch. No one exactly sure which one it is, and no one knows who the heck his mother could be and we don't really want to loose our minds trying to figure it out._

 _Death doesn't like it when I talk to him though. He said something about trying to figure out who is a worse influence on who..._

 **376\. Veronica is one of the only forces in the multiverse that can withstand the almighty Reaper Chop. Repeatedly.**

 _Believe me, Death and I got curious one day._

 _We then proceeded to set up the experiment in a controlled environment, and Death let me have it._

 _Sixty Reaper Chops in and I was still standing tall and totally unharmed to the bafflement of everyone that was witnessing our experiment._

 _Death and I came up with a theory though._

 _I'm from a universe where a concept can be given physical form. As such, a concept can not truly die unless it is totally and utterly forgotten._

 _And I leave one hell of an unforgettable impression wherever and whenever I go._

 **377\. Veronica, Medusa is an absolute menace, a blight upon the world, and a threat to the students. Have fun!**

 _(Grins sharply)_

 _I've always wanted to take that crazy conceded snake bitch to task._

 _Now I have permission._

 _(Starts cackling wildly.)_

 **378\. Veronica, did you know that Arachne is still alive?**

 _(Pauses as I'm cleaning blood off my blades and grins)_

 _Oooh, so the arrogant little spider actually escaped my blades the first time we met?_

 _Lord Death, I'm gonna need to cash in my vacation days._

 _I've got a bit of_ hunting _to do._

 **379\. Veronica, you are not allowed to recruit Free.**

 _Ah man!_

 _First you said no to Hans, and now you're saying no to Free?!_

 _Do you guys have a problem with me recruiting an actual Werewolf or something?!_

 **380\. Veronica, refrain from charming enemies. Girkco is already trying to break into the DWMA to follow you.**

 _(Busts a gut laughing as Axel grimaces)_

 _That chainsaw weapon is certifiably insane, and yet managed to keep his sanity for nearly 800 years. That takes a will of steel to maintain._

 _I've already forwarded him the paperwork to join the cult and removed that nasty bloodlust spell that Arachne cast on him._

 _He may still be insane asylum worthy, but he is a LOT more mellow now. I'm thinking about partnering him with someone from a similar background to help him cope, maybe Hidan or Kakuzu. That way he can have a roommate that will understand his situation._

* * *

 **Alrighty guys! Make sure you tell me you're ideas, because the next world on the list...**

 **...IS BLEACH!**


	35. 381-390

**Ichigo: What the hell are YOU doing here?!**

 **Oh come on Ichiberry! You know you love me!**

 **Ichigo: Fuck you!**

 **Lea: That's my job.**

 **Ichigo: (Facepalms)**

 **I don't own Bleach, or Kingdom Hearts. Veronica however, is the equivalent of my Zanpakuto. Meaning she is the reflection of me and I belong to no one but myself.**

* * *

 **381\. Veronica, when preforming your Shinigami Duties, you are not supposed to masquerade as the Grim Reaper.**

 _Screw you Yamamoto! It's fucking hilarious to see the looks on their faces!_

 _A lot of the foreign ones freak out when I pull out the scythe._

 **382\. Veronica, using Kido to prank people, while it _is_ highly impressive considering you have managed to create an entirely separate branch of the Demon Arts solely for the purpose, is frowned upon.**

 _Yamamoto was just pissed because I accidentally hit him with one and turned him into a talking duck that could have passed for Donald's identical twin for six hours._

 **383\. Stop asking Veronica about how she died.**

 _I love screwing with their heads by changing the story every time!_

 _Only Kenpachi, Yachiru, Unohana, Shunsui, Jushiro, and Ichigo know the_ real _story._

 _According to the Book of the Dead, which I have actually seen thank you very much, I died to break the world record for longest continuous swearing rant._

 _I cycled through nearly 150 languages (modern, ancient, and alien) and lasted an impressive 56 hours without repeating a single swear before my lungs, heart, and brain gave out from the stress. I found out later that the guys at Guinness World Records decided to give me the award even though I died in the attempt, and since that day no one has been able to take my title away!_

 _And they never will! (Madly cackles as lightning flashes behind me.)_

 **384 _._ Veronica is no longer allowed to be a Frontliner.**

 _Screw you too Central 46. (Happily flips them the bird.)_

 _Those puffed up arrogant assholes are just pissed that I managed to turn most of the Espada to our cause._

 _Starrk and Grimmjow are by far my favorite of the group._

 **385\. Veronica stop making friends with the enemy.**

 _Yhwach and I are drinking buddies. I think that fact speaks for itself._

 **386\. Veronica, why the heck are the Royal Guard calling you Queen?**

 _Ummmm, I might (and I'm stressing the_ might _here) have been named the Soul King's Regent before his death?_

 _His daughter Hikari, while she is of age, has a lot to learn before she truly takes the throne. So instead he asked me to step in and take charge until she is confident enough to take her place as queen._

 **387\. Veronica, why the actual HELL did you actually invade HELL?**

 _Um, that one wasn't my fault! Lucifer tried to escape his parole by hiding in the local version of Hell and Chuck sent me a few angels to go after him._

 _We invaded Hell, had a smiting fest with a few of the local sinners and demons, and had a grand old time with the local version of Lucy._

 **388\. Veronica, please refrain from giving the Captains theme songs. We are Shinigami, it's hard to look and act serious when Disney songs are playing in the background.**

 _PFFHAHAHHAHAHAHA!_

 _That day was absolutely hilarious!_

 _The looks on everyone's faces when their themes came on! The SWA was all for it, but almost everyone else vetoed my choices almost as soon as they heard them._

 _I actually got the idea from YouTube. Just look up Bleach-Disney Themes and it should be a picture of a grinning Kenpachi._

 _I think Yamamoto approved of his though, he was just outvoted._

 _Grimmjow was laughing his ass off when I started playing the Espada section._

 **389\. Veronica, the Fourteenth Division is not a thing, nor are you allowed to make it a thing.**

 _Everyone was looking mutinous when Central 46 vetoed that._

 _I even filled out all the correct paperwork and submitted them by the end of the business week! I offered to fund the division on my own and they still turned me down!_

 _I mean come on, it's not like I was going to invite Ywhach to join the ranks! I was only going to ask Ichigo, his friends, and the Espada to join! I would have also bolstered the ranks with a few members of the Cult that are getting waaaaaaaay too bored._

 **390\. Veronica, you are not allowed to screw around with the Fullbringers. We're still cleaning up the mess you left behind the last time you went drinking with the Espada and the Captains!**

 _Hahahahahahahaha!_

 _Oh that was a great day. Shinigami and Hollows normally need a shit load of alcohol to get drunk and **stay** drunk. I broke out the bottles of Eldritch Scotch and dared them to down a single glass of what **I** drink to get drunk._

 _I will never forget their faces after they took the dare and drank._

 _Grimmjow was the most hilarious because he was absolutely **sloshed** by the time we were done. He looked like the time I dared him to spend the day in a room with two pounds of catnip. I gotta give him props however, he managed to down two glasses off my alcohol before he passed out._


	36. 391-400

**Batman: I thought we banned you from our world?**

 _ **Oh you did, this is just what happened before I got banned.**_

 **Superman: Good, we already have enough to deal with without you added into the equation.**

 _ **Sups, why you gotta be a hater? My alignment is Chaotic Good, I would never help the crazier assholes unless I'm undercover!**_

 **Superman: And that's why I'm worried...**

 _ **Oh screw you. As always I don't own anything but myself. Lea however has laid claim to me, and dares any of you to**_ **try** ** _and take me._**

* * *

 **391\. Veronica, Classic Mermaids are not native to his dimension. Stop trolling the Atlantians.**

 _Hahaha, the looks on their faces whenever I swam by! The hunky lionfish Lea surprised them even more!_

 _Aquaman was pissed when he finally realized it was me screwing with their heads, but he couldn't ban me from Atlantis because his wife likes me too much and I'm his son's godmother._

 **392\. I am not allowed to corrupt any of the Bat children to the Chaos Side.**

 _Dick has already subscribed to the Chaos Side. Seriously have you **heard** his maniacal laughter?_

 _I was steadily working on corrupting Jason when I was ejected from the world._

 **393\. I am not allowed to introduce Demyx to Aquaman. We don't need a repeat of the Fishman Island disaster, even if it was hilarious.**

 _Demyx is surprisingly lazzi-fair about undersea civilizations hating humans. I asked him about it at one point, and he told me that he was actually an Atlantian from Ariel's world before he became a Nobody! Apparently Greater Nobodies can only be human though, so he lost his fins when he came back to himself._

 **394\. A meeting between Roxas and Shazam, while highly entertaining, is not advisable. Not after last time.**

 _Have you ever seen a 'grown man' with superpowers that are comparable to Superman's on a sugar rush from too much ice cream?_

 _I have, and the collateral damage is **not pretty**._

 _It was entertaining as all hell because Roxas and I were egging him on from the sidelines, but it was not pretty._

 _Sups was pissed by the time they finally managed to catch him._

 **395\. No speedster contests between Larxene and the Flash.**

 _Flash challenged Larxene to an around the world race, and Larxene accepted. She then asked us for help._

 _Challenge accepted._

 _We loaded her with as much caffeine as we could, locked her in a tiny room for about ten minutes to let it settle in, then let her loose at the starting line._

 _She was on the other side of the world before anyone could even blink. Even Flash was wide eyed when she came zooming back up to us not even a second later, talking a hundred miles a minute as lighting crackled wildly around her._

 _She crashed from the caffeine not even a minute later and didn't wake up for nearly four hours._

 _When she did though, She. Was. PISSED at us._

 **396\. Xion is not allowed near Batman anymore.**

 _Oh, so I can't steal his, but he can steal mine?!_

 _That is unacceptable!_

 _I will not have one of my adoptive daughters running around in a bat suit!_

 _God, I knew he had a problem with adopting kids with black hair and blue eyes but_ seriously _? Nightwing latched onto Xion within minutes and gave Bats the puppy dog eyes. Afterwards, Xion told me that Batman offered to train her, with my permission of course._

 _I said no, and told him that if I wasn't allowed to corrupt the Batkids to the Chaos Side, he wasn't allowed to corrupt my kids to the Bat Side._

 **397\. Vandal Savage is not allowed within one mile and ten years of Veronica at all times.**

 _I hate that man with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns._

 _He thought he could manipulate ME of all people into following him. Me the chick who is a good ten thousand years older than him and has literally seen almost everything the multiverse can throw at you._

 _When I caught his assassins trying to take out Lea, I turned them **inside** **out** before dropping them on his head with a warning letter for him and a restraining order against him pinned to their sorry carcasses._

 _He refrains from angering me now._

 **398\. I am not allowed to get myself locked into Arkham Asylum because I was bored.**

 _Okay, I'll admit it, that one was a bad idea from the start._

 _I knew that the inmates were insane going in, but I underestimated the sheer level of utter bullshit that happens to let the other inmates go through to escape._

 **399\. Veronica, Epic Celtic Battle Music is not to be played at every battle.**

 _I have no idea how the fuck he keeps doing it, but Batman hacked my Ipod and switched around my playlists again!_

 **400\. You should not feel the need to end every sentence with 'in accordance to the prophesy' Veronica. It's starting to make the more religious and superstitious members of the league twitchy.**

 _(Laughs long, hard, and loud as they glare at me)_


	37. 401-420

_**IT'S THAT TIME OF YEAR AGAIN!**_

 _ **YUP! I'M OFFICALLY 20 YEARS OLD!**_

 _ **ONE MORE YEAR 'TILL I CAN LEAGALLY DRINK!**_

 _ **I AM COUNTING DOWN THE HOURS!**_

 _ **WHAT WILL I DO THIS YEAR?**_

 _ **HOW WILL I TOP LAST YEAR'S PARTY?**_

 _ **WHY AM I STILL YELLING?**_

 _ **WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS?!**_

 _ **No really, why AM I asking you these questions?**_

 _ **Eh, I'll figure that out later. For now though, I don't own anything except for Veronica, seeing as she is me.**_

* * *

I grinned up at the list as I woke up that morning. It was that time of year again.

 **401\. Veronica, your 24 hours have begun. Enjoy. ~Xemnas**

Oh yes, I was _**definitely**_ going to enjoy this!

* * *

 **402\. Nuclear Paint Bombs were banned after your last birthday party Veronica!**

 _Uh no, no they weren't._

 _They only said I couldn't paint the entire world purple last time!_

 _I went with black and silver this time_ _and got an even coating all over the world!_

 **403\. Lea, you are not allowed to kidnap Remus Lupin and Muzaka (from Noblesse) so Veronica can finally have a werewolf in her cult. Even if it is her birthday.**

 _OKAY! THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING BULLSHIT ON TH-_

 _(Xemnas pulls me aside and whispers to me for a moment.)_

 _Wait, what?_

 _(He whispers again)_

 _Seriously?_

 _(He nods)_

 _...Okay, I did_ not _see that coming._

 _I have just been informed that while Siax isn't a werewolf, he was an Ookami Yokai/Hanyou in life. They don't wanna bring any other canine typed being into his territory because the last time someone did that he completely ripped the poor idiot apart._

 _He sees them as a threat to the social order and command chain of his pack. The Alpha who would be Xemnas, the Luna, that's Me, he himself claimed the position of Beta, and everyone else._

 _Yup, no more werewolves for me, not gonna risk the berserker moonlight addled wrath._

 _Which completely sucks as it means I won't be able to bring the Marauders to my birthday party without risking a bloodbath._

 **404\. The Varia are not to be hired to work security.**

 _Fuck that, I invited them as guests!_

 _They don't **need** to work security to dissuade anyone from crashing the party. Their reputation, and the fact that they were actually _ invited _to the most exclusive and wild party in the multiverse has warded off everyone that even considered crashing!_

 _Their reputation rings throughout the multiverse, and the fact that all of them are staunch worshippers of me is something that the wider multiverse balks at when they find out._

 **405\. Veronica when arranging for your favorite bands to play at your birthday, always have the wavers ready to sign and give them fair warning about just what they're getting into.**

 _I negotiated for Avenged Sevenfold, Five Finger Death Punch, Disturbed, Carrie Underwood, Shinedown, Dorothy, Luke Bryan, Shawn Mendes, Eric Church, Fall Out Boy, Linkin Park, Panic! at the Disco, Breaking Benjamin, Lady Antebellum, and Seether._

 _I made sure that they knew they were playing for a diverse crowd of odd, yet powerful, individuals and that they would be protected by an anti-chaos barrier at all times if they wanted to join in on the festivities afterwards._

 _Needless to say, a lot of them will probably be waking up tomorrow with massive headaches and confusing memories that they might just dismiss as a wacky dream until they see the photos._

 **406\. Veronica, raiding Irken battleships for their snacks is both forbidden and considered an intergalactic suicide mission for a reason.**

 _I came back with the best snacks in the universe for my party, and the absolute respect and fear of the entire Irken Empire. I am now the Almighty Tallest Empress Ver in their eyes._

 _They dare not cross me in fear of gaining my Irk._

 **407\. Trapping annoying people in the elevator, the door, or the switch gags, while hilarious and entertaining, is not permitted, even if it is your birthday and you don't want them to spoil the festivities.**

 _Are you kidding me? That was the main entertainment of the night!_

 _We tossed a couple dozen of the most annoying villains of all time into pocket dimensions, hit the randomizer, and sat back with an industrial sized truck of popcorn, and laughed our asses off at their confusion._

 _Hell, we even threw Xehanort in the door gag for shits and giggles!_

 _I think he was actually crying when he hit the Chocobo Room. He started screaming something about flashbacks, but we were laughing too hard to really pay attention._

 **408\. All mechas of any kind are to be left at the door, and their keys/power orbs/control devices are to be checked with our team of Parking Valet Dusks. These keys will only be released back to the owners that are participating in the Races and the Battle Royals. Cybertronians are asked to use holoforms.**

 _We had problems with that last time, as the various drivers/pilots liked to let them walk around the world. Yes they were careful not to let them step on anyone, but still, it caused a lot of panic._

 _At least they apologized afterwards._

 **409\. Dragonball Style fights are to remain within the designated arenas. Yes we now it's your birthday, no that doesn't mean you can ignore that rule Veronica!**

 _(Laughs sheepishly as I stand in front of the wide blast range. Several other versions of myself look at me from the resulting hole with raised and accusing eyebrows)_

 _Note to self, the Kamehameha is much more powerful when it is used by inheritably chaotic beings. Powerful enough to rip through the barrier between dimensions._

 **410\. For the love of the gods, PLEASE stop quoting Gurren Lagann!**

You dumbass! Kick logic out and do the impossible!

 _(Me to Sora as he was gathering up the courage to ask Kairi out_ _near the beginning of the party_ _)_

Youth of this town! AIM FOR THE SURFACE!

 _(Me and Axel right as the_ _L_ _oyal_ _H_ _ound stampede of 201_ _7_ _began)_

FLY PIGGY! *Cackles maniacally*

 _(Axel as I shot him out of a giant slingshot while he was tied to a wild boar,_ _we were drunk off our asses at that point_ _)_

A real man never dies, even when he's killed!

 _(_ _Lexaeus to Roxas after I convinced him to start training t_ _he younger members in the fine art of Paintball during the party_ _)_

 _Drunk off his rocker_ _Axel as he was thinking about me:_ Think of someone hard enough, and you'll be sent straight into their arms! Just thinking of them gives you wings!

 _Larxene,_ _just as sloshed as he was,_ _as she was tho_ _roughly_ _freaked out at this point:_ *Backs up, pulls out knife* Think of me and you **DIE!**

I'VE GOT THE BEST WIFE IN THE UNIVERSE SWING!

 _(Axel after I gave him the new and improved plasma guns.)_

 _Siax_ : Ug, you and your creepy toys.

 _Me_ : (Hold up an Evil Edition Furbie) Honey, you couldn't _handle_ my creepy toys.

I saw... **down to their shoulders!**

 _(Roxas as he and Axel were trying to peek on me and_ _Namine in the hot spring.)_

WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!

 _(Me to Xemnas at the end of KH2 when he was trying to sway me to his side after Axel died_ _at his hands.)_

When you screw it in, give it a hard manly twist.

 _(I have never seen Zexion and Demyx that red before. Vexen is awesome,_ _and a master of instant blackmail_ _!_ _I was dying of laughter for_ _ **hours**_ _after that._ _)_

 _Axel_ : We brawlers are sustained by willpower, even when mocked as reckless and crazy!

 _Me_ : If there's a wall in our way, then we smash it down! If there isn't a path then we create one ourselves!

 _Both_ _of_ _us_ : The magma of our souls burns with a mighty flame! **Super Ultra Combining Gurren Lagann!**

 _Axel_ : Just who...

 _Me_ : In the hell...

 _Both_ _of_ _us_ : DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!

 _(_ _Me and Axel as we started gearing up to fight all of the Power Ranger Megazords in a One verses All match at my birthday.)_

 **411\. Time Turners are glorious things, but they are now banned. Yes Veronica, I know you were using one to go back and relive the last 24 hours over and over again.**

 _Time Turners are indeed glorious pieces of magic._

 _I had sixteen consecutive repeated days of enjoyment with the one Vega Black gave me before I was busted by Xemnas._

 **412\. Roller skate roller coasters are now banned.**

 _(Cackles as I blast down the tracks as everyone else cheers and groans)_

 _SO WORTH THE WHIPLASH!_

 **413\. Yak bull riding is not a thing! It will never be a thing and you are not allowed to make it a thing Veronica!**

 _Then what the hell am I going to do with the twenty yaks I had imported?! Eat them?!_

 **413\. Veronica, turning the Entrance Hall into a replica of Mt. Everest, just to have the most epic snowboard run in your life, is not allowed. Even if it is your birthday.**

 _(Smiles in a full snowsuit with a purple snowboard strapped to my feet, before I go over the edge and my voice echoes back.)_

 _I REGRET NOTHING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 **414\. Nor are you allowed to turn it into Lake Mead so you can go cliff jumping.**

 _(I stand on the highest cliff, scrutinizing the water below with a careful eye as I ignore the wolf whistles about my black bikini._

 _With a scream of joy I fling myself off the rock and whoop as I fall.)_

 _I REGRET NOTHING!_

 _(I smack into the water with a huge splash, and resurface to cheering.)_

 **415\. (Submitted by Luna Lillyth) Never challenge Veronica to a drinking contest (you will probably die from it.) Especially on her birthday.**

 _I drink liquefied and finely aged_ Black Holes _. Screw_ probably _, you_ WILL _die from drinking my drinks._

 _When I wanna get totally sloshed on the good stuff though, I break out the Eldritch Alcohol. No mere mortal is able to handle a single shot of that and not wake up with the mother of all hangovers the next day._

 _Believe me, many have tried._

 _I broke out the good stuff for my birthday and the party turned into a mosh pit!_

 **416\. Black Hole Bunge Jumping is restricted to proven immortals.**

 _Yeah, we have set activities for only those who are actually immortal and can control their powers to a reliable point._

 _(Smiles as I stand at the edge of the contained black hole before jumping in, and being jerked back by the immortal-elastic cord around my ankles.)_

 _I REGRET NOTHING!_

 **417\. The Ferret Stampede of 2017 is never to be mentioned again.**

 _Long story involving a genius black footed ferret, an unguarded cloning machine, multiple fezs, and the Doctor._

 _Need I say more?_

 **418\. Lucifer, was it nessicary to animate the food? Veronica is on the verge of a rampage because her meat keeps running and screaming away from her.**

 _Wait a minute?_

 _LUCIFER WAS THE ASS WHO BROUGHT THE FOOD TO LIFE?!_

 _(Purple eldritch fire lights up in one hand, and everyone immediately takes ten steps away from me as I turn to the fallen archangel, who immediately takes off running as fast as he can.)_

 _GET BACK HERE YOU MOTHER#*% &*$^ COWARD! YOUR ASS IS GRASS!_

 **419\. Fireworks are not to be made with Dynamite, Nitro Glycerin, C4, or any other highly explosive substances except what is in the standard Firework.**

 _But the pretty colors lit up the sky so beautifully!_

 _It would be a shame to ban such creativity! (Deidaria nods in complete agreement beside me as Axel giggles like a pyro maniac behind us.)_

 **420\. Veronica, We know you enjoy having large parties and the fact that you know enough people to fill an entire world to capacity with the partygoers is impressive, please, for the love of the gods, GET THE DAMN CHAOS GODS TO CLEAN UP THE MESS THEY MADE!**

 _(Stands in the middle of a complete and utter disaster that spans as far as the eye can see, and snaps my fingers. The mess disappears.)_

 _Like I would even need to get them to take care of it._


	38. 421-450

**And thus my friends, we close in on another glorious year of shenanigans. I can't believe it's been two years already! And we're nearly half way done with the list!**

 **Sorry this is a bit late, I just recently got a job and now I can kiss my weekends goodbye.**

 **Alright then, no more delays! Anniversary time!**

 **As always my beloved readers, I don't own anything except myself!**

* * *

 **421\. Veronica is not allowed to troll the Illuminati.**

 _They happen to take things like that **very** personally, and I will not be doing that again any time soon._

 _Turns out, the Illuminati is an organization dedicated to the eradication of chaos. Who knew?_

 _They can also hold one hell of a grudge._

 _No idea how the heck that happened, or how the hell we didn't notice that little fact until now._

 **422\. Veronica is not allowed to get into no-holds-barred fist fights with Saitama. No matter how much fun they have fighting each other.**

 _We found this out in_ _a complete_ _freak_ _accident,_ _but I'm apparently the only being in ten universes that can withstand his ultimate punches_ _Never before have I encountered another being that has come so close to ultimate power, without_ _them_ _being physically able to ascend._

 _Saitama is the full realization of human evolution, and he doesn't even know it yet! He represents everything humanity could eventually become and yet thanks to a complete and utter freak accident with his DNA, he won't be able to ascend until he dies! I'm looking forward to that day since my family is now adamant on bringing him into the chaos fold!_

 _Uncle Khorne expressed his desire to adopt him, so Saitama may become my cousin in the next century or two! Along with him becoming the Chaos God of Devastation and Hope._

 _Still, you should have seen the gob smacked look on his face when_ **I** **caught his** **punch** **and then launched the full force of it right back at him!**

 _He had this gleeful childish smile that was equal parts shock and excitement, and eyes that were glowing with finally unleashed power. Then he got serious, and we kicked each other's asses. We agreed once we calmed down was the funniest fight we'd had in ages, and I introduced him to the Hero's Association as their world's first (and likely only) K Class Hero. Kami Class._

 **423\. Veronica, Genos may be hot beyond all belief, but he no longer has anything even remotely resembling hormones anymore.**

 _And that completely sucks because I was actually hoping that I Lea and I could get him into our bed for a night._

 _He is one of the multiverse's hottest eternal bachelor's after all._

 _Too bad he's mostly made of metal now and he doesn't have a sex drive anymore. He probably would have been amazing in the sack..._

 _(Drools slightly as I imagine it.)_

 **423\. Veronica, while hellhound puppies are cute, you can't send them to your enemies.**

 _When they have just been weaned, Hellhounds of all types are vicious carnivores. The more fresh the meat the better in their eyes, though they will eat any meat that comes near them if they have no other choice._

 _Every single one of them are also instinctual man-eaters. It's the reason Siax absolutely adores them, especially with his Yokai heritage._

 _Can you see where I'm going with this line of thought?_

 **424\. Vexen, the majority of us have already given up on questioning her actions, why did you think trying to find a method to her madness would work?**

Vexen: I'm claiming temporary insanity with that move.

 _And I'm backing up his claim. Temporary insanity induced by a packet of Smile Dip in his industrial sized cup of the strongest coffee legally allowed to be sold._

Vexen: What the hell was I thinking when I dumped that into my cup anyway?

 _You were curious about it's effects when combined with caffeine and decided to experiment with it on yourself rather than me after what happened the last time you touched my coffee._

Vexen: Ah right.

 **426\. Veronica and Lea are no longer allowed to experiment with Antimatter.**

 _(Giggles insanely.)_

Lea: Why did we think this was a good idea?

 _Because we were bored and wanted to see things explode?_

Lea: Oh right. (Smiles sharply) That was the best idea we've had in a long time...

 **427\. Veronica, you are not allowed to pick fights with the strongest people in each universe anymore.**

 _Bullshit!_

 _I never pick fights! I accept challenges!_

 _It's not **my fault** if the villains don't take a hint even after I warn them about how hard I can curb stomp them!_

 _Madara and Orochimaru learned that the hard way!_

 **428\. (Submitted by Theothergy) Veronica, refrain from taking anything Sheogorath says literally the next time the two of you come face to face in the Elder Scrolls Universe.**

 _I will take this one to heart._

 _The dude may have been a riot when I brought him along to family reunions in the past, but he **is** the Daedric Prince of Madness now._

 _(Shutters in revulsion) Makes me glad I found Lea since I recently found out Mama/Papa Slannesh was seriously considering betrothing us before he totally and utterly lost it._

 **429\. (Submitted by NatNicole) Whoever dared Demyx to ride a Hungarian Horntail bareback will be grounded until he's out of the full body cast!**

Demyx: (Grins like a loon since his mouth and eyes are the only visible part of his body) I don't give a _damn_ about the consequences! That was fun!

 _Demyx, you're doped up on strong painkillers. Go to sleep. You'll feel a hell of a lot worse in the morning. Trust me._

 **430\. (Submitted by Luna Lillyth) Veronica, you are not allowed to make a spirit sword that is the length of half the world's equator.**

 _Hey! That was an accident!_

 _All I did was follow instructions and pump my energy into the handle!_

 _How was I supposed to know that would happen?!_

 **431\. (Submitted by ultima-owner) Veronica, training cats (or any other pet for that matter) to take over a world is not a safe hobby. Just because they give you 20% of the wealth they claim doesn't make it any better either.**

 _Scooter is getting more and more tyrannical every day. I am so proud of my sweet little kitten, especially with the fact that I dropped him in an alternate Warhammer 40K and he ended up ruling the cosmos as the Supreme Feline Overlord of Mankind in the space of a single Terra year!_

 _Slaneesh and Khorne were convinced of his monumental power and limitless potential at that point and Scooter is now my bonded familiar and herald for all time's sake._

 **432\. Veronica, transporting yourself into Undertale because you want to try Papayrus' spaghetti is not a good thing.**

 _HEY! I've always wanted to try that skeleton's spaghetti!_

 _Now I can actually claim I have!_

 _And trust me!_

 _It's to die for!_

 **433\. Veronica, your kill it with fire rule should only apply to Flowery after you've separated him from Asriel.**

 _T_ _hat gods damn it fanged buttercup needs to fucking_ **die** _after all of the shit it has caused._

 _And after it slapped my coffee out of my hand with a vine._

 **434\. Veronica, using your own soul to fuel and stabilize time resets is probably the single most incredibly dangerous, idiotic, and selfless thing you have ever done.** ** _DON'T_ _FUCKING SCARE US LIKE THAT_ _EVER_ _AGAIN!_**

 _No one within the Undertale Universe actually remembers it besides Sans, and even then I freaked him out pretty badly by doing it when Flowery tried to take my soul the first time and ended up triggering the damn resets from the chaotic backlash._

 _Everyone outside of their world however..._

 _...yeah, they were horrified at what Flowery had done to me, terrified that this would finally be the one situation I wouldn't be able to get through and old Morty would finally collect his due, and grudgingly impressed that I used my own immortal soul to anchor and stabilize the resets until Frisk finally stopped the cycle._

 _But it was either that, or let their world be destroyed to save myself. In the end, I spent all of those resets fighting to stop the self proclaimed Buttercup Hyperdeath God from committing world-wide genocide._

 _When I finally came out of it Sans tackle hugged me, and Lea was in the middle of a full blown panic attack._

 **435\. Veronica, enough with the puns, skeleton or otherwise. You've made your point.**

 _Oh come on man, no need tibia downer!_

Lea: (Deadpans) Veronica, one more pun out of you and I won't kiss you for a month.

 _(Shuts up_ _in a hurry_ _after that.)_

 **436\. Veronica, systematically destroying all buttercups on the planet is frowned upon.**

 _THIS IS COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY JUSTIFYABLE I **SWEAR**!_

 _I FOUND OUT THAT LITTLE SHIT OF A FLOWER CAN **RESPAWN** **HIMSELF INTO ANY BUTTERCUP IN A**_ **TE** **N** **MI** **LE** **RANGE** _!_

 _I AM **NOT** FUCKING RISKING HAVING MY SOUL RIPPED OUT FOR A **SECOND** **TIME**! AND I ABSOULTELY **REFUSE** TO FIGHT THAT ABSOLUTE **PRICK** AND POOR EXCUSE OF A DEATH-TYPE DEMIGOD EVER AGAIN!_

 _I AM A FUCKING CHAOS GODDESS! I AM THE CONQUORER OF OVER A MILLION WAYS TO DIE AND THE GRAND CHEATER IN THE POKER GAME OF LIFE AND DEATH!_

 _ **I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY A GODS DAMN MEGALOMANIAC BUTTERCUP ON A POWER TRIP!**_

 **437\. Veronica, getting the best alcohol in four multiverses is restricted to once a year. We want to minimize the chances of starting time loops.**

 _But, but, but Big Mac's bar is the only place I can go to get alcohol that is specifically tailored to make immortal beings drunk while still tasting amazing!_

 _Don't get me wrong, Eldritch Scotch and Liquid Black Holes are good, amazing even, but every so often I just want to kick back with a good watermelon 305 martini that can get me buzzed!_

 **438\. Veronica, do us all a favor and stop spouting backhanded wisdom. It's getting confusing.**

 _You know nothing of passion. When your rage can sunder mountains, you may speak to me of passion. (Me to Lexaus on strong.)_

 _Reality is just an opinion! One I happen to disagree with. (Me to Zexion on illusions.)_

 _Words carry weight. Mine far more so than yours. (Me to Xemnas)_

 _I come bearing the word of my god. That word is 'begone.' (Me to Chtulu when he invaded our colorful corner of the multiverse.)_

 _That perfection is unobtainable is no excuse not to strive for it. (Me to Kiari on Magic)_

 _I do not study the divine to imitate what they do. I study the divine to imitate what they are. (Me to Vexen on science.)_

 _There are no bindings I can't escape. No trap I can't evade. No doors I can't open._ **I am coming for you.** _Pleasant dreams. (Me to William Stryker after he fucked with my family even after being warned repeatedly.)_

 _Kings alter the laws of man as they please. What makes you think the laws of nature are any different? (Me to Marluxia on gardening.)_

 _I have killed more men in one day than you will ever meet. Stand aside. (Me to Sora before I started the battle of 100,000 Heartless)_

 **439\. Veronica, you are not the White Lantern. Give Kyle Rayner his ring back.**

 _But it's totally awesome and I needed to put a few critical limits on it!_

 _White Lanterns have the potential to be the balancing forces of their universe. That is the reason that there is only ONE per universe at any given time. It also has the ability to give someone immortality, which is why I had to put in the limiters._

 _We don't need another God of Balance thank you very much!_

 **440\. (Submitted by irishpandabear) Don't allow Veronica within a 10,000 mile radius of Alduin or Paarthurnax. We don't need a repeat of the Dragon Crisis of the fourth age.**

 _You have just got to go and kill all my fun don't you?_

 _That was by far the best rave I have ever been to! For a world stuck in midlevel times they sure know how to party hard._

 **440\. Veronica is not allowed to bring the Next Avengers to the World that Never Was. Unless they are plotting against Ultron.**

 _(Looks at the five kids with suspicion as they argue heatedly over a slowly growing wall of scribbled in a sectioned off training room.)_

 _Okay, I'll admit it._

 _These five are creeping me out slightly with how many ways they've come up with to kill that psychotic robot._

 _So far I've counted at least three hundred different methods. And the list is just getting longer and longer as time passes._

 **441\. Putting the demonic toad Dolores Umbridge go through the torture that is Barney Music has been approved. Have fun.**

 _(Grins demonically as I start setting up the TV and stereo)_

 _Oh trust me, this one was a personal request from my counterpart Vega Black._

 _Of course I'm going to have fun._

 **442\. No trying to convince Sora to become a superhero. Regardless of how amusing it would be.**

 _Okay, so technically he already is a hero. You know, with the whole saved the worlds twice thing?_

 _All he's lacking is the stupid costume and the dorky name._

 **443\. Using the demon furbies on Xehanort is only allowed if it is broadcasted to the worlds and taped for Keybearer Movie Night.**

 _Have you ever seen Demon Furbies? And no, not the Evil Edition ones._

 _Demon Furbies inhabit the lowest levels of hell, the levels that are so twisted that they leak into other versions of hell so they can fully contain the reality warping terror._

 _Demon Furbies are native to a very special place in the multiverse known as Deity Hell. Somehow they figured out how to **breed** **with eldritch abominations,** and they started to **spread**. I've only been to Deity Hell once in my entire existence, and I had to be **rescued** from it by the combined power of every member of my family and cult._

 _(Looks off into the distance with the Thousand Yard Stare as a chill runs down my spine.)_

 _There is no escape from Deity Hell._

 _Only the Demon Tentacle Furby hords..._

 **444\. Locking Terra and Aqua in the closet is only funny the first time!**

 _Yeah, the first time they cussed for two hours straight before finally going quiet._

 _When we opened the door to check on them they were in the middle of a heavy make out. So we closed the door again and gave them some privacy._

 _Now we do it every time they get mad at each other for doing something stupid._

 **445\. (Submitted by Luna Lillyth) You shall not have ghost prank people with you. Even if paid by various means.**

 _The guys who live in the Ghost Zone are riots when you actually appeal to their obsessions._

 _Mostly they want to troll Danny since he's been stuffing them in that glorified thermos for nearly a year now._

 **446\. Veronica, you are not allowed to hijack Voltron.**

 _Awwwwwww._

 _But Lea looked so hot the Red Paladin armor!_

 **447\. Veronica, as much as we know you love it, you need to eat something other than steak.**

 _HEY! I don't just eat steak! I just happen to love the taste of it._

 _Besides, Chaos Gods are all carnivores, would you rather I feast on the souls of the innocent like my family used to do?_

 **448\. When planning a surprise party for Veronica, find someone to make her mad and then have them lead her on a wild goose chase through the worlds.**

Lea: Alright, we'll draw straws as to who does it this year!

Demyx: (Holds up the shortest straw after the draw with wide terrified eyes) How the heck do I keep drawing the short straw?!

Lea: (Smirks) Maybe your luck is just that bad. Now get going man, we don't have time to waste.

 **449\. Touching Veronica's computer is asking for you to hurt you. Actually destroying it is an instant death sentence.**

Demyx: (Sneaks up on my as I'm typing, sees I have my headphones in, and summons his Sitar) DANCE WATER DANCE!

 _Me: (Shrieks as a wave of cold water washes over me, then freezes as my computer tragically and dramatically dies in a cloud of smoke and sparks) **DEMYX!**_

Demyx: OH SHIT!(Rips open a dark corridor and dives in as fast as he can as I start throwing fire at him.)

 _Me: (Rips open a Chaos Portal and follows after him with fire blazing around me) **YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!**_

 **450\. Don't fuck with Veronica's family. While they may be perfectly capable of protecting themselves, she doesn't give a damn about that. You touch any of them, and she will make sure to leave you just alive enough so that you wish you hadn't been so damn stupid.**

 _This is self explanatory._

 _The whole cult thing is just a front. Everyone in it is either a member of my adoptive family, or one of my adoptive kids. Needless to say, I am one of those people that **royally** fucks up any threat to them. And trust me, regardless of the aggressor's power level and identity, I **always** leave them regretting their decision. Take it from someone who lost far too many people when they were younger. I will fight with everything I have to protect the people I love._

 _But just in case you need a better idea of how far I'll go for someone, let me clue you in on how Lea got his immortality..._


	39. 451-460

**I still don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the other various universes mentioned!**

* * *

 _ **Alright, so I said last chapter I would tell you how Axel became Lea again, and how he got his immortality.**_

 _ **Better sit back and relax then, this one is a long story and it isn't in any way a nice one.**_

 _ **Get ready for a feels trip...**_

* * *

 **451\. When dealing with alternate versions of Veronica, always asses their mental state from the beginning. Failure to do so is unacceptable.**

 _Okay, so... You probably know how just about every universe has a dark side by now, right? A possible alternate where something went wrong in their timeline and the main character goes absolutely nuts?_

 _Well, that's happened quite a few times in my multiverse._

 _It's part of the reason that I'm the Lynchpin, I hold everything together because I'm the most developed character of us. Occasionally I also go out an eliminate those dark possibilities before they get too strong and begin to threaten the wider multiverse. True alternates of myself are infinitely more dangerous, because they are just as powerful as I am, if not more so because they choose to fully embrace the darker half of our power and they revel in every blood-soaked inch of it._

 _This was one of my alternates. Her name was Vanessa, and she was, well, I guess you could call her my almost reflection. We were similar in many ways, but unlike me she didn't have_ Infinity _and_ Soul _to bring her back from the edge of insanity right before she fell._

 _She snapped, and I didn't realize anything was wrong until it was too late to stop her._

 **452\. Always be aware of dimensional rifts and always check who or what it is that comes through.**

 _When I felt that rift open, I sensed the tainted power that she was giving off and assumed that it was a member of my family paying me a visit._

 _At the time, I was talking with Axel about a very important thing, when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and my world went black._

 _That was the worst mistake I ever made, and to this day I still berate myself for being so stupid._

 **453\. Never knock Veronica unconscious.**

 _The first thing she did was shoot me in the back, then she used something that nullified my powers so I couldn't heal myself immediately._

 _I didn't wake up for almost three weeks, and by then it was almost too late._

 _I have been terrified of being unconscious ever since because of what she did while I was out._

 **454\. Just because Veronica is normally mischievous and fun-loving, never mistake her cheer and goodhearted mischief for ignorance.**

 _When I woke up, I immediately knew something was wrong._

 _The feeling of death, mass genocide on a universal scale hung heavily in the air._

 _And when I looked up at the sky._

 _And realized that nearly all of the stars were gone._

 _There were only a dim handful of them left, and I figured out exactly what she was doing._

 **455\. Just because she prefers to have fun instead of fight, doesn't mean she can't.**

 _Vanessa pulled a Thanos._

 _She had slaughtered almost all of my universe in cold blood, saving the World that Never Was and the Organization for last._

 _I am a Grand Master of the Brotherhood of Assassins. I'm also a native of the Warhammer 40k universe. In those worlds, fighting isn't a choice, it's a survival skill._

 _Though I don't think she expected me to be awake and waiting for her when she arrived. I confronted her, demanding to know why she was doing this._

 _Vanessa may have been my near perfect mirror, but she relied more on her powers after she snapped and let her physical skills get rusty._

 _She and I were evenly matched, but eventually we retreated for a short breather._

 _And her answer chilled me to the bone._

 _"For fun."_

 _Then she_ _made the worst mistake of her life, and_ _did something oh so incredibly_ ** _stupid_ _and unforgivable_** _that it_ ** _ROYALLY_** _._ ** _PISSED. ME_ _. OFF._**

 _She pulled out_ _Axel's soul, and_ **shattered** _it right in front of me._

 _A_ _nd she_ **laughed** _as she did it._

 **456\. Just because she doesn't like to kill, does NOT mean she won't.**

 _I **LOST IT** in that moment, and for a brief second I embraced my powers completely._

 _She was still laughing when I turned her into dust._

 _But by then, it was already too late for everyone else._

 _Most of my universe was dead._

 **457\. Ultimately, Veronica's powers revolve around balance. This includes the balance of Life and Death.**

 _I raged, screamed, and mourned all that had happened, including the loss of my near Mirror for a total of ten minutes._

 _Then I embraced my full powers for the second time that day._

 _By the time I was done, my universe was almost fully restored and all of Vanessa's casualties had been brought back to life._

 _All except Axel._

 **458\. Veronica is only allowed to visit the Galaxy Cauldron under extreme and desperate circumstances.**

 _Noticing that, I immediately made my way to the Galaxy Cauldron, explained my situation to Sailor Life, and dove headfirst into the cauldron without a second thought and brought out the thing I knew would attract the shards of his soul._

 _His heart._

 _I had found it about a week before the entire shit storm started, and I was actually about to offer it back to him when Vanessa attacked._

 **459\. Veronica is a quick learner and an expert at puzzles.**

 _I had to be an expert to piece him back together again from shards._

 _The most horrible thing about the entire situation however, was that Axel was awake and aware the entire time I was putting him back together._

 **460\. Immortality is not a decision to be taken lightly, or a gift to be given carelessly.**

 _I paused briefly before I could put in the final piece, his heart, and asked him a question._

 _"Axel, if I do this," I started, my purple eyes meeting his green. "Then you'll be whole again, a complete person, but..." I trailed off in hesitation._

 _"But?" He prompted me after a second of silence._

 _I bit my lip, before I averted my eyes and finished. "But it's nearly impossible for a mortal soul to come back from being shattered without having changed in some way." I felt a tear slip down my face. "I used my powers to fuse your soul back together, so there's a good chance that if I do this, you'll be just as immortal as I am. Or, I could send you back now, and with the way the timeline is going you'll eventually be revived as Lea and still be completely mortal."_

 _His eyes widened in shock, before they softened and he wrapped his arms around me. "Do it." He whispered. My head snapped back up to look at him as my eyes widened. "I'd rather be whole, able to fully feel all of my emotions instead of these muted versions, and be immortal with you than spend another day without my heart." He said softly._

 _"But you'll have to watch everyone else you care about age and die as you stay the same." I muttered into his chest. "Not many turned immortals can survive that kind of grief and stay sane."_

 _Axel shook his head as he put a hand under my chin and gently lifted my head so he could look me in the eyes. "As long as I have you, then I can survive anything the multiverse throws at us."_

 _I couldn't change his mind after that, and so I fused his heart back with his soul._

* * *

 _ **And that's the story folks. Tragedy all around, and yet a happy ending. Lea did come back as an immortal, the Chaos God of Contradictions, and currently he is in the middle of that century long stage where his previously mortal body is slowly adapting and changing to contain his immortal soul.**_

 _ **I'm bringing him everywhere with me right now, as being in close proximity to me and my power actually helps him stabilize quicker since I was the one who pieced him back together. He doesn't mind it in the slightest, and said that being beside me made it all worth it...**_


	40. 461-470

**Mwahahhahahahahaha!**

 **Yes! It is I! The awesome, amazing, and all powerful Freerunner!**

 **Bow before my greatness peasants!**

 **Sorry this it's been awhile. I've been caught up in _real life_. Sucks, but unfortunately it has to happen.**

 **Alright! This chapter is actually dedicated to Anya5544. Her suggestion was just too good not to run with.**

* * *

 **461\. Veronica and Lea are NOT allowed to go on vacation in any Cartoon Network show Universe EVER AGAIN.**

That was a funny as hell week.

Especially since my new apprentice came with us. James Rogers is a pranking genius, and I have no idea how the hell we didn't manage to recruit him before now!

He's taken to causing chaos like a duck to water!

 **462\. Veronica, you are not a Gem. Quit trying to pass yourself off as one.**

Try as I might, I just can't seem to get the genetic coding right to mimic them without touching an actual gem while shifting! And even then it's extremely hard!

Lea somehow did it perfectly on his first try even without the gem, which is weird since we went there to help him get a hold on his shifting. He passed inspection and was given the title Bloodstone right away!

James couldn't decide on a gem though, so I just turned him into a Spinel. They come in multiple colors so he really didn't look all that different.

Meanwhile, I cycled through Citrine, Sunstone, Amber, and probably a dozen other types before settling on Tiger's Eye and finally fooling Pearl's scans. After that, Lea and I went to Homeworld to screw with the Diamonds and their armies as a diversion tactic. James stayed behind, and promptly disappeared into the battle to screw with Jasper's head and secure Pink Diamond's Gem.

It's just too bad we didn't get to meet Steven the first time we came around. We somehow ended up there during the Gem War and sided with Rose. As far as Homeworld knows, Lea and I were shattered in action by the Diamonds after we left to take the fight to them. Things got kinda fuzzy after that...

According to Peridot, the Homeworld Gems were delayed as long as they were because of our actions. Apparently they needed to completely rebuild a lot of the planet, including the teleported pads and the ship bay, because of the damage we caused before we were 'taken out'.

What I remember about that trip though was taking down two really big people that were the size of Diamonds. A red one and a black one...

I took pictures of the looks on the Crystal Gem's faces when Lea and I came back in Steven's time.

Pearl was sputtering, Garnet actually defused so both Sapphire and Ruby could tackle hug us, and Amethyst was awestruck to meet her heroes.

We had to explain to Steven that we were some of the heaviest hitters, scouts, and saboteurs when it came to the Crystal Gems, mostly with our Fusion, Agate.

 **463\. Veronica is not allowed to interfere with Aku's reign.**

(Pouts before taking a deep breath and beginning to rant at the top of my lungs)

 _Lea (Whispers as I keep ranting): Yeah, she does not like that guy AT ALL. When we first came face to face with him she called him the mutated son of an octopus and a tree that slammed into every tree in the entire ugly forest when his parents kicked him out. He called her the impossible daughter of a leopard and a fish and an embarrassment to Chaos Beings everywhere with her non-bloodthirsty ways. Then they just started throwing insults and fire at each other._

 _I popped popcorn, snapped up an armchair, and recorded the entire thing from the sidelines for the next Organization Movie Night. James was cackling like the little closet Pyro he is as that fire flew._

 _Samurai Jack and Ashi showed up half way through the fight, Their jaws dropped in shock, and then they just pulled up seats next to us and watched the show._

 **464\. Veronica, stop giving Mordecai and Rigby ideas.**

(Cackles uncontrollably)

Those guys suffer from the same thing Joker does, Hyper Sanity, only they do so without the extreme bloodlust and loss of morals.

I love those two.

Their universe is a nesting ground of ideas for when I'm bored.

 **465\. The Land of Ooo already has enough rulers Veronica. We don't need you to add your own kingdom into the mix.**

But the Chaos Kingdom would have been amazing!

Just imagine it...

A kingdom full of naturally chaotic creatures that is situated on a floating island!

The only rule is no causing premature death!

The only downside was the fact that the Ice King's powers somehow circumvent my own. No idea how the hell that is possible...unless...

No, he couldn't have gotten _his_ attention.

 **466\. That doesn't mean you can move it to the Land of Aaa either Veronica!**

Killjoy.

 **467\. We will NOT question the sanity killer that is Uncle Grandpa.**

Honestly, on my scale of weirdness, he sits at a firm 25. _**ON A SCALE OF 1-10!**_

And this is ME we're talking about!

Do you have any idea how absolutely terrifying that is?!

 **468\. Veronica, you are not allowed to bribe your way into any season of Total Drama.**

(Cackles dramatically)

Teenagers, everyone is scared shitless of them.

They are scared of me.

Heather _still_ hasn't regrown her hair from when I shaved it again, and now she matches her love/hate interest Alejandro! (I got to him too!)

 **469\. Veronica and Mandy are never to be placed in the same room ever again!**

We met, glared at each other for a total of ten minutes, then started cackling so hard and evilly that Grim had a heart attack.

He's the Grim Reaper, a skeleton! He doesn't HAVE a heart!

Then we sat down and I helped her iron out the last details in her plans for World Domination.

I gotta hand it to that kid, she's gonna make an absolutely amazing evil overlady some day. She just needs a little more experience and a true test of her abilities before I and the others officially hand over the reigns of that dimension to her.

 **470\. Veronica, please refrain from giving the Ed's new ideas.**

Those three are naturally born Chaos beings in the making.

I just gave them a little, nudge, in the right direction.

Along with a book called the Art of the Scam, and amulets that connect them to the power of the cosmos.

They'll be fine!

I think.


	41. 471-480

**Hello Hello Hello!**

 **And welcome back to another installment of your favorite series!**

 **1,001 Things I'm NOT Allowed to do in: Kingdom Hearts!**

 **I'm your host, the illustrious Freerunner, and today we will be diving into the world of Kung Fu Panda!**

 **As always, I don't own anything except myself! The humor is all yours!**

* * *

 **471\. Enlightenment does not equal maturity. Just look at Po and Veronica.**

 _I am over ten thousand years old. For roughly nine thousand, nine hundred, and ninety four of those I have acted the way I do now. The only time I am even remotely serious is when there is a critical crisis at hand or when I am severely pissed off. So, in all my years of existing, I have only been completely serious for a total of six years._

 _Po on the other hand is an ADHD ten year old nerd in the body of an adult._

 _Shifu swears up and down it was bad enough with just **me** and the furious five as his students! Now that Po has come along, and the whole business with Tai Lung has passed, he still finds it difficult to maintain his inner peace._

 _And that's not even getting into the stress about Lea and James' maturity levels._

 **472\. Veronica, we know your form translates into a Nine-Tailed Fox in this dimension, but can you please stop cackling? You're starting to scare the kids.**

 _Yeah, I was a Kitsune. Honestly I have no idea how my personality and power would translate to anything but!_

 _Lea was a Kitsune too actually. The only way I realized that was because he had two tails. The others will grow in as he ages. I got my last one shortly after I turned a thousand._

 _James was a red wolf cub. I think it had something to with that loyalty streak he's got, not to mention his hair._

 **473\. Veronica, we do not mock the glorified albino chicken. He has fireworks and he knows how to use them.**

 _So do I, and I know how to cause widespread panic and chaos throughout an entire country with only a single firecracker_

 _Can Shen do that?_

 _No, he needs the big ass canons and the pack of wolf mercenaries._

 _All I need is the smallest firecracker and a crowded market._

 _So your argument is invalid Shifu._

 **474\. Veronica, please refrain from taunting the rhinos so much that they throw you into prison to shut you up. They are still recovering from Tai Lung's escape, and you doing so right after that pisses them off even further.**

 _That was not my fault._

 _I didn't even do anything to warrant that!_

 _Apparently they don't like foxes. AT ALL._

 _And apparently being a nine-tailed fox is even worse in their eyes._

 _I broke out ten seconds after they locked me in, and took out about half of the defenses with me just to make a point._

 _They haven't screwed with me since._

 **475\. Veronica, you are not supposed to get into a dumpling eating contest with the panda.**

 _The two of us scarfed down roughly two hundred each before we called it quits and proclaimed it was a tie. In the spirit of the competition, I actually turned off my black hole of a stomach for once to make it fair._

 _We had to go and get our stomachs pumped because we ate so much._

 _Good times..._

 **476\. Veronica, screwing around with the Furious Five is only funny when they aren't urgently needed.**

 _Well what did you expect me to do with fourteen barrels of whipped cream?! Let it go to waste?!_

 _I don't think so!_

 _The first barrel tasted amazing on breakfast the next day, and Tigress was swearing up a storm as she tried to get the other thirteen out of her fur._

 **477\. Veronica, you are not supposed to screw around with Po's dreams.**

 _I popped into the Dragon Warrior dream we see around the beginning of the movie._

 _Scared him so badly that he woke up screaming right as his dad woke him up._

 **478\. Yes Veronica, you have an action figure. Don't let it go to your head.**

 _Lea has one too, but not James._

 _Apparently after we completed the basic Kung Fu training and began developing the Fox Tail Style Lea and I became public figures. Shifu and Oogway don't accept many new students to train in the advanced courses, so besides Po Lea and I are their first new students in nearly ten years. James is still training to master the basics, but with who his parents are, I highly doubt he'll be in that class for long._

 **479\. The Wuxi Finger Hold is not to be used to get out of Mantis' acupuncture training.**

 _Maybe not for you mortals, but for someone like me it's the equivalent of a deep tissue massage._

 _Ahhhh. The Wuxi Finger hold is a special chi attack that targets all muscles of the target's body at the same time. For a mortal, it hurts like a bitch, but for an immortal it still hurts but the good kind of hurt that makes all of the knots in your muscles loosen up and disappear._

 **480\. Despite being naturally aligned to chaos, Veronica does enjoy peace every once in awhile.**

 _Just because my alignment is angled towards causing Chaos doesn't mean that I don't enjoy taking a break from time to time to enjoy the silence and serenity._

 _I was always delighted to relax for an evening under the Sacred Peach Tree with a good cup of tea with Oogway. The view from it at sunset is absolutely spectacular._

 _It's only gotten better and more beautiful since I met Lea, even if Oogway is not longer with us._


	42. 481-490

**Lea: _Hey guys! It's me!_ _Lea! Former Nobody and_ _Chaos God of Contradictions and welcome to 1,001 Things I'm not allowed to do in: Kingdom Hearts! Veronica is a bit, busy at the moment._**

 **(I cackle wildly as I swing around on my new pirate ship)**

 **Lea: _Yeah, she's embracing the pirate lifestyle for our next adventure._ _Pirates of the Caribbean!_**

 **(I land next to him)**

 **I don't own anything except myself! I may even get that tattooed on me while we're here!**

 **Lea: _I certainly won't say no to that! Tattoos are pretty sexy, Got it memorized?_**

* * *

 **481\. Veronica, you are not the Pirate Lord of Madagascar. Stop telling people you are!**

 _Actually, after they met me for the first time, Jack's parents adopted me on the spot as his older sister._

 _When Captain Teague retired to become the Keeper of the Code, he passed his title on to me as the eldest._

 _Make no mistake, I still had to work my ass off, and build my entire crew and ship from scratch, and bring in the head of a betrayer to the brotherhood to prove myself to the Brethren Court._

 _The Wayward Blade is a fine ship, and my crew is mostly made up of women. Lea is my First Mate since he is my intended, and we usually recruit any of my many adoptive kids as Cabin Boys or Scullery Maids whenever they come aboard. This time, it was James' turn since he was the only kid._

 **482\. Hide the rum at your own risk.**

 _I may not be Jack, but when I'm in that world I down rum like water._

 _It's practically a requirement for all Pirate Lords to be able to handle high quantities of their chosen liquor._

 _Mine is usually high quality Scotch and whiskey, but pure coconut rum is just as good. As is palm wine._

 _The last time Jack raided my ship for rum, the entire crew nearly keel hauled him because he drank it all. If Teague hadn't interfered, they would have with my full permission to either keel haul him, feed him to the sharks, or maroon him._

 **483\. Veronica is not interested in the treasure of Cortez.**

 _I was there when the idiot actually cursed the damn thing. What the hell would I want with conditional immortality like that?_

 _I'm already immortal, I don't need shit like that or the fountain of youth. In fact, adding those into my particular brand of immortality wuld probably hurt, a lot._

 **484\. Veronica is the only person to sail in and out of Davy Jones' locker regularly.**

 _Other than Jones himself, or Will now I guess._

 _Jones didn't like me, at all._

 _He regularly sent the Kraken to drag my ship to the bottom of the sea. My crew panicked about it the first few times, but they actually got used to it after awhile. Now they just see it as a minor annoyance, or as a pit stop to drop off our treasure since I started leaving our stash there._

 _What better place to store treasure you don't want disturbed, then the one place Pirates avoid like the plague?_

 _Jack knows it's there of course, but he knows that I'll filet him alive if he touches even a single coin._

 **485\. To all mermaids, fuck with Veronica and her crew at your own risk.**

 _We respect each other's boundaries. The mermaids that call my territory home are generally the non-confrontational kind, with the odd splatter of sirens._

 _The ones that know us, know that my crew is primarily women. The only men on board are my intended, who only has eyes for me, and a kid too young to notice the fairer sex._

 _The ones that don't know us however flee our waters after encountering us._

 _Why do you think the Caribbean has so many man eaters? They find easier prey there!_

 **486\. Veronica is not to be kept from her bi-annual dinner with Tia Dalma aka Calypso.**

 _She's my auntie on my dad's side._

 _The emperor had to get the other half of the Primarch's genetic code from somewhere! So he turned to the Minor Gods. Not the Chaos Gods, back then he hated them with a passion. It was part of the reason I was thrown into another dimension for my own safety._

 _I still think Jones is a complete bastard for telling the Brethren Court how to bind her form, and I never waste the chance to tell him so. Auntie still loves him though, and I know he still loves her despite the hate that blackens his heart._

 _I never miss those dinners with her. EVER._

 **487\. Just because Veronica is a woman, and her intended is on board, does not mean that you can address Lea before her. She is still the captian.**

 _Commodore Norrington learned that lesson in a hurry after Lea threatened to cut off his pride with a rusty cutlass if he didn't show the proper respect to me as the Captain._

 _Becket on the other hand didn't get the message until I cut off one of his fingers the first time we met. He was just a snot nosed asshole back then, but he quickly rose through the ranks of the East India Trading Company._

 **488\. Don't touch Veronica's crew. She takes it very personally.**

 _Becket thought he could lure me out by taking Lea and my second mate Trisha. Turns out, he branded them with the Pirate Mark before I even got there, and when I let them take me they branded me with the mark as well._

 _But Lea and I left our marks on him when we escaped._

 _Mine is an ordinate V that's carved into his skin right under his left collarbone. Lea's is a flame-shaped brand on the back of his left hand. They both mark him as a personal enemy, and I gleefully wait for the day I can take his head._

 **489\. Veronica is a battle nut. She was born a battle nut, and she will die a battle nut.**

 _It's not just hand to hand battle either. I go nuts for any kind of fight from hand-to-hand to ariel dogfights to navel battles._

 _Lea enjoys a good fight too, and James is slowly getting there, but they won't have a true taste of battle for some time yet._

 _The gathering of the Brethren Court, the appointment of the new Pirate King, and the battle that followed was utterly delightful, in both the battle sense and the chaos it unleashed with Auntie being freed from her binds, Jones' death, and Will's ascension as the new captain of the Flying Dutchman._

 _Lea and I got our dues from Becket after his ship went down. My crew was the one that fished him out of the sea and even now his bleached skull serves as a paperweight on my desk. The rest of the crew agreed that it was a fitting end for a slime ball like him._

 **490\. Veronica is the reason why Jack is chasing a way to immortality.**

 _My foolish little brother wants the one treasure that a mortal is not supposed to have. I think I amazed him a bit too much with tales of my adventures when he was younger. The fact that I never seemed to age, while he steadily grew older, made him jealous._

 _I told him that mortals aren't supposed to become immortal. The power and burn from a few centuries of immortality can literally burn out a mortal body._

 _He didn't listen though, and I gave up on trying to convince him after the Fountain of Youth incident._

 _I know him though, and his brand of luck. Every time he comes close to touching immortality, he will be confronted with the impossible choice. Save an innocent person and destroy the source of immortality, or go on to become immortal._

 _His moral compass is too strong to let an innocent be killed._


	43. 491-500

**Wow, we've gotten to the big milestone.**

 **500... Wow. You know, I didn't actually think I would make it this far. Just goes to show how much insanity can take place in my mind when I let it huh?**

 **But we're half way already! And I'll be damned if I quit now!**

 **And guess what! I'm having a throwback to a childhood favorite! In honor of my new story, 'Heart of Power: Ninja Storm.'**

 **That's right people! Power Rangers here I come!**

 **As always my dear Freedom Fighters, I don't own anything accept Veronica, as she is me. I even have it tattooed on me now! (Rolls up my sleeve to show the words _Property of No One_ scrawled across my bicep)**

* * *

 **491\. Zordon is still pissed at Veronica for her prank the last time she was there.**

 _Did you know he originally wasn't supposed to appear as a disembodied head in that stasis tube of his?_

 _I hacked him, and I changed it up so that happened._

 _He was sooooo pissed at me for that!_

 _He actually still is, even though it's been roughly a thousand years since then!_

 _He started cussing up a storm when he sensed my energy in their sector._

 **492\. Veronica is a fully fledged Ninjetti. Screw with her at your own risk.**

 _I'm the purple Ninjetti of the Kitsune._

 _Lea on the other hand is the Orange-Red Ninjetti of the Dragon._

 _James needs more training before he gets to our level, but I can already sense that he has the spirit of the Red Wolf._

 _After what happened with the originals, villains just don't fuck with Ninjetti. We are known for making the impossible possible._

 **493\. If you're gonna introduce the Ninja Storm Rangers to the son of Captain America, have a camera on hand.**

 _The looks on their faces!_

 _I will never forget Dustin's look of childish glee!_

 _Or Shane and Tori's looks of utter disbelief!_

 _Cam was thrilled to meet a fellow Chaos Techy._

 _Hunter and Blake were totally stoked to meet him!_

 _And Lothor, well, he was pretty ticked off about getting his ass kicked by teenagers already. When James kicked his ass without breaking a sweat, he started going to therapy._

 **494\. Veronica, do NOT torment villains by following them and rubbing in the fact that they were beaten by hormonal teenager superheroes.**

 _But their reactions are so priceless!_

 _They tend to rant and rave about how a bunch of children, most of whom don't usually have any prior training at all, somehow got lucky enough to beat them._

 _Most of them break down and start sobbing within a month!_

 **495\. That being said, don't question the mentors about why they choose hormonal teenagers as the protectors of the world/galaxy.**

 _They go really quiet, and get these shifty eyes for a few seconds._

 _Zordon and Gosai defended their actions by claiming that teenagers are much more adaptable than adults, and since they usually don't have the same amount of responsibilities that adults have they are more available should something happen. They also made sure that their teenagers were somewhat stable._

 _All of the others claimed that the teenagers who made up their teams were either prophesied, carrying on a legacy, chosen for actual merit, or picked by the power at random._

 **496\. Yes Veronica, we know you are a Fire Ninja. You don't need to rub it in!**

 _I am a fully fledged graduate of the Fire Ninja Academy. Actually, I'm one of the first graduates from nearly four thousand years ago when the Academy was first established._

 _Lea was shanghaied into joining after I introduced him as a natural Fire Elemental. He flew through the curriculum, and we stayed for a couple years as teachers to help them._

 _I even had the delight of meeting the Ninja Storm Rangers when they started out. I even joined in a few times with the Fire Storm Morpher._

 _Ah, those were the days._

 **497\. Veronica, we know you are a Samurai. But why to the Nighlock flee from you?**

 _Okay, so, this one is a little complicated._

 _I am the Purple Samurai of Time. Due to my own immortality, I was there in the original battle against Xandred. However, the powers of the Purple Samurai, the Orange Samurai of Space, the White Samurai of Ice, and the Gold Samurai of Light were corrupted or lost in the battle._

 _The Purple and Orange Powers were twisted so that they would give their wielders the curse of immortality. The White Powers somehow backfired on their wielder's blood when the next generation came forward and killed the entire family line._

 _The Gold Powers on the other hand, well, their wielder escaped the worst of the curse by sacrificing their morpher and life to spare the rest of their family from it's effects. Thousands of years later, Antonio Garcia managed to reverse engineer the Morpher and revived the Gold Style with no side effects._

 _After the dust settled, I held on to the Purple and Orange Powers so they wouldn't fall into unsuspecting hands._

 _The Nighlock remember me from the first battle. They remember just what my powers can **do,** and that terrifies the **shit** out of them. The fact that I passed the Orange Powers on to Lea after he was turned immortal is just terrifying enough that they usually flee when they see one of us, let alone both of us._

 **498\. Marshmallow Sauce and Megazords don't mix.**

 _I will not be explaining this one in detail, as every Ranger Team I have tried it on have threatened me with bodily harm should the entire story become public._

 _Let's just say, that I raided Original Ghostbusters movie universe for the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man and a Proton Pack. The results were delicious, but messy as all hell. I repeated the experiment multiple times._

 _Same results._

 **499.** **Yes, the Ivan Ooze snow globe on Veronica's desk is the real thing** **trapped in the snow globe** **.**

 _I caught him after he tried to flee Earth and trapped him in one of my special snow globes._

 _He makes a very interesting paperweight, and screams, curses, and threatens bodily harm if you shake it too hard._

 _I showed it to the Original Rangers awhile back. They thought it was a hilarious, embarrassing, and appropriate punishment for him._

 _I actually have a collection of them now, and I switch them out once a month so that they don't go completely nuts from the torture._

 **500\. When the government tries to take control of the Power Rangers, call Veronica.**

 _May be a chaos god, but I was also studying to be an English and a Law student when I was still mortal. I now have doctorates in just about every subject I can think of._

 _When those idiots tried to seize the morphers, claiming that they would be utilized in the army._

 _I brutally ripped their reasoning and arguments to shreds, before producing the patent on Morpher Technology, and the contracts that proved I owned all of the Ranger Teams, past, present, and future. Legally, they couldn't touch us._

 _They're still pissed at me to this day._


	44. ATTENTION! URGENT MESSAGE!

LISTEN UP PEOPLE CAUSE I'M ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE! AND **PAY ATTENTION** BECAUSE IT AFFECTS **NOT** **JUST** **EVERYONE ON FANFICTION!** **BUT EVERYONE WHO USES THE INTERNET** **AROUND THE WORLD** **!**

Do you value the freedom that the Internet gives you no matter who you are, where you're from, or what you're posting?

Well then this going to **royally** piss you off.

Chairman Pai and the FCC wants to **destroy** net neutrality and give big cable companies control over what we see and do online. If they get their way, they'll allow widespread throttling, blocking, censorship, extra fees, and discrimination in favor of the rich publishers who can afford to pay for the fast lane!

The Internet has thrived precisely **because** of net neutrality. It's what makes it so vibrant and innovative – a place for creativity, free expression, and exchange of ideas with a level playing field for **all** kinds of content. Without real, enforceable net neutrality rooted in the legal foundation known as Title II, the Internet will become more like Cable TV, where the content you see is what your provider gets paid to put in front of you by powerful corporate media interests!

I don't know about you, but the idea that they could restrict us like that, censor what we see? Two words immediately come to mind.

 _ **FUCK THAT!**_

Didn't we already have this fight?!

Did **everything** we do just barely two years ago in 2015 with the SOPA movement mean absolute _**jackshit**_ to these people?!

July 12th: Internet – Wide Day of Action to Save Net Neutrality!

Wanna help?

Well that day is coming up fast and soon, and if we don't have the support that we need, they will push through the law regardless of what we think.

We don't have long people!

If we don't, then in 71 days, the FCC will **LET THEM** take control.

DON'T IGNORE THE PROBLEM!

BECAUSE IF YOU DO IT'S NOT JUST GOING TO DISSAPEAR!

SPEAK UP!

JOIN THE FIGHT!

DON'T LET YOUR VOICE GO UNHEARD! SPREAD THE WORD!

WE ALL MUST UNITE!


End file.
